Momentos de Loucura
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Não segue os livros. Realidade Alternativa. Se passa em Hogwarts. Harry ficou louco e Draco não sabe o que fazer. SLASH!
1. Potter Ficou Louco

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

**Gênero: **Humor / Romance

**Classificação:** Yaoi / Slash / Lemon

**Par:** Harry x Cedric / Harry x Draco

**Aviso:** HP e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Nota importante:** esse fic não segue com os livros. Aqui, Voldemort morreu na primeira guerra e Harry é tido como uma celebridade por tê-lo matado com apenas um ano de idade. Se você não gosta de fics que saem do contexto de JK e preferem tudo cânon o máximo parecido com o original, aconselho não ler.

* * *

**1 - Potter ficou Louco**

Draco seguia para a sala de poções quando trombou ocasionalmente com um 'específico' aluno da Grifinória.

- Nem se usasse um telescópio no lugar desses óculos cafona enxergaria algo, Potter! – disse de mal-humor, vendo como os pergaminhos que Snape pediu que trouxesse para a aula forravam todo o chão devido à colisão.

Harry colocou os olhos em branco. Já havia se atrasado por culpa de Ron, quem teve a maravilhosa idéia de passar pela cozinha na troca de aula e com seus modos tão certeiros e elegantes, derramar suco de abóbora em seu uniforme. O que resultou que tivera que ir até a Torre da Grifinória pra se trocar e praticamente atravessar as paredes para não se atrasar muito além do costumeiro nas aulas de Snape. E justo com quem tivera que encontrar barrando seu caminho? Nesse meio, a paciência já havia ido embora há muito tempo.

- A culpa não foi minha... – se limitou a dizer enquanto se agachava pra ajuda-lo a recolher os papéis.

- Ah, claro! Então, quem veio correndo feito um louco pelo corredor sem fitar por onde ia? – Draco cruzou os braços – Peeves? Oh, claro que não poderia, afinal, ele é um fantasma e se tivesse se colidido comigo teria me atravessado! – apontou para um dos pergaminhos que com a queda foi parar na parede contrária de onde estavam – Não esqueça de pegar aquele.

Harry franziu o cenho finalmente erguendo os olhos para encontrar um Draco Malfoy de porte elegantemente esguio olhando as unhas, o quadril levemente inclinado para a esquerda, a mochila no ombro direito e batendo um dos pés com impaciência enquanto esperava que fizesse todo o trabalho de recolher sozinho aquela bagunça.

Dessa vez não controlou a raiva. Ergueu-se num furioso movimento que chegou a sobre-saltar o loiro.

- Não vou perder meu tempo recolhendo sozinho!

- Se a culpa foi sua cara-rachada!

- Minha uma vírgula! – empurrou o loiro para que saísse de seu caminho.

- Não me empurre imbecil! – Draco revidou.

Então passaram a uma luta infantil de quem termina empurrando quem. Estavam tão intertidos em se empurrarem infantilmente que nem notaram Peeves vindo pelo corredor.

O fantasma sorriu maldosamente e com um empurrão, derrubou uma das armaduras que enfeitavam o corredor das masmorras.

Malfoy não conseguiu evitar um grito e dar dois passos atrás quando a armadura caiu em cima de Potter o lançando impiedosamente contra a parede. Viu horrorizado o grifinório bater a cabeça na parede antes de se estatelar no chão.

- Oh merda! – afogou outro grito tampando a boca com as mãos.

- Ooooops! – gargalhou o fantasma, sem um pingo de arrependimento pelo que fez e desapareceu por uma das paredes.

Draco pulou as partes da armadura que desmontara ao se chocar contra o corpo do moreno e se aproximou o cutucando com o pé.

- Potter... – chamou baixo antes de voltar a cutuca-lo com o pé – Oh! Caramba! Vão achar que fui eu!

Mais que depressa recolheu os pergaminhos e estava pronto para dar no pé, quando alguém berrou:

- Parado aí!

O sangue gelou enquanto ficava imóvel vendo como Filch se aproximava com Madame Norra.

- Não fui eu! Eu juro! Foi Peeves, aquele fantasma desgraçado!

- Então por que ia correr da cena do crime? – o velho elevou uma pestana e o fitou de lado, completamente desconfiado.

- E-eu não ia fugir da cena do crime! Eu ia procurar ajuda pra leva-lo à enfermaria – fez sua melhor cara de ofendido.

- Sei... – o velho bufou, sem acreditar.

- Humm... Huuummmm... – Harry se moveu, empurrando o peitoril da armadura, que supostamente ainda estava sobre si.

Malfoy soltou a respiração ao notar que o quatro-olhos ainda estava vivo. Menos mal, assim não seria expulso e nem iria diretamente à Azkaban.

Viu como Potter se sentava e esfregava atrás da cabeça, onde havia dado em cheio contra a parede de pedra.

- Pelo jeito ele está bem – olhou para Filch e sorriu angelical – Posso ir agora?

- Os dois irão falar com o diretor.

Malfoy rolou os olhos. Era de se esperar.

Caminharam os três até a gárgula, Potter muito quieto, o que era estranho na opinião de Draco. O moreno apenas caminhava, sendo puxado pelo braço por Filch e de vez em quando massageava atrás da cabeça.

Assim que o velho diretor permitiu a passagem e estavam sentados em seu escritório, Filch se foi.

- Bem... A que devo a honra dessa visita rapazes?

Como Potter permaneceu calado, fitando atentamente a travessa cheia de caramelos de limão, como se elas estivessem vivas e dançando Can-Can, Malfoy achou melhor responder e o mais a seu favor que pudesse.

- Estávamos no corredor que leva para a sala de aula de Poções, quando Peeves apareceu e derrubou uma das armaduras sobre Potter.

- E o que faziam nesse corredor? – Dumbledore pegou um dos caramelos e ofereceu educadamente.

Draco negou, mas Potter aceitou, ainda sem dizer nada.

- Íamos à aula de Poções. – o loiro respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- E por que ficaram no corredor se teriam aula com o professor Snape?

Malfoy fez o impossível para não rolar os olhos de impaciência. – Por que Potter trombou comigo antes de chegar à sala...

- E o que fizeram depois de se trombarem? – o velho acrescentou, com um sorriso.

Dessa vez Daco grunhiu baixinho antes de responder. – Nada.

Dumbledore ergueu as pestanas e se recostou na cadeira.

- Então, vocês se trombaram quando iam tarde para a aula do professor Snape, não fizeram nada durante o período em que Peeves apareceu, derrubou a armadura sobre o senhor Potter e se foi... – ficou alguns minutos pensativo – Também não repararam que Peeves tinha aparecido e que empurrava uma das armaduras? Assim como também não tiveram tempo de se desviarem ou impedir que ela caísse sobre um de vocês?

Malfoy engoliu em seco, mas confirmou cuidadosamente, lançando um discreto olhar ao moreno.

- Não tivemos tempo... Foi tudo muito... Rápido...

- Tem certeza que não estavam discutindo por isso não viram Peeves e o que ele pretendia fazer? – Draco voltou a afirmar com certeza absoluta – Entendo... – dessa vez Dumbledore olhou para Potter – Confirma as palavras do senhor Malfoy, Harry?

Draco quis grunhir novamente, mas se manteve quieto. Sabia que o grifinório iria desmenti-lo e dar sua grande versão dos fatos. Era capaz do cara-rachada o acusar de ter sido golpeado com a armadura, visto que Peeves havia aparecido pelas costas de Potter.

Harry finalmente ergueu a vista do caramelo que segurava para prestar atenção no diretor.

- Sim... É verdade... – confirmou naturalmente. Malfoy e Dumbledore o observaram com assombro mal-disfarçado, sem acreditar – Se for só isso professor, eu poderia ir? Não quero perder o restante da aula de poções.

- Bem... Podem se retirar... – Dumbledore ainda estranhava, mas deu dois passes para que pudessem assistir a aula de Snape.

* * *

Caminharam em silêncio cada um em seus próprios pensamentos.

Malfoy não entendia o que passou ali. Negava a acreditar que Potter, o Santificado Potter, por Merlin! Não disse nada e confirmou suas palavras. Seria pela pancada na cabeça?

Olhou ao moreno com receio, vendo que ele caminhava normalmente a seu lado. Normalmente? Parou em seco. Potter nunca andaria normalmente ao seu lado!

Harry parou de andar ao ver que o loiro havia ficado para trás.

- Que foi?

- Que foi? QUE FOI? – Malfoy quase berrou.

Harry apenas deu de ombros. – Que foi? Por que parou de andar?

- Como assim "que foi"? E porque está me perguntando isso?

- Draco, nós iremos muito tarde e não sobrará tempo pra fazer a poção.

Malfoy abriu a boca, horrorizado. – Desde quando me chama por Draco?

Harry suspirou. Olhou ao redor, vendo que estavam perto da sala de poções e que não havia ninguém além deles. Num movimento rápido empurrou o sonserino contra a parede, colou seus corpos e o beijou.

Draco arregalou os olhos pela surpresa. Debateu-se histericamente entre a parede e o corpo de Potter, sem conseguir se livrar desse ataque. Sentiu como a língua do grifinório passava sensualmente por seus lábios, tentando abrir passagem para um beijo mais profundo e quase morreu do coração. Voltou a se debater, com mais empenho, conseguindo que o moreno o liberasse, então passou a cuspir para todos os lados.

- Credo! Ficou louco? Que nojo! Que nheca! – esfregava freneticamente a manga da blusa contra a boca. Sentia seu coração tão desesperado que quase saltava pela garganta.

Harry sorriu de lado. Apoiou as mãos de cada lado da cabeça de Malfoy e se encostou tão perto que fez com que o loiro batesse a cabeça contra a parede, na tentativa de manter distância.

- Claro que não, _amor_... Só queria te beijar antes da gente entrar na sala... – disse suavemente sexy.

Draco voltou a afogar um grito horrorizado, tampando a boca com ambas as mãos e se encolhendo contra a parede.

Potter o havia chamado de... AMOR!

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e Snape se assomou por ela.

Harry se afastou na mesma hora em que ouviu a maçaneta girar e já mantinha uma distância prudente do sonserino quando Snape os viu.

- O que fazem aí fora? – perguntou o professor, notando como seu aluno estava estranhamente pregado na parede e Potter no meio do corredor, o olhando como se nada.

O grifinório apresentou o passe assinado por Dumbledore e entrou na sala após receber um olhar atravessado por parte de Snape. Então o professor olhou a Malfoy, quem ainda estava muito assustado e não se movia do lugar.

- Senhor Malfoy, entre.

Draco caminhou muito lentamente até sua mesa ao lado de Zabini, ignorando redondamente ao Trio Dourado.

Potter havia se sentado ao lado de Neville, quem nunca tinha par nas aulas de poções.

* * *

No meio da aula, quando estava mais relaxado e prestava atenção aos ingredientes que colocaria dentro do caldeirão, Draco sentiu os fios da nuca se eriçares. Olhou para trás e se deparou com os olhos esverdeados o observando intensamente. Dessa vez sentiu-se como um gato, pois não apenas os cabelos da nuca se eriçaram, como os pêlos dos braços e das pernas também, fora o calafrio que correu pela espinha.

Suas mãos tremeram tanto o que fez com que os ingredientes caíssem pela mesa e se mesclassem.

- Hei Draco, o que está fazendo? – Zabini reclamou, vendo que agora não poderiam saber as dosagens corretas de cada ingrediente.

- Pelas Bolas de Merlin, Blaise... Tem algo muito, muito muito muito errado com o testa-rachada... – sussurrou quase sem ar.

Blaise enrugou as sobrancelhas e olhou discretamente para o mencionado. Potter fazia a poção junto de Neville com o mesmo jeito torpe de sempre. Notou que o todo poderoso Potter não se diferenciava muito de Neville nas aulas de poções.

- Não vejo nada de errado... – deu de ombros, voltando a atenção para sua poção.

Ninguém tocou mais no assunto, mas Draco continuava a sentir, de vez em quando, que seus pêlos da nuca se arrepiavam. Ficou firme em não olhar pra trás e ignorou a duras penas até o final da aula.

- Preciso falar com você, senhor Malfoy – avisou Snape quando o sinal tocou.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e de pé tratou de guardar seu material lentamente. Snape virou de frente para a lousa e estava terminando de anotar alguns ingredientes para a próxima turma e Draco já fechava sua mochila, quando alguém sussurrou em seu ouvido, tão perto e tão sexy que o fez sobre-saltar.

- Te vejo depois, amor...

E ainda mais horrorizado Draco sentiu como uma grande mão se apoderava de um lado de seu traseiro, apertava com gosto antes de soltá-lo.

Ainda em choque viu como Potter passava pelo seu lado piscando um olho com picardia e um sorriso provocante nos lábios. De caminhar elegante o moreno seguiu até a porta e desapareceu dobrando pelo corredor.

- Draco? – Snape girou para o afilhado assim que todos haviam deixado a sala e o encontrou mais pálido que um cadáver – Draco!

* * *

Ron e Hermione esperavam o amigo no final do corredor. Viram como Harry se aproximava com um amplo sorriso no rosto, a mochila pendurada no ombro direito e a capa estudantil caindo pelo ombro esquerdo.

- Harry, você está bem? – perguntou Hermione, assim que o moreno estava ao seu lado e passaram a caminhar em direção ao Grande Salão.

- É claro que não está bem Hermione – Ron encarou a amiga em desaprovação – Não viu que sinistro ele encarando o Malfoy daquele jeito?

- Não aconteceu nada gente – Harry sorriu aos amigos, como sempre – Apenas estou brincando um pouco com Malfoy.

- Ah... E por que isso? – a garota tomou um lugar na mesa, ao lado de Ron.

- Estava me sentindo tão irritado hoje, e tão aborrecido, que quando Peeves me derrubou em cima uma das armaduras e eu bati a cabeça na parede, achei divertido usar isso para brincar com Malfoy – sussurrou sigilosamente aos dois melhores amigos – E enquanto estive na sala de Dumbledore me veio esse pensamento e quando coloquei em prática... – não agüentou, começando a rir – Foi hilário a reação dele!

- Puxa... Me alivia que não é nada sério... – Ron deu de ombros e não prestou muita atenção no assunto, já que era apenas uma brincadeira contra o furão arrogante. Passou a prestar atenção na comida.

Hermione por sua vez negava com a cabeça. – Não é legal fazer isso com os outros Harry... Mesmo que seja Draco Malfoy...

Harry apenas deu de ombros, tratando de pegar um pouco de batatas fritas. – Ele é bonito apesar de ser imbecil... – deu de ombros – Tem meus interesses no meio... É só pra tirar uma casquinha Mione, e pronto.

Hermione voltou a negar em completa desaprovação. – Lembre-se que o feitiço pode virar contra o feiticeiro...

- Relaxa Mione, não vou passar dos limites com o furãozinho. Sabe que eu gosto de outra pessoa e ele pode até me ajudar.

Hermione apertou os lábios e observou a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, diretamente a um dos estudantes: Cedric Diggory.

Harry e Cedric estavam namorando às escondidas e apenas ela e Ron sabiam, mas o lufaniano resolveu terminar o namoro por causa de Cho Chang. Harry ficou tremendamente chateado, mas como ainda gostava do Lufa-lufa e era um grifinório teimoso e persistente, jurou que conseguiria faze-lo se arrepender e voltar aos seus braços.

Agora via como o amigo faria isso e usando exatamente quem.

Voltou a negar com a cabeça. – Isso vai dar rolo... – disse a si mesma antes de passar a se servir.

* * *

**Nota:** pra quem não conhece, Can-Can é uma dança em que as mulheres de cabaré interpretaram em Orfeu no Inferno, cujas dançarinas de braços dados uma as outras e vestindo roupas provocantes de tom preto e vermelho com espartilhos erguiam as pernas ao ritmo da música agitada.


	2. Uma Serpente em Maus Lençóis

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

**Nota:** nessa fic, o Cedric está no sétimo ano e o Harry no sexto e não como no original ok? Só pra esclarecer a diferença do tempo.

* * *

**2 – Uma Serpente em Maus Lençóis**

Draco deixou a sala de poções sentindo-se péssimo. Tivera que levar uma reprimenda por parte de seu padrinho por ter perdido os pergaminhos. Snape ficou pior quando soube que havia largado no escritório do diretor e nem se lembrou de pegar de volta.

Não comentou nada sobre Potter, mesmo Severus tendo insistido. Sentia-se humilhado em comentar em voz alta, principalmente porque não fizera nada para impedir.

Mas como ia reagir? Nunca em sua curta vida imaginou que justamente Harry Potter, seu inimigo declarado desde o primeiro ano, fosse assedia-lo dessa forma tão violenta!

Grunhiu, ao se lembrar de suas próprias reações. Não tinha domínio do próprio corpo! Seu cérebro paralisava! Suas mãos tremiam e não conseguia pronunciar uma sílaba!

Era frustrante!

Então suas pernas congelaram ao recordar que foi beijado por um homem...

Merda... Seu pai ia mata-lo quando soubesse...

O jeito era manter isso em sigilo. Seus lábios ainda continuavam a ser puros...

Que tragédia... Seu primeiro beijo arruinado pelo idiota quatro-olhos!

Quis chorar, berrar, espernear. E sempre sonhou em ter seu primeiro beijo com alguma garota linda, sensual e extremamente cobiçada! Alguém que seria a réplica perfeita de sua mãe, única mulher que considerava maravilhosa nesse mundo.

Voltou a esfregar a boca com a manga da blusa ao recordar a sensação da língua de Potter tentando abrir caminho.

- Grifinório desgraçado! – xingou em voz alta rumo ao Grande Salão.

Entrou feito uma fera que os poucos alunos que estavam em seu caminho saltaram para o lado para não serem atropelados. Assim que se sentou em seu lugar de sempre ao lado de Zabini, tratou de encher seu prato sem prestar atenção em nada nem em ninguém.

- Nossa, que houve? Você está estranho desde a aula de poções – Blaise comentou, assombrado pelos modos nada sofisticados do loiro.

Draco quis falar que tudo era culpa do cara-rachada, do que ele fez e em como ele estava agindo, completamente retardado, na sua opinião, quando se lembrou que não podia ir espalhando essas coisas ou viraria motivo de chacota de toda Hogwarts e o assunto cairia em conhecimento de seu pai.

E quem ia acreditar em si? Certamente acreditariam em Potter e visto pelo lado de que ninguém viu o desgraçado atacando-o. Outra coisa era que seria tido por todos como uma vítima indefesa, mulherzinha assustada que não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir que o violador lhe desse um beijo.

Isso nem morto...

Espetou uma azeitona e levou à boca ao mesmo tempo em que teve a má idéia de erguer os olhos.

Do outro lado do salão, Harry Potter o observava segurado uma lingüiça e com provocação, passou a língua pela extensão até a ponta onde deu algumas voltas antes de morder com extremo prazer. Ninguém na mesa da Grifinória parecia ter notado, somente a sangue-ruim.

A azeitona foi pra via respiratória na mesma hora, tomado pela impressão. Começou a tossir descontrolado fazendo um alvoroço. Zabini tentou ajuda-lo, mas não conseguia. Já estava ficando roxo sem ar, nem os professores conseguiram pensar em algum feitiço para engasgo e para seu pesar, o mesmíssimo Potter veio correndo do outro lado do salão e com muito empenho, até demais, em seu ponto de vista, o abraçou pelas costas, os braços ao redor de sua cintura, e com movimentos de vai e vem, pressionando a virilha em seu traseiro, tentou ajuda-lo. Isso o fez cuspir a azeitona, completamente desesperado.

Enquanto o ar voltava a seus pulmões, notou que todos incluindo os professores e o próprio diretor, parabenizavam a Harry Potter por mais um ato de solidariedade. Ficou pasmado.

O grifinório o assediou sexualmente em público e ninguém se dava conta?

Enquanto Harry voltava para sua mesa, deu uma discreta olhada na mesa da Lufa-lufa, encontrando ali um par de olhos azuis completamente molestos pelo que viu.

Não apenas Hermione notou o que fazia para provocar certo sonserino, mas Diggory também e isso lhe comprovava que o lufaniano ainda sentia algo por si. E algo profundo visto pelo ciúme que leu em seus olhos.

Sorriu satisfeito.

Ao se sentar de volta na mesa da Grifinória, Harry encarou a amiga com um ar de quem diz "não disse?".

- Logo, logo teremos um lufaniano se arrastando aos meus pés, pedindo perdão... – cantou alegremente enquanto bebia um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Harry... Depois do quinto ano, você não acha que está perdendo um pouco seu lado grifinório? – Hermione o analisava, cético.

- Ah é?

- Você está ficando cada vez mais sonserino... – ela cochichou, pois ali, ninguém além do Trio Dourado sabiam que Harry havia sido primeiramente mandado para a Sonserina, mas como discutiu e insistiu teimosamente em não ir para lá, acabou entrando na Grifinória.

- Só faço isso por que eu gosto dele! – se fez de ofendido.

- Harry acorda! – Hermione deu um tapa na testa do amigo, para irritação deste – Você nem sabe o que é gostar!

- Está me chamando de néscio Mione? - perguntou elevando uma sobrancelha bem ao estilo Malfoy.

- Esquece... – a garota pôs os olhos em branco.

Nesse momento Cedric se aproximou da mesa, propriamente a Harry.

O moreno o recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, antecipando as ações.

- Olá Harry... – o lufaniano estava um pouco tímido, mas isso só servia para aumentar seu charme, na opinião de Harry.

- Olá Cedry... Queria falar comigo?

- Bem, sim... – o rapaz olhou ao redor – Em particular, se não se importa...

- Oh, claro que não! – Harry se despediu dos amigos com um amplo sorriso e seguiu o Lufa-Lufa até o corredor – E bem, o que queria conversar?

- Vi que você tem certo interesse pelo Malfoy... – o rapaz começou, de modo sério – E eu sei que está fazendo isso só pra deixar com ciúmes...

- Hn? – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Sou amigo de Terry, lembra? Um Corvinal inteligente que me alertou a sua jogada... – dessa vez seu semblante ficou de decepcionado – Sei que você não tem nada com Malfoy, basta olhar o jeito que vocês ficam quando estão próximos. É ridículo... – fez uma cara de desagrado, se lembrando dos dois discutindo pelos corredores – Escuta, se ainda gosta de mim, por que não tenta me seduzir ou me reconquistar? É tudo mais simples! - Cedric se aproximou de Harry, o olhou nos olhos e o beijou nos lábios suavemente antes de se afastar – Poderia tentar fazer isso agora...

Harry estreitou os olhos. Então, era assim? Seu orgulho estava ferido. Podia gostar de Diggory, mas se tratando de seu orgulho, a situação mudava completamente.

- Está me dizendo que eu não conseguiria seduzir Malfoy?

Cedric suspirou com cansaço. – Harry... Malfoy nunca namoraria você! Ta na cara! Até um cego enxerga isso!

Dessa vez o grifinório apertou a mandíbula. – Malfoy vai namorar comigo... Escreva isso Diggory.

Dizendo, deu meia volta e partiu pisando duro.

Ele era Harry Potter! Todos morriam por sua atenção e era um ótimo sedutor! E sim, faria com que o furão o namorasse nem que fosse a última coisa que lograsse antes de morrer.

Cedric negou com a cabeça. Harry bastava apenas dizer "eu te amo" que voltava pra ele sem pestanejar... Agora o moreno queria continuar esse joguinho com o sonserino por puro orgulho e ego, pra ver quem vence...

Terry parou do lado do amigo, vendo o grifinório se afastar com rancor.

- Você vai permitir que seu querido Harry Potter se envolva com Draco Malfoy?

- É um dos motivos que me fazem suspirar por ele, essa determinação tão grifinória, essa teimosia e esse espírito combatente de Harry...

- Mas e se ele acabar se interessando pelo Malfoy? É um dos rapazes mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

- Não acontecerá porque Harry gosta de mim e eu fui o único que conseguiu aprisionar o coração dele... – viu como Terry lhe lançava uma mirada de deboche – É só ver o histórico dos dois, se odeiam. Só Harry estando louco para se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy.

- Bem... Você conhece mais o grifinório que eu... – deu por caso encerrado esse assunto.

* * *

Harry tentou por várias formas se aproximar do sonserino, mas Malfoy se esquivava de todas suas investidas e via, com diversão, fugindo a toda velocidade de seu alcance.

Quando foi a última aula, e todos seguiam animados para o jantar no Salão Principal, Harry achou melhor encurrala-lo para que não esquecesse desse relacionamento maluco que tinham desde a briga no corredor das masmorras.

- Preciso de um favorzinho de vocês... – comentou com os amigos.

- Só dizer colega – Ron sorriu-lhe – Principalmente se for pra zoar com o furão arrogante.

Hermione desaprovou com a mirada, mas não disse nada.

- Quero que sigam por este corredor conversando normalmente comigo. Ambos concordaram, sem entender ao certo, mas quando Harry se desviou da rota os deixando sozinhos, perceberam a trama.

* * *

Draco andava extremamente tenso. Olhava para trás de minuto a minuto e sempre acabava trombando com Blaise, por sua falta de atenção por onde pisava.

- Qual é a sua Draco? – o sonserino moreno deu um basta. Seu pé direito já latejava de tanto ser pisoteado.

Pansy vinha junto com eles completamente emburrada, pois o loiro havia se distraído na ultima aula, de Feitiços, e havia encolhido um lado de seus seios ao invés da laranja sobre a mesa. Foi motivo de gargalhada por parte das insuportáveis alunas da Grifinória.

Malfoy grunhiu ao ser repreendido. Tentou falar com Pansy depois da aula, mas ela o ignorou ressentida.

Tinha culpa que Potter ficou louco?

O maldito grifinório ficou lhe provocando durante toda aula, lançando discretos feitiços aos botões de sua camisa que saltavam felizes pelo ar, quase o desnudando em plena classe!

Queria gritar pra todo mundo ouvir que Harry Potter enlouqueceu de vez e se tornou um maníaco sexual violador de loiros lindos e aristocráticos, mas não podia, para sua maior frustração e desespero.

Fora que Crabbe estava chateado consigo porque seus botões davam de cheio em sua testa, causando que ficasse vermelha e dolorida pelos ataques e o gorducho pensou que era sua culpa, que estava agredindo-o com os botões de propósito!

Que idiota faria isso? Por Merlin!

Enquanto ia xingando mentalmente a tudo que estava ao seu redor, vozes conhecidas foram ouvidas não muito longe. Era o Trio dourado que estava prestes a virar o corredor e dariam de frente com eles.

Parou de caminhar, vendo horrorizado como seus amigos continuavam avançando sem prestarem atenção em si. Claro, como estavam aborrecidos consigo...

- Vem logo Harry! – ouviu o pobretão do Weasel chamar alegremente.

Oh não! Nem em sonhos queria olhar na cara do Potter.

Regressou os passos e se enfiou em um dos corredores pouco utilizados pelos alunos. Esse corredor levava para a ala das escadas móveis.

Percorreu mais aliviado, tentando diminuir a tensão nos músculos, quando alguém lhe segurou pelo braço.

Sentiu-se como em câmera lenta, sendo arrastado para a parede, seu corpo trombando nas pedras frias, um conhecido moreno de olhos verdes saindo do escuro, prensando seu corpo com o próprio corpo e ficando tão cara a cara consigo, que achou que de repente, o oxigênio ficou escasso.

Arregalou os olhos até não poder mais e com muito custo, conseguiu erguer as mãos para empurra-lo longe, mas só conseguiu agarrar no tecido da capa de Potter, perto dos ombros.

- Po-otter! – tentou gritar zangado, mas sua voz falhou miseravelmente.

- Você estava tão lindo na aula de Feitiços, com os botões saltitando de sua camisa que me deu ganas de provar seu pescoço...

- Que? – berrou, com a voz mais aguda do que o respeitável para um Malfoy.

Não teve tempo de raciocinar o que Potter havia dito, sentiu como seu pescoço era atacado por uma boca ávida por pele pálida e suave que foi um completo regozijo para o moreno ao sentir o quão macia era essa parte do corpo de Malfoy.

Os pêlos do sonserino voltaram a se arrepiarem ao sentir a boca de Potter se arrastar pela extensão de seu pescoço.

O cara-rachada estava mordiscando sua pele! Faça algo! Reaja! Reaja!

E os músculos não se moviam, apenas se retesavam e arrepiavam.

Juntou qualquer resquício de autocontrole que ainda possuía e com muito sacrifício. Muito mesmo, pois seu cérebro estava em modo de espera. Empurrou Potter para longe.

Assim que conseguiu um mínimo de espaço entre seus corpos, deu no pé, correndo o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam. Nem via por onde ia, apenas corria na esperança de se afastar o quanto antes desse maníaco louco sexual e devorador de pescoço aristocráticos.

Sua carreira estrepitosa e nem um pouco digna de um elegante sonserino Malfoy foi interrompida, quando alguém lhe segurou pelo braço. Quase se debateu histérico achando ser o maníaco de olhos verdes, quando a voz soou brusca em seus ouvidos.

- Draco!

Enfocando direito, viu se tratar de Severus Snape que ia ao Grande Salão para a refeição e o viu correndo apavorado.

- Graças a Merlin! – Draco se aliviou, ignorando onde estavam e se havia alguém por perto, se abraçou ao seu padrinho.

- Venha... – o professor estranhava esse comportamento e era algo realmente preocupante. Draco parecia estar enlouquecendo.

Snape o levou a seu escritório e com calma, o sentou em uma das poltronas enquanto tomava seu lugar atrás do escritório. Observou como o afilhado ainda estava agitado, mas muito mais confiante por estar ali com ele.

- Então... O que está acontecendo? – inquiriu a modo de ordem. Queria saber o que se passava desde manhã e seria agora.

Mas para sua decepção, Draco se negou a responder. Ficou todo o tempo olhando para o chão, constrangido e assustado e se negava em absoluto.

O manteve sobre interrogatório quase todo o horário da refeição, e como viu que não obteria resposta, resolveu por dispensa-lo.

- Trataremos disso depois – deixou bem claro.

Draco apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e seguiu para sua Sala Comunal. Não estava com fome, Potter conseguiu que seu apetite desaparecesse assim como oxigênio quando ficava tão grudado.

Sentiu um calafrio ao pensar nisso.

Tentando ignorar esse dia absurdamente estranho e mais biruta que o próprio Dumbledore, entrou em seu quarto para deitar um pouco e descansar.

Então parou em seco ao notar que o quarto que dividia com Blaise, Vincent e Gregory estava uma completa bagunça.

Nesse momento, os seus amigos chegaram numa conversa casual e parando atrás de si, deram de cara com a bagunça.

- O que... – Blaise arregalou os olhos.

Suas revistas _All Gay_ estavam esparramadas pelo piso e sobre sua cama, assim como os estoques de doces de Crabbe estavam completamente irrecuperáveis forrando o quarto e parte do banheiro, incluindo a coleção de figurinhas de chocolate de Goyle.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou Pansy, atrás dos rapazes e de queixo caído.

- Você tinha o número 100 da All Gay, Blaise, e nem me mostrou! – acusou Theo, que passava pelo corredor e por acaso viu o estado lamentável do dormitório dos amigos.

E o alvoroço foi iminente. Todos começaram a discutir, alardear e reclamar ao mesmo tempo. Só foram parar quando Snape fez sua aparição, sendo chamado por alguns alunos do primeiro ano que ficaram com medo de sair alguma briga mais séria entre os alunos do sexto ano.

- Muito bem, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos se calaram ao ouvirem a voz do Chefe de Casa. Snape olhou ao redor, torcendo o nariz ganchudo antes de pousar a vista nos rapazes que dormiam naquele quarto.

- Reviraram nossas coisas... – disse Vincent, muito envergonhado.

- É estranho, pois todos estávamos no refeitório jantando! – aclarou Blaise, sem um pingo de vergonha por terem descoberto suas revistas.

- O único que não estava ali era Malfoy... – sussurrou Pansy, olhando as unhas com demasiado interesse.

- Hei! – Draco estreitou os olhos lançando uma mirada ameaçadora à garota – Só porque está ressentida do acidente com seu peito, não precisa ficar jogando a culpa em mim!

- Só o Draco sabia onde guardávamos nossas coisas... – acrescentou Goyle, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- E pelo que vejo, as únicas coisas que não estão mexidas ou forrando o quarto é a do Draco... – Pansy voltou a se intrometer. Crabbe confirmando enfaticamente com a cabeça.

- Não fui eu! Quando cheguei aqui, já estava revirado! – negou rotundamente - Blaise! – quase implorou com os olhos ao amigo.

O moreno apertou os lábios e desviou os olhos. – Lamento Draco, mas você está muito estranho desde manhã...

- E pra quê eu faria isso? – se ofendeu, voltando a lançar uma mirada penetrante a Zabini, dessa vez magoado.

- Não teria motivo... Talvez não tenha sido o Draco... – Blaise olhou a Snape.

O professor ficou pensativo. Era um fato que Draco estivera consigo em seu escritório, mas isso fazia pouco tempo. O restante que passou, não tinha a menor idéia de onde o seu afilhado andou e pelo visto, não foi com os amigos nem no Salão Principal jantando.

Tudo levava em contra de Malfoy.

- Resolveremos isso amanhã... – declarou.

- T-temos... Temos q-que... Dormir com... Com o Draco? – foi a temerosa pergunta de Crabbe.

Draco quase saca a varinha nesse momento, querendo amaldiçoa-los. Por acaso achavam que era tão retardado pra fazer isso a troco de nada?

Goyle estava na mesma situação de Vincent e Zabini não olhava pra ninguém, mas era nítido que estava preocupado com a saúde mental do loiro.

Então uma nova discussão começou, todos tentando achar uma maneira de Draco não ficar no dormitório, menos Blaise, quem se mantinha neutro, nem a favor nem contra, para irritação de Malfoy.

Snape praticamente tivera que ordenar que todos fossem dormir e que resolveria essa situação amanhã.

Infelizmente, para Draco, o amanhecer foi brindado por uma bagunça ainda maior nos pertences de seus companheiros de dormitório, incluindo um feitiço em Crabbe, quem havia expressado em aberto que não queria que dormisse com eles.

Um novo alvoroço iniciou e junto, a decisão de que Draco não poderia continuar naquele dormitório, e nem nos outros, pois ninguém o queria por perto por estar _estranho_.

- Desculpa Draco, mas você estava me agredindo desde a aula do professor Flitwik... – Crabbe se desculpou humildemente quase se ajoelhando aos pés do loiro. Goyle também não demorou em pedir perdão, como um cachorrinho molhado e maltratado.

- Estamos com medo... – confidenciou o outro sonserino gorducho.

Depois de discutir com Dumbledore o que se passava e a negação de todos os alunos, nitidamente com medo de Malfoy, o que era um absurdo, o velho diretor, tão louco quanto toda Hogwarts, achou a solução.

Foi assim, depois de um esgotante dia de estudos, miradas, fugas e Harry-Violador, Draco acompanhava a professora MacGonagall com seus pertences flutuando atrás de si.

- Como foi uma decisão do próprio diretor, não posso me intrometer mesmo que não me agrade... – Minerva abriu caminho para que entrasse.

Draco se encolheu em si mesmo ao ter todos olhando-o com surpresa e se sentiu tremendamente ameaçado. Quis dar as costas a tudo e sair correndo, mas teve seus pensamentos cortados e seu plano de fuga interrompido quando alguém fechou a passagem que dava para o corredor.

- Houve um incidente e até que se resolva, o senhor Malfoy quedará aqui – Minerva deu a notícia e o burburinho se iniciou.

Draco torceu os lábios, achando que morreria antes de todos os grifinórios lhe lincharem enquanto ficasse ali parado no meio de muito vermelho. Não era um vermelho berrante, era um vermelho sóbrio e elegante, mas era vermelho.

- Espero que o tratem com respeito! – ouviu a Chefe dos Leões recalcar com uma mirada severa a todos os alunos.

Harry Potter então fez sua aparição no meio de todos os grifinórios. Levava as mãos no bolso da calça e por um milésimo de segundo, viu diversão nos olhos verdes. Parecia que ele era o único que não estava surpreso em vê-lo ali.

- Eu mostro onde será o seu quarto Malfoy...

A contra vontade, Draco teve que seguir o moreno escada acima. Harry abriu uma porta e deu espaço para que passasse.

Com repulsa notou que o quarto também era vermelho e que havia quatro camas, como na Sonserina.

Mas sua análise teve que ficar para mais tarde ao sentir como Potter se recostava em suas costas e lhe sussurrava maliciosamente à orelha.

- Bem-vindo ao _meu _dormitório, amor... Vamos nos divertir muito...

Suas bagagens encontraram o chão enquanto se afastava bruscamente do moreno, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Oh merda... Estava completamente ferrado!

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Fabi** – Olá! Quanto tempo! Que bom que resolveu aparecer! (olha quem fala... a sumida). Obrigada pelos review! Adoro, como sempre! Bjs; **CarineCG**; **St. Luana **- olá, obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que esteja gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. 2 tbm. O Draco vai ter muito mais motivo pra se apavorar agora (rsrrsss). Tbm amo esses dois juntos! Bjs; **Simca-chan**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Marjarie**; **Miyu Amamyia**; **Narcisa Le Fay** e **Bruh M**.


	3. Uma Noite Alucinante

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**3 – Uma Noite Alucinante**

- Foi você! – Draco apontou um dedo ao grifinório, que o olhava com cara de inocente – Você quem fez tudo aquilo no meu dormitório!

Como não pensou nisso? É óbvio que foi o quatro-olhos!

- E como provará que fui eu? Sou grifinório, ninguém me viu rondando terreno sonserino, não tenho a senha das masmorras, não sei qual é o seu dormitório e eu sim apareci no jantar, um pouco atrasado, mas todos me viram ali, o que não é o seu caso...

Draco abriu a boca para retrucar, ou assinalar alguma coisa. Vasculhou em sua mente a toda velocidade, tentando achar um motivo, uma única coisa que incriminaria o cara-rachada, mas realmente era impossível.

E lá no fundo se perguntava como foi que Potter conseguiu?

Harry sorriu de lado ao notar a confusão no rosto do sonserino. Avançou em direção ao loiro e sorriu mais abertamente quando este se afastou bruscamente, entrando no estreito vão entre duas camas.

Com calma, se segurou nas barras provenientes dos dosséis das camas, abrindo os braços e barrando a passagem de Malfoy, quem horrorizado se deu conta que ficou encurralado naquele pequeno espaço entre as camas.

- Não consegue entender _Draco_? – riu baixinho, vendo como o corpo do loiro tremia levemente, os olhos prateados fitos em si, em qualquer movimento, como um animalzinho assustado – Vejamos... Consegui a senha de sua Sala Comunal quando escutei, _casualmente_, Millicent Bulstrode dizer a alguns alunos do primeiro ano que não prestaram atenção quando você e Pansy lhes informaram a nova senha para entrar ali. Ninguém me viu recorrendo as masmorras porque usei o mesmo truque de quando te assustei perto da Casa dos Gritos na primeira saída a Hogsmeade, lembra?

Draco apertou os lábios, irritado. Como não lembrar? Quase enfartou de susto! Harry ignorou seu olhar rancoroso, passando a voltar a enumerar sua façanha.

- Foi fácil achar seu dormitório, pois na porta há os nomes de quem dormem ali, o que não ocorre com a Grifinória, se é que prestou atenção nesse detalhe. Não temos placa com nossos nomes nas portas – Harry ladeou a cabeça, o olhando com extrema diversão – Eu soube qual era suas coisas e seus pertences porque tudo que é seu tem seu cheiro. A cama, as roupas... – seus olhos brilharam com malícia – Me pergunto se debaixo _dessas_ roupas... – indicou ao corpo do loiro com a cabeça – Seu cheiro é mais forte...

Mesmo a contra vontade e tentando não se mostrar perturbado, Draco afastou dois passos se chocando contra a parede. Seu corpo exigia uma distância maior do moreno, talvez uns cem metros no mínimo, mas se fosse um quilômetro melhor ainda.

- Então foi você mesmo... – sussurrou – Depois diz que sou eu a serpente rasteira.

- Talvez eu tenha uma cobra escondida...- deu de ombros com indiferença para depois voltar a sorrir com malícia - Posso te mostrar se quiser...

Malfoy arregalou os olhos com temor. – Jamais desejaria ver _essa_ cobra, Potter! Você está demente! – retrucou rapidamente, indignado.

Harry começou a gargalhar com gosto, ao ver como o sonserino se agitava nervosamente, olhando a todos os lados tentando achar uma forma de escapar.

Mesmo estando apavorado, Malfoy fazia o possível para continuar com seu porte altivo, arrogante e elegante.

- Que foi amor? Estou te dando a chance de comprovar por si mesmo se eu tenho a cobra pequena ou não... Deixo até você pegar, apalpar e esfregar pra ter certeza... – sua voz era suave e carinhosa.

Draco quis morrer, lembrando exatamente o motivo desse comentário.

Certa vez zombou de Potter junto com Theo, Vincent e Gregory que a _cobra_ do grifinório deveria ser ridiculamente minúscula, por isso se escondia atrás de sua gigantesca fama de garoto prodígio que salvou o mundo bruxo com apenas um ano de idade.

Distorcida maneira do quatro-olhos revidar a ofensa...

- Seu pervertido! – cuspiu tentando demonstrar desespero.

Num momento em que achou oportuno, se lançou sobre uma das camas para salta-la e ter mais distância do moreno e talvez, se tivesse um pouco mais de sorte, alcançar a saída, mas Harry possuía reflexos rápidos e ações precisas. Não era à toa um excelente apanhador em Quidditch.

Draco soltou uma alta e assustada exclamação ao ter o tornozelo esquerdo aprisionado por uma forte mão. Seu corpo caiu de bruços sobre o colchão, uma posição nada favorável estando com um maníaco sexual.

Chutou a esmo, tentando se livrar do agarre e com os braços, agarrando-se ferozmente pelo lençol e colchão, tentou alcançar o outro lado da cama.

Não se importava de cair de cabeça e se arrastar indignamente pelo chão, era questão de virgindade ou arrombamento e sinceramente preferia continuar virgem que arrombado.

Socorro! Socorro! Gritava mentalmente.

Claro, não poderia clamar por socorro em voz alta, sendo que era um Malfoy arrogante e zombeteiro, que gostava de humilhar as pessoas e que nesse exato momento estava em território inimigo. A única coisa que conseguiria era uma platéia fervorosamente a favor de sua humilhação, louca para debochar de si.

Por que Merlin tinha que se fazer cego e surdo consigo?

Harry se divertia horrores. Quase não agüentava o estômago de tanto segurar as gargalhadas.

Ver Malfoy nesse estado era incrível e nunca imaginou que um dia teria a oportunidade de causar-lhe tanto medo, tanto descontrole.

Então soltou a Malfoy e se afastou caminhando até a porta. Não era o Garoto-que-Sobreviveu por um título casual, e a prova mais concreta disso era sua magia.

Sempre expandia sua magia em uma redoma intitulada "alarme", assim, sabia de antemão se alguém estava se aproximando, de que lado e com qual velocidade. Precavido? Que nada, ele só usava essa estratégia quando se tratava de quebrar as regras e se divertir como seu pai e padrinho faziam na época dos Marotos.

Draco ficou nitidamente confuso por ser libertado assim, sem mais nem menos, e viu como Potter se dirigia até a porta o mirando com lascívia, cruzou os braços atrás das costas numa postura descontraída.

Nessa mesma hora a porta se abriu, revelando a professora MacGonagall.

Minerva olhou a Harry, depois à Draco de modo suspicaz. Então apenas se focou no loiro, franzindo o cenho.

Percebendo seu estado nada elegante e jogado de bruços na cama, coisa que retinha a atenção da Chefe de Casa, Draco se sentou o mais decentemente que pôde e ajeitou as vestes de modo constrangido.

MacGonagall voltou a olhar ao seu aluno, com desconfiança. Havia subido até o dormitório, pois os dois não desciam e achou que estariam tratando de se matarem.

- O que estavam fazendo? – inquiriu severamente.

- Nada de mais professora... – Harry tratou de esclarecer – Malfoy apenas queria ficar com a minha cama, mas eu negava obviamente, então ele resolveu se apoderar dela à força.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao ouvir tamanha barbaridade. – Esta não é sua cama!

Harry quase sorriu, só não o fez porque MacGonagall estava presente e atenta a tudo.

Essa situação seria divertida...

Com calma, o moreno apontou para a cama em que Malfoy ainda estava sentado.

- Esta é minha cama desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Meu travesseiro de penas de coruja, meu lençol favorito de tonalidade verde abacate, meu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – indicou ao lado do travesseiro o suposto livro. Malfoy olhava a cada coisa sinalizada torcendo os lábios com repulsa. Dessa vez o moreno olhou para a mulher – Desculpe pelo que direi agora professora... – voltou a olhar a Malfoy, com um brilho nos olhos – E a prova mais concreta está debaixo de sua mão esquerda, minha boxer usada que infelizmente esqueci de colocar no cesto de roupa suja lá no banheiro.

MacGonagall se manteve imutável, mas o vermelho logo tingiu suas faces pelo comentário.

Draco levantou a mão na hora em que ouviu e para seu horror, lá estava a peça íntima, como o moreno havia falado. Num salto se afastou da cama soltando uma maldição e limpando a mão freneticamente da calça.

Não acreditava que ficou rolando por cima daquela coisa! Negava a acreditar! Era mentira! Mentira! Mentira!

Sentia-se ultrajado, violado, enojado.

MacGonagall carraspeou, tentando ignorar o último comentário de Harry.

- Senhor Malfoy... O senhor está na Casa da Grifinória por culpa de suas próprias ações em relação aos seus companheiros da Sonserina – ficou mais séria ao notar que o loiro ia retrucar, acrescentando – Exijo que respeite meus alunos e não faça nenhum alvoroço por não ser de seu agrado. É necessário ceder e aqui suas vontades particulares não são prioridade. Cada aluno tem sua cama e como o senhor é um visitante por tempo indeterminado, cedemos uma para que possa usa-la – ela dirigiu a mirada ao moreno – Senhor Potter, por gentileza, ensine ao senhor Malfoy qual é sua cama e a quem pertence as demais.

Nisso, a professora se retirou.

Harry não se moveu até que a porta esteve fechada e os passos da mulher se distanciaram até sumir. Voltou a sorrir, ao ver a cara de desconcerto em Malfoy.

Caminhou até o loiro e fingiu que não percebeu que este se afastava rapidamente.

- Como pode ver, o dormitório é circular. Duas camas ficam do lado direito e duas do lado esquerdo sendo separadas por um bom espaço entre cada pares de camas, o que faz do quarto praticamente dois ambientes. Isso torna nossas noites mais tranqüilas, por certo – fez questão de destacar esse pequeno detalhe - Esta é minha cama, como já comentei... – ouviu a Draco grunhir por baixo – A de Ron é a do outro lado junto com a de Seamus – apontou para a cama que dividia o espaço com a do irlandês – O que deixa bem claro que a sua é esta que fica ao lado da minha. Como Seamus não vive sem o Dean, que dormia onde está a sua cama, por sinal, ele não passará as noites aqui, senão no dormitório onde supostamente acomodaram ao nosso amigo. Resumindo, aqui apenas dormiremos Ron, você e eu... Alguma dúvida, amor?

Draco apertou os punhos, achando que entraria em colapso a qualquer momento.

- Não. Me. Chame. Assim! – exigiu com os dentes apertados.

Potter então avançou sobre si, o empurrando contra o mastro da cama de Seamus e segurou seu rosto olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

Reteve a respiração, impressionado e sem conseguir reagir. Ficou ainda mais tenso quando o moreno inclinou contra sua orelha, muito lentamente.

- Ron não dorme, ele desmaia durante toda noite... Hogwarts inteira pode desabar que ele continuaria desmaiado... – disse provocante, sentindo como o loiro voltava a tremer contra seu corpo, assustado como um ratinho encurralado por um gato – Será nossa primeira noite juntos...

Passou os lábios superficialmente pelo lóbulo do sonserino, quase mordendo, mas sem realmente morder. Sorriu quando as mãos de Malfoy se agarraram em sua camisa e tentava a todo custo se fundir com o mastro da cama.

Então se afastou de repente quase fazendo com que o loiro caísse no chão.

- Vou descer ao Salão Comunal pra conversar com meus amigos. Quer vir? – sorriu com inocência.

Draco apenas lhe dedicou uma mirada estreita, carregada de rancor, mas em uma distância relativamente prudente.

Viu como o moreno piscava um olho antes de sair do dormitório e achou tudo muito suspeitoso.

Por que Potter fizera o que fizera? Por que não o atacou agora mesmo, já que estavam sozinhos?

Voltou a grunhir, sentindo-se perdido naquela Torre. Ali não era as masmorras, lugar familiar para si. Também não sabia o que esperar desse maníaco de olhos verdes!

- Argh! Que ódio! – soltou em voz alta, frustrado. Não sabia o que esperar, mas sabia que teria que esperar pelo pior.

Seu coração ainda batia desesperado dentro do peito. Odiava situações imprevisíveis e Potter estava tomando as atitudes muito imprevisíveis.

Quando achava que o desmiolado não faria nada era surpreendido por um ataque, quando achava que estava completamente a mercê desse moreno, ele o largava e partia sem mais.

- Ele definitivamente está tentando me enlouquecer...

Seus olhos então se pousaram na porta que dava ao banheiro. Lembrou-se que tinha que tomar um banho antes de dormir e só de pensar em se banhar com Potter rodeando por perto lhe causava calafrios.

Aproveitaria que não havia ninguém no quarto para se banhar e colocar o pijama e quando todos fossem dormir, já estaria bem protegido em sua cama com feitiços ao seu redor.

Antes de entrar no banheiro tratou de arrumar suas coisas no canto ao lado da cama.

Meia hora mais tarde estava devidamente banhado, trocado, sentado em sua cama, varinha entre os dedos e segurando a todo custo a vontade de chorar.

- Por que não consigo usar nenhum feitiço nessa droga de cama?

* * *

Harry olhava para a escada e sorria abertamente. Estava tranqüilo, afinal, já deixara tudo perfeitamente preparado para o arrogante sonserino.

- Vejo que está de muito bom humor, Harry... – Hermione comentou sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Seria porque essa noite teremos furãozinho frito? – o comentário de Ron fez com que todos rissem.

- Essa noite será uma noite muito divertida, com certeza... – Harry sussurrou mais para si mesmo, pensando em quê faria com o loiro arrogante.

Por mais que quisesse atormentar ao arrogante rapaz, não podia esquecer de sua prioridade:

Namorar a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco se retesou baixo a coberta ao ouvir que Potter e Weasley entravam no quarto. O ruivo se movia feito um Trasgo que chegava a estremecer o piso de madeira com cada pisada, mas o que lhe incomodava à beira da histeria era que Potter não fazia ruído algum, pisava tão manso sobre o piso que dificilmente o ouvira andar.

E isso era tudo o que menos desejava - um maníaco sexual vagando pelo quarto em silêncio.

Rezava para que seu padrinho achasse um jeito de volta-lo ao seu dormitório na Sonserina ou acabaria realmente precisando de tratamento intensivo na psiquiatria bruxa de St. Mungus.

Soube pelos constantes ruídos que vinha do banheiro, que Weasley estava tomando banho e mesmo querendo abrir os olhos para saber o que Potter estava fazendo enquanto esperava sua vez, se manteve quietinho sem mover um músculo. Não queria que o grifinório percebesse que ainda estava acordado.

Só desejava fervorosamente que não estivesse muito perto de si.

Seu dossel estava fechado, mas não arriscaria abrir os olhos para saber se alguém ousou a abri-los.

Então as pisadas de Mamute do Weasel foram ouvidas de volta no quarto até que o rangido e o protesto do colchão anunciou que ele havia deitado para dormir.

Dois minutos depois o quarto estava completamente em silêncio, só sendo interrompido pelo som do chuveiro. Potter estava no bainheiro e temporariamente o deixava a salvo de qualquer assédio.

Abriu os olhos para não enxergar nada. As cortinas do dossel eram tão escuras, vermelho intenso, que certamente barraria os próprios raios do sol. Não tinha como saber se alguém andava rodeando sua cama.

Então o som do chuveiro se deteve. Ficou tenso. Nada mais se ouvia, nem se Potter ainda estava no banheiro ou no quarto.

Seus olhos se mantinham abertos, quase arregalados enquanto contava os minutos mentalmente.

Droga... Já era para o grifinório ter saído do banho... Estaria já dormindo? Não lembrava de ter ouvido o ranger da cama ao lado.

Seus olhos se negavam a fechar e isso durante um largo tempo. Estava tão alterado que perdeu a noção do tempo. Não tinha como saber se passaram minutos ou horas, mas a tensão em seus ombros lhe alertava que foram horas.

Não conseguia relaxar o corpo nem ao menos tentar dormir, era impossível.

Passou mais alguns minutos, talvez quinze, quarenta, uma hora...

Nada...

Maldisse a si mesmo mentalmente. Era capaz do cara-rachada estar dormindo a sono solto enquanto ele passava insônia. Fungou com moléstia e decidiu que dormiria. Não queria amanhecer com olheiras que denunciavam que passou a noite em claro e ser motivo de deboche pelos grifinórios, fora que prejudicaria sua beleza.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou lentamente se esparramando pelo colchão. Estava quase conseguindo deixa sua mente vazia para que Morpheu viesse lhe buscar, quando pareceu ouvir algo, não tinha certeza.

Franziu o cenho sem abrir os olhos. Nada.

Quis voltar a relaxar o corpo e esvaziar a mente, quando sentiu os fios da nuca se eriçarem.

Dessa vez sim, arregalou os olhos e seu sangue gelou. Estava deitado de lado e via perfeitamente o dossel à sua frente fechado, o que significava que as cortinas que ficavam às suas costas estavam abertas permitindo que a luz da lua entrasse por sua cama.

Seu coração aumentou o ritmo e encrespou os dedos no lençol ao sentir que seu colchão abaixava suavemente.

- Amooor... – ouviu um sussurro no meio da noite, tão perto que sua respiração ficou superficial.

Girou o corpo violentamente tentando se safar do tarado do Potter, mas este lhe aprisionou na cama segurando seus dois punhos.

- M-me d-deixe em paz – logrou gaguejar enquanto forcejava contra o grifinório – Ou vou gritar!

Potter riu. – Pode gritar, acho que todos os grifinórios sonham em ouvir um grito desesperado do Príncipe das Serpentes...

Isso foi direto ao orgulho do loiro, quem voltou a se debater contra o colchão, mas em silêncio.

Harry voltou a sorrir. Malfoy preferia a reputação acima de tudo.

O moreno conseguiu forçar suas mãos sobre a cabeça e montar sobre seu corpo. Virou o rosto quando lábios se deslizaram sobre os seus meio que às cegas, tentando beija-lo. Draco evitou o beijo, mas em compensação, o rosto do grifinório foi direto em seu pescoço.

E Potter pareceu não se importar, visto que passou a beijar essa parte com entusiasmo.

_- Sou um Malfoy! Sou um Malfoy! Não posso permitir que isso aconteça!_ – Draco se recriminava mentalmente, tentando arrancar forças do nada e ter domínio de seus próprios medos.

Potter realmente lhe dava muito medo quando agia como um maníaco sexual!

E sua reação foi espontânea quando sentiu a língua do moreno deslizar por seu pescoço, úmida, quente...

Ergueu a perna livre do corpo que o aprisionava e deu com o joelho nas costelas do violador.

Harry soltou uma queixa de dor e caiu para o lado. Isso bastou para que o loiro se escapulisse de seu agarre e sem se importar com nada se lançasse para fora da cama, caindo no chão. Tentou agarra-lo, mas só conseguiu segurar na camisa do pijama do sonserino.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

Draco voltou a se desesperar e com todas as forças se ergueu do chão e se lançou em direção à cama do ruivo.

- Acorda Weasel!

Harry estalou a língua em desaprovação. Saltou da cama sem soltar o agarre na camisa do loiro e o envolveu pela cintura para em seguida lhe tapar a boca.

- Shiii... Ele não vai acordar, mas pode incomodar os outros...

Draco se debateu histericamente, chutando o ar com as pernas, mas Potter parecia ter tomado alguma poção de energia, pois o ergueu do chão sem problemas e o jogou de volta à cama.

Assim que seu corpo saltou amortecido pelo colchão, se impulsionou para fora da cama e tentou correr, mas o grifinório voltou a agarra-lo e joga-lo de volta no colchão. Não se deu por vencido e com uma agilidade que nunca imaginou que possuía, se desvencilhou das mãos do moreno e com um movimento flexível com o corpo passou por baixo dos braços de Potter e correu para o banheiro. Trancou a porta e se encostou nela escorrendo para o chão onde permaneceu a noite toda sentado, tremendo, respiração entrecortada e ouvindo as batidas do próprio coração.

Harry olhava para a porta do banheiro, apoiou as mãos no quadril e controlou a respiração, que estava um pouco agitada pelo exercício.

Riu com gosto ao notar como o sonserino havia fugido. Se Malfoy se empenhasse desse jeito no Quidditch, conseguiria pegar a Snitch primeiro que qualquer um. Pra ser mais sincero, ele parecia a própria Snitch dourada!

Seus olhos voltaram a tomar um brilho deslumbrante, fazendo com que o verde de suas íris reluzissem com a luz da lua.

Amava perseguir e capturar a Snitch, e estava começando a gostar de perseguir e tentar capturar a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Zabini acabava de pegar uma torrada quando Draco caiu sentado a seu lado na mesa da Sonserina para o café da manhã.

Ergueu os olhos para dar bom dia ao amigo e tentar se desculpar pelo que aconteceu, quando a torrada caiu de sua mão, tomado pelo susto.

Pansy também se assustou e acabou por esquecer que estava ressentida com o loiro, incluindo Crabbe e Goyle o olhavam com horror.

Draco Malfoy estava mais pálido que o normal, os olhos avermelhados por passar a noite em claro e sobressalentes olheiras denunciavam seu cansaço.

O loiro ignorava tudo ao seu redor, a única coisa que tinha em mente era bolar um plano de sobrevivência ou acabaria sendo violentado pelo maníaco dos olhos verdes...

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: CarineCG; Lil's B**; **Bruh M**.; **Simca-chan**; **Cristal Black** - olá, que bom que está curtindo a fic! Eu sou meio sádica com o Dray, mas é por uma boa causa (rsrrsss), espero que tenha se divertido com esse novo cap. Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs; **Condessa Oluha.**


	4. O Plano Perfeito

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**4 – O Plano Perfeito**

Draco praticamente se arrastava para a aula de Transfiguração. Nem chegou a notar que muitas vezes Blaise lhe segurava para que não caísse.

- Cara... Que te fizeram na Torre da Grifinória? – o sonserino moreno estava pasmado. Nunca em sua vida viu Malfoy nesse estado e olha que eram amigos desde que usavam fraldas.

Como o esperado, Draco não respondeu, nem parecia ter ouvido o que disse. Sua mente trabalhava em alguma forma de se livrar do Testa-Rachada e só tinha até o horário do jantar para ter tudo planejado e o tempo estava se esgotando.

Na sala de MacGonagall sentou-se ao lado de Zabini e abriu seu livro de Herbologia e o pergaminho da ultima aula de Runas Antigas tentando disfarçar o cansaço.

Blaise enrugou as sobrancelhas sentindo lástima pelo amigo. Ia tentar alerta-lo de que esse não era o livro correto, quando notou que algo brilhava entre a gola da camisa do loiro.

- Um colar?

Draco se sobre-saltou quando a mão de Blaise se dirigia ao seu pescoço e não tardou em dar um tapa.

- Que pretende? – perguntou na defensiva, como se o amigo tivesse intenções obscuras.

- Queria ver o seu colar, nunca o vi usando – se defendeu afastando as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Isso não é um colar... – sussurrou mais relaxado. Aproximando-se mais do outro, para que ninguém o ouvisse, principalmente certo grifinório que acabava de entrar junto com os dois melhores amigos.

- Ah não? E o que é?

- É um chivatoscópio... – esclareceu, diminuindo ainda mais a voz.

Quando saiu do banheiro nessa manhã após uma ameaça por parte de Weasley, os dois grifinórios entraram juntos no banheiro para se aprontarem ou chegariam tarde para o café da manhã, visto que embaçou ali dentro com medo de sair.

Como ficou sozinho no quarto, tratou de buscar às pressas em seu baú, o chivatoscópio que ganhou de sua mãe quando cursava o quarto ano. Lembrou dele quando estava perdendo as esperanças de manter seu traseiro intocado, pena que lhe serviria apenas para avisa-lo do perigo, quando Potter estivesse perto.

Sorriu ao achar o artefato e prendendo em seu pescoço sentiu-se mais aliviado. O imbecil do quatro-olhos não poderia mais pegá-lo desprevenido. Agora teria a mente mais tranqüila e não se desesperaria a ponto de nem conseguir sacar a varinha.

Sua confiança começava a voltar...

Porém, ainda estava com medo, e muito esgotado pela noite que passou fugindo e sem conseguir pregar os olhos. E sabia que esse artefato só servia para prevenir e não realmente o ajudaria a se livrar do tarado.

- Senhor Malfoy! – repreendeu a professora o olhando com reprovação.

Draco olhou um pouco deslocado e notou que ela aguardava algo, então buscou a Blaise quem ergueu os ombros sem entender, pois também tinha perdido o rumo da aula enquanto ouvia o loiro.

- Perdão professora... O que dizia?

- Sente-se com o senhor Potter. O trabalho é em dupla – ela voltou a repetir, severa – E você senhor Zabini, sente-se com o senhor Weasley.

Foi então que Draco notou o ruivo, em pé ao lado de sua carteira e esperando que saísse para se sentar com Zabini.

Potter, do outro lado da sala, o esperava ansiosamente com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Merda...

Despediu-se de Blaise como se estivesse indo para a cadeira elétrica.

Ao chegar junto à Potter se sentou cuidadosamente, o mais longe que conseguiu, o que era impossível visto que a mesa era uma só para os dois e as cadeiras ficavam praticamente coladas.

Quem foi o retardado que projetou esses móveis? Deveria ser encarcerado a pão e água!

Então notou que seu chivatoscópio estava quieto. Estranhou. Seria capaz de estar com defeito? Impossível! Sua mãe nunca lhe daria um artefato tão precioso e que dependia sua vida, com um mínimo de problema.

Bem, talvez, nesse instante, Potter não pensava em ataca-lo...

E contradizendo suas teorias, uma mão se deslizou por sua perna.

Pulou na cadeira quando dedos se apertaram em sua coxa, o que atraiu a atenção de quase todos os grifinórios. Notou alarmado, as miradas ansiosas de Finnigan, Thomas, Weasley, Granger, Longbotton entre outros que não se lembrava o nome.

Apertou a borda da mesa com desespero crescente. Todos os malditos leões estavam esperando que desse um chilique em plena aula da vice-diretora! Via como sorrisos de deboches começavam a ser formados na cara de cada um deles.

Não permitiria que fosse motivo de chacota! Ninguém teria o privilégio de tirar com a cara de Draco Malfoy!

Só Potter, pelo jeito...

Grunhiu ao sentir que essa mão se deslizava lentamente quase em local estritamente proibido.

Abaixou uma das mãos e segurou a de Potter lançando-lhe um olhar assassino.

E o maldito chivatoscópio não funcionava mesmo! Uma completa perda de tempo!

- Não se atreva... – sibilou.

Potter sorriu com presunção, se inclinou contra seu rosto, para seu maior constrangimento, e lhe sussurrou de volta.

- Sua mão está fria... Posso te esquentar bem discretamente, se quiser...

- Vá se ferrar... – xingou entre-dentes antes da professora colocar à sua frente três objetos. Uma moeda, uma escova de dente e um aro vermelho. Os mesmos objetos foram postos frente a Potter.

- Muito bem classe... – MacGonagall chamou a atenção de todos – Começaremos transformando esses objetos em outros similares antes de tentar transforma-los em algo completamente diferente. A moeda é de metal então se concentrem em algum objeto do mesmo material, será mais fácil conseguir a transformação, assim farão com a escova que é de plástico e o aro que é de borracha. Quem conseguir uma transformação mais avançada, como por exemplo: transformar o metal em tecido ou o plástico em argila; ganhará vinte pontos para a Casa.

Harry pegou a varinha e com um curto giro de pulso transformou a moeda em um lenço, a escova em um copo de vidro e o aro em um sabonete.

Draco piscou repetidas vezes, impressionado. Nossa, o cara-rachada era bom mesmo em Trasnformação!

Então um novo aperto em sua coxa lhe chamou a atenção, molesto.

- Me deixa, idiota... – voltou a grunhir tentando se livrar da mão do moreno que parecia grudada em sua perna.

- Sua vez... – o grifinório lhe sorriu.

Draco voltou a grunhir e sacando sua varinha, a primeira coisa que pensou era em azarar ao tarado que ainda mantinha a mão pregada em sua perna. Logo desfez esse pensamento.

Não podia, pois estava dormindo em terreno grifinório e se ousasse a enfeitiçar o ídolo, os fãs lhe fariam pagar até o último fio de cabelo.

Tentou se concentrar na aula e transformar os objetos, mas o descarado não tirava os olhos de si.

- Dá pra parar? – apertou a varinha com raiva.

- Estava me perguntando... Por que tem tanto pavor, Draco? – Harry apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou a cabeça na mão, ficando reclinado – Ninguém nunca te tocou?

- Cala a boca... – o fulminou com a mirada, tremendo pelo rumo da conversa.

Harry arregalou os olhos. – É isso? Você é virgem... Nunca beijou ninguém?

- E você, pelo visto já andou estuprando um par de gente por aí.

Harry voltou a apertar sua perna, ladeando um sorriso. Resolveu ignorar a acusação e partir para algo mais interessante – provocar a Draco Malfoy.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo, amor... – sussurrou com malícia – Se quiser, depois da aula, posso te mostrar como se sente prazer... Vou lamber bem devagarzinho o seu pênis, começando da base, até a ponta. Deixar bem molhado para que sinta excitação enquanto chupo a glande, apertando com os lábios e roçando a pontinha com a língua... Farei isso várias vezes até que se acostume, depois colocarei inteirinho dentro da boca...

Draco estremeceu e quase se afastou bruscamente do moreno. Só não fez porque Potter o manteve imóvel com a mirada verde, cravada em seus olhos. Viu como o moreno passou a língua pelos lábios e seu corpo deu outro sobre-salto involuntário.

Agora parecia que a mão do grifinório queimava em contato com sua coxa.

- Chuparei bem gostoso, como se fosse um doce delicioso... Beijarei cada pedacinho, massageando com carinho suas bolas... Isso também causa muito prazer... Já imaginou? – Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, provocando, sabendo que Malfoy estava em ponto de sucumbir, pela forma horrorizada que o olhava, as íris prateadas demonstrando uma tormenta de emoções – Já imaginou Draco? Ter seu pênis aprisionado inteirinho em minha boca?

- Senhor Malfoy! - Draco se sacudiu inteiro ao ouvir o chamado de MacGonagall. Girou o rosto para enfocar a professora, ainda em estado de choque – Todos já estão terminando...

Oh Merlin todo poderoso! Em sua cabeça não tinha nada a não ser a imagem perturbadora e doentia de Harry Potter com a boca... Com a maldita boca imunda de grifinório maníaco em seu... Bem ali...

Por que tinha que ter a imaginação tão fértil?

Suas bochechas queimavam.

Droga. Droga. Droga...

Respirou fundo sabendo que a professora o observava com os braços cruzados esperando que fizesse a lição de hoje. E ela estava perdendo a paciência.

Não somente sentia a mirada dura de Minerva MacGonagall, mas as da classe inteira, o que provava que ele era o único que não fez nada durante a aula.

Tentou se concentrar e apontou a varinha para a moeda, notando e se recriminando mentalmente por estar com a mão trêmula.

_- Vamos Draco, pense em algo... Não precisa superar a façanha do quatro-olhos, é só transfigurar esses objetos que toda a atenção se desviará..._ – recitava pra si mesmo.

Girou o pulso o mais elegante possível e viu, com ganas de morrer, como a moeda se transformava em um ovo.

Ficou ainda mais vermelho enquanto a professora franzia o cenho e a classe exclamava surpresa. Repetiu o feitiço com a escova de dente e para melhorar sua situação, esta se transformou em uma salsicha e para finalizar, o aro virou outro ovo, porém frito com a gema perfeitamente ao centro da clara.

Seu queixo caiu e por seus lábios saiu um apagado gritinho de indignação.

Não tinha pensado nisso! Não tinha! Jamais esteve na cabeça uma salsicha e dois ovos!

O burburinho da sala logo se fez presente para sua maior vergonha. Todos comentavam que transformou de propósito, só para caçoar da Chefe de Casa da Grifinória.

- Não sei em que estava pensando senhor Malfoy, mas vou levar isso com muita diplomacia... – Minerva se fez ouvir pelos murmúrios, mantendo a pose – Sabe que não se pode transformar objetos em alimentos. Os gêneros alimentícios só são transformados por eles mesmos – ela apontou a varinha para os objetos que voltaram em sua forma original – Faça novamente – ordenou.

Draco estava tenso. Sentia algumas gotinhas de suor em sua testa e estava tremendo imperceptivelmente. Talvez apenas Potter sentia seu corpo estremecer.

Sentiu como os dedos do moreno se cerravam em seu músculo, como forma de apoio, mas que na realidade o deixou ainda mais tenso, pensando em coisas que não deveria estar pensando em plena aula de Transformação.

_- Pense em algo grande... Hum... Uma casa... – _negou rapidamente. Uma casa era enorme demais_ – Um barco... Isso, um barco..._ – se concentrou e moveu o pulso _– Um barco comprido._

A moeda se transformou em...

- Uma banana! – MacGonagall exclamou, horrorizada.

Draco rapidamente tentou transfigurar o próximo objeto. – _Um livro! Por tudo que é mais sagrado, que saia um livro! _– rogou interiormente.

A professora soltou outra exclamação, dessa vez ofendida. Uma lingüiça apontava em sua direção.

Então Draco de olhos fortemente fechados ergueu a mão para sua última tentativa, mas desta vez foi impedido.

- Basta senhor Malfoy! Não tente mais nada... – ela sussurrou, irritada – Venha ao meu escritório depois do jantar para tratar sobre sua detenção – então se dirigiu à classe – Eu quero que as duplas façam um relatório detalhado sobre a aula de hoje, exijo que citem nomes, bibliografia e como dever para a próxima aula, praticar a transformação avançada entre as matérias. Estão dispensados.

Os alunos saíram reclamando, pois teriam que se reunir fora de aula com seu par para fazer o trabalho.

- Conseguiu como sempre furão – Weasley não perdeu a oportunidade antes de deixar a sala.

Draco queria chorar. Olhava para a mesa sem saber como aconteceu.

E tudo isso era culpa de quem? De quem?

- Te odeio Potter... – murmurou sem fitá-lo. Levantou e jogando as coisas dentro de sua mochila partiu sem olhar pra trás.

Harry ficou sentado no mesmo lugar, a sala já vazia. Olhava para a própria mão, levemente avermelhada.

Malfoy não havia percebido, mas quando estava tenso e preocupado em transformar os objetos, apertava tão forte sua mão que quando se deu conta, estavam praticamente de mãos dadas com os dedos entrelaçados firmemente.

- Sinistro... – negando com a cabeça, tratou de recolher seu material e deixar a sala.

* * *

Depois da última classe, Draco foi à Torre da Grifinória deixar seu material antes de seguir para o jantar.

Suspirou com cansaço. Estava esgotado, cabeceava ridiculamente na aula de História da Magia e teve uma lamentável vez em que sua testa chegou a golpear a mesa com estrépito chamando assim a atenção dos demais alunos que por milagre ainda continuavam acordados. Como dividia a aula a maioria com Corvinais, ninguém comentou nada e o ignorou com reprovação.

Queria apenas cair deitado e dormir... Dormir até não poder mais...

Só que com o pensamento de uma cama aconchegante, vinha a lembrança da última noite e do maníaco.

- Lástima... – reclamou empurrando a porta do dormitório.

Estava vazio para seu grande alívio.

Largou a mochila sobre seu baú e estava para retornar os passos, quando teve a fabulosa idéia.

Girou de frente para sua cama e olhou ao redor. Seu pai havia lhe ensinado no ano passado, um feitiço de aprisionamento bastante poderoso.

Sorriu cinicamente, pela primeira vez depois do fatídico momento em que Potter enlouqueceu.

Seu plano estava prestes a ser posto em prática...

Com cuidado lançou um feitiço silenciador na cama e como o esperado, não funcionou. Então foi ao banheiro, molhou uma das mãos e voltou ao quarto. No piso de madeira ao lado da cama espirrou algumas gotas para em seguida apontar com a varinha, lançando um feitiço de limpeza.

As gotas desapareceram, o que significava que apenas sua cama não podia ser enfeitiçada.

Voltou a sorrir. Dessa vez teria um feitiço preparado para o grifinório.

Traçou um círculo invisível com a ponta da varinha ao redor da cama. Quando retornou no ponto de partida, onde completaria o círculo, murmurou "Corpus Encarcere". O círculo outrora invisível brilhou por um instante e voltou a desaparecer.

Feliz, desceu para a Sala Comunal onde estava, por sinal, a sangue-ruim. Passou por ela a ignorando redondamente rumo ao Salão Principal.

Hermione fingia ler, mas quando o sonserino passou pelo retrato fechou o livro e ficou pensativa olhando por onde o loiro saíra. Malfoy estava feliz demais.

- Aí tem coisa... – disse a si mesma para em seguida procurar a Harry.

* * *

MacGonagall havia lhe mandado arrumar toda a enfermaria sob a supervisão de Madame Pomfrey.

Era uma tarefa monótona. Ficou tentado em pegar uma poção revitalizante, pois não agüentava com o próprio corpo, sua cabeça latejava e seus olhos pareciam querer cair.

No final, acabou desistindo da idéia, pois a enfermeira não tirava os olhos de si.

Depois de duas horas foi liberado a ir dormir.

Assim, retornou à Torre e em silêncio entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Deserto. Subiu a escada e mais silencioso ainda, adentrou o dormitório.

O quarto estava com as luzes apagadas. Conforme sua vista foi se acostumando com a escuridão e a pouca claridade da lua que entrava pela janela, distinguiu os móveis com facilidade.

Dissimulou seu nervosismo, assim como ignorou suas mãos suando.

Com cuidado e sem fazer barulho foi até sua cama e se livrou da capa estudantil. Sentia seus fios da nuca eriçarem e sabia que estava sendo observado por Potter.

Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa quando algo, ou melhor, alguém lhe tocou no quadril. Seu corpo estremeceu involuntariamente e estava tentado em sair correndo e voltar a se trancar no banheiro, mas se manteve firme, quase morrendo, mas ficou ali, tudo pelo bem de seu plano.

Se sobre-saltou quando o moreno se encostou a suas costas e voltou a se arrepiar inteiro quando a respiração do grifinório bateu m sua nuca. Apertou as mãos em punho, as juntas ficando brancas pela força que fazia.

- Estava te esperando, amor...

_- Agora ou nunca!_ – gritou para si mesmo e num movimento inesperado, empurrou a Potter contra a cama caindo no chão e com mão trêmula sacou a varinha golpeando o solo e soltando em voz alta – Corpus Encarcere!

Estava desesperado, alerta, apavorado.

Ergueu os olhos para encontrar com olhos verdes.

Harry se incorporou no colchão onde havia caído deitado pela força com que Malfoy lhe empurrou e ao tentar sair da cama, não conseguiu.

Franziu o cenho sem entender. Passou a mão pelo ar sem sentir nada, mas quando tentava deixar a cama, era barrado por um feitiço.

Draco não resistiu e começou a gargalhar histericamente. Sabia que estava rindo não por diversão, mas por êxtase e alívio supremo.

Harry Potter não poderia relar um dedo em seu corpo e estava a salvo de ser estuprado ao menos por essa noite!

Não poderia estar se sentindo melhor!

Ficou de pé, enfrentando o moreno com ar arrogante e um sorriso afetado nos lábios.

- Eis o verdadeiro golpe de mestre cara-rachada – arrastou as palavras – A verdadeira mente sonserina!

Harry apenas o fitava com os lábios apertados e sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

Draco mordeu o canto da boca com entusiasmo. Agora era só pensar em algo para se vingar de tudo que sofreu... Então franziu o cenho em confusão quando as únicas coisas que teve em mente foram dois ovos e uma salsicha.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Minakashun**; **Amanda Miranda**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **St. Luana** - olá, tudo bom? Obrigada por mais este comentário! Espero que se divirta até o final da fic e com o Dray se descabelando (rsrrsss) XD Espero que tenha gostado desse chap. não está tão divertido como os demais, mas espero que esteja a altura! Bjs; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Condessa Oluha**; **Marjarie**; **Fabiana** - olá, tudo bom? Obrigada pelo comentário! Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo com o pobre Dray e o tarado do Harry! Isso me incentiva a mais HD sádico! hehehe XD Bjs; **Bruh M**.; **Mrs. Browne**; **Simca-chan**; **CarineCG**; **Karla Valéria** - olá, tudo bom? Fico feliz em saber que mesmo não gostando do estilo, vc tenha se arriscado ler e mais ainda por ter te agradado! Obrigada! Bjs.

Espero não ter esquecido de citar ninguém, caso aconteceu peço desculpas e me avise ok?


	5. O Pinto que Quase Entrou pela Culatra

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**5 –** O **Pinto** que _Quase_ Entrou pela **Culatra**

Draco Malfoy era um cara de sorte, inteligente, astuto, estrategista e muito, muito lindo!

Nesse momento, olhando ao cara-rachada emburrado e aprisionado por seu poderoso feitiço, afinal, era um sangue-puro descendente de uma das famílias mais obscuras que existia no mundo bruxo, não cabia em si de felicidade.

Ignorou o fato de lembrar a trágica cena da aula de Transformação cujo conteúdo dominante era a salsicha e os ovos.

Quase poderia dançar tamanha alegria que sentia nesse momento.

Harry Potter por sua vez estava mortalmente calado. Prestava atenção no sonserino e em como ele sorria e quase saltitava pela habitação feito Bambi.

Ignorou o fato de estar começando a acha-lo adorável e gracioso, afinal, estava preso em uma cama sem poder atormentar o loiro esse, saltitante.

- Vejamos... – Draco rompeu o silencio – O que farei com você? – com ar altivo e elegante passou a caminhar de um lado a outro, observando atentamente ao prisioneiro – Castrar? – Harry arregalou os olhos – Não... Não. Não. Não. – Draco negou com a cabeça, fazendo seus fios platinados balançarem suavemente – Castrar não causaria o efeito desejado. Teremos que deixa-lo impotente, com ganas de ereção, mas com o... – olhou burlescamente para o meio das pernas do moreno – Mais mole que um trapo velho.

Então voltou a rir quando Potter lhe fulminou com a mirada. Apontou a varinha para o grifinório que afastou instintivamente, para seu maior prazer.

Potter estava com medo! Sim! Sim! E se vingaria desse quatro-olhos!

Mas antes a humilhação, coisa que conseguia fazer com maestria. Humilhar aos outros!

- Sabe cara-rachada... Você acha que aquela lorota ridícula na sala de MacGonagall me transtornou? Sua conversinha mole e essas coisas nojentas que disse a única coisa que me provocou foi ânsias de vômito! E se eu quisesse sentir prazer, não seria justamente com você retardado energúmeno dos infernos – bateu um pé no chão, torcendo os lábios com repulsa – Preferia transar com a Lula-Gigante! Duvido que você, néscio e torpe do jeito que é, conseguiria dar prazer a uma estátua! Pagaria pra ver! – zombou com vontade.

Duvidava? Pagaria pra ver? Não conseguiria dar prazer?

Essas palavras cravaram fundo dentro de Harry, quem apertava as mãos em punho e o encarava com tanta ferocidade que o verde de seus olhos quase faiscavam.

Malfoy não sabia o que estava buscando e as conseqüências de suas palavras humilhantes seriam catastróficas para o loiro.

- Nunca te ensinaram a não brincar com fogo, Draco? – disse calmamente, em voz baixa.

Malfoy ergueu o queixo desafiante e respondeu petulante. – Já sim, mas eu adoro ir contra o que me dizem e sempre me dou bem no final.

Harry o mediu de cima a baixo, com descaro. – Confiante e dono de si mesmo...

Draco não gostou dessa mirada pervertida. Dessa vez não estava com medo, pois tinha o controle da situação e quem estava a sua mercê era o quatro-olhos descarado. Estava tão confiante que ignorava o calor emanado por seu chivatoscópio anunciando "perigo".

Aproximou-se um pouco da cama, o suficiente para provocar ao grifinório. Passou os dedos pela gola da camisa abrindo o tecido e mostrando parte do pescoço.

- Pelo visto ainda cobiça meu corpo, não? – estreitou os olhos e sorriu de lado, sussurrando – A pancada na cabeça deve ter te causado algum dano grave, se acha que é só vir aqui e se apoderar de mim...

Notou como os olhos verdes se pousavam nessa parte de pele pálida.

- Draco, vem aqui... – o moreno sorriu meigamente – Tenho que me desculpar com você...

- Ah sim? – o loiro ladeou a cabeça, pensativo. Enquanto desabrochava os botões com inocência – Estou morrendo de sono, acho melhor tomar um banho e ir dormir. Amanhã você se desculpa decentemente. O que acha?

- Não... Acho melhor me desculpar agora – seus olhos ainda se mantinham presos na pele pálida conforme a camisa se abria. Passou a língua pelos lábios como se estivesse esfomeado.

Draco não escondeu um sorrisinho ao perceber isso. Deu-lhe as costas e deslizou o tecido pelos ombros, mostrando mais do que já havia mostrado a alguém. Nem no vestiário de Quidditch deixava que olhos alheios lhe espiassem.

- Eu vou tomar um relaxante banho e assim que eu sair, vá se preparando para o seu castigo. Será uma larga noite pra você, Potty... Pelo que me fez passar até agora. – dessa vez falou seriamente – Diga adeus ao seu pênis, pois não vai conseguir nem ir ao banheiro sem temer que ele caia pela privada – sorriu maldosamente antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

Harry enrugou o nariz. Malfoy tinha uma mente...

Passou os olhos ao redor, pensativo. Hermione havia avisado que algo passaria, só não esperava que fosse isso. Tinha que admitir que o furão era realmente surpreendente quando queria.

Sua mente trabalhava rápido. Usando seu lado sonserino e a astúcia natural que possuía. Não ficaria ali esperando que algo passasse pela mente macabra do loiro, não era tolo. Sorte que Malfoy estava nitidamente esgotado pela noite em claro, o que deixava seu raciocínio mais lento.

Nesse momento era capaz de estar clamando por misericórdia se não fosse pelo stress que causou.

Então seus olhos voltaram a brilhar travessos. Sorriu alegremente enquanto esticava a mão para o seu baú que ficava entre as duas camas. Quase riu feliz quando alcançou a abri-lo sem muito sacrifício. Não podia deixar a cama, mas seus braços e pernas não eram detidos pelo feitiço, o que era uma grande sorte a seu favor.

* * *

Draco deixava a água deslizar por suas costas, desde a nuca até os pés. De olhos fechados sentia como seu corpo cedia ao conforto e o sono, que depois de tanto tempo sendo ignorado, começava a pesar as pálpebras.

Maldisse por estar nesse estado, ou já teria feito picadinho de grifinório. Sua mente estava oca, só habitada pela necessidade de repouso e por dois ovos e uma salsicha...

Torceu os lábios com moléstia. Realmente seria interessante castrar ao imbecil. Tudo era culpa dele de todos os modos...

Abriu os olhos e se concentrou em seus pés. A água escorrendo por eles até o ralo. Subiu a mirada para os joelhos depois para as coxas, então parou para observar seu membro. Rosado e coroado por finos pêlos platinados, quase transparentes.

Como seria tê-lo dentro da boca de...

Arregalou os olhos quando uma corrente percorreu seu corpo se concentrando em sua virilha e causando que seu membro reagisse.

- Esquece! Esquece! – disse a si mesmo desviando os olhos – Certamente seria horrível e grotesco.

Mudou o grifo para água gelada e quase escorregou com a mudança de temperatura. Afastou-se da água e a toda velocidade fechou o chuveiro.

Pelo menos seu corpo não parecia querer mais nada além de um agasalho e uma cama macia para desmaiar.

Enrolou na cintura uma toalha e pegou outra para secar o cabelo. Deixou o banheiro enquanto enxugava os fios platinados, algumas gotas deslizando pelo meio das costas.

Então sentiu um arrepio subindo pela coluna até arrepiarem os fios da nuca ao mesmo tempo em que o chivatoscópio em seu pescoço começou a vibrar em modo de "grande perigo iminente".

Ficou tenso e logo buscou o gifinório em sua cama.

A toalha que segurava caiu no chão e seu estômago deu uma volta agonizante ao constatar que estava vazio.

Apavorado, girou o corpo no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor, vasculhando cada canto, escrutando cada sombra. Tateou suas coisas e com desespero segurou a varinha ficando em guarda.

Nada...

Oh merda... De novo não...

Quis chorar. Suas pernas não obedeciam e começaram a retroceder em busca de apoio e um lugar onde não fosse atacado pela retaguarda.

Como Potter conseguiu? Era uma magia poderosa! Duvidava que um dia aprenderiam em Hogwarts.

Sua audição estava tão atenta que seria capaz de ouvir um alfinete caindo.

Harry sorria no escuro, vendo como o loiro estava literalmente apavorado. Parecia que ia lutar contra um basilisco.

O ranger da cama de Ron fez Malfoy sobre-saltar de susto e se enfiar entre sua cama e a de Potter. Grave erro.

Harry não tardou em retirar a capa de invisibilidade e arrastar a Malfoy para a cama.

Com um grito, o loiro caiu sobre o colchão e fatalmente derrubou a varinha quando seu braço golpeou a borda da cama. Esta ao cair no chão rolou para baixo da cama do moreno.

Horrorizado, de respiração suspensa, olhos arregalados e com o coração na garganta, Draco se viu aprisionado em sua própria cama com o maníaco dos olhos verdes!

Jogou-se pra trás trombando no feitiço de encarcere e voltou a cair sobre Potter. Debateu-se fortemente e voltou a se afastar, dessa vez indo parar de pé perto da cabeceira da cama.

O desgraçado do quatro-olhos não tinha escapado! Olhou para a capa que jazia no chão ao lado da cama e ruminou de raiva e impotência.

Não... Isso não estava acontecendo! Negava a acreditar!

O riso do moreno lhe fez voltar à realidade. Potter ria maliciosamente e observava sem reserva o corpo pálido, arrepiado e só coberto por uma toalha.

- Hoje será um banquete! – exclamou com prazer – Não acha, amor?

Draco soltou um grito pela garganta e se pregou contra a parede, quase querendo subir pelos mastros e desaparecer com o dossel.

Potter estava realmente assustador...

O pior era que não tinha o quarto e o banheiro para correr, estava aprisionado no pequeno espaço de uma cama!

- Weasel seu troglodita burro! Acorda! – berrou a todo pulmão ignorando que acordaria Hogwarts inteira.

Harry voltou a sorrir, dessa vez com cinismo. – Sabe por que ele nunca acorda? – os olhos do loiro começavam a lacrimejar – Porque sua cama é enfeitiçada com silenciador... E sabe por que ninguém veio até agora? – o loiro negou lentamente, tremendo contra a parede – Porque eu lanço um silenciador no quarto inteiro, para ninguém nos escutar... – ladeou a cabeça e o mediu de cima a baixo novamente, com estrema maldade nos olhos – Você me ofendeu, estou me sentindo insultado... Agora me vejo na obrigação de te mostrar que posso dar prazer a um arrogante puro-sangue e eu adoraria ouvir você gritar de prazer até sangrar a garganta...

Draco sentia seu coração tão alucinado quanto estava. E a porcaria do chivatoscópio vibrava com mais empenho emitindo um brilho de alerta. Pra quê adiantava isso agora? Estava trancafiado num espaço minúsculo com o tarado sexual e dessa vez sim, poderia já ir se despedindo de sua virgindade.

Viu, ainda mais horrorizado, como Potter tirava a camiseta e a jogava para o lado, sem desviar a mirada dos seus olhos. Os ombros largos e o peitoril malhado logo lhe fez agonizar como um pato a caminho da panela.

Tentou varar a parede se chocando várias vezes contra ela, quando Potter passou a tirar a calça do pijama, bem lentamente. Seu corpo deslizava de um lado ao outro pela cabeceira da cama, buscando alguma solução, mas já se tendo como caso perdido.

Então, só de boxer preta, o moreno se posicionou agachado, os braços frente ao corpo e as mãos apoiadas abertas no colchão, como um felino predador.

- Vamos negociar Potter! – tentou desesperadamente, sentindo como o medo subia pelas entranhas e seus pêlos se eriçavam.

Os olhos verdes estavam brilhando estranhamente e um sorriso brincou nos lábios do moreno.

- Acho que não tem acordo depois que se insulta um leão... – sussurrou suavemente.

Draco gritou quando o moreno avançou contra si. Girou o corpo contra a parede e tentou se agarrar em algo quando foi puxado, suas unhas arranhando o papel de parede.

Harry o envolveu pela cintura e o ergueu para lança-lo deitado contra o colchão. Sentiu como o loiro se debatia, chutava, socava e berrava por socorro. Tentou dominar o corpo pálido, montando sobre ele, mas Malfoy foi mais ágil rolando para o lado.

O sonserino se levantou às pressas e se lançou contra as laterais da cama, sendo impedido de cair no chão pelo feitiço de aprisionamento. Com reflexos mais apurados pelo pânico, Draco conseguia se esquivar das rápidas mãos de Harry e se revolvia de um lado a outro como uma mariposa se debatendo contra a lâmpada de um poste.

Ou seria como a Snitch entre dois apanhadores? Isso soava mais poético na opinião do moreno.

Harry não escondeu sua excitação em persegui-lo, em tentar domina-lo. Cada vez com mais empenho e com mais vontade. Avançou contra esse corpo esguio que começava a transpirar, mas seus dedos apenas roçaram pela pele macia do abdômen e se envolveram na toalha a arrancando num único movimento.

Draco tentou saltar para o outro lado, mas a toalha deslizou pelas pernas o atrapalhando no momento da fuga. Caiu de bruços entre as almofadas e antes de conseguir se erguer sentiu como outro corpo se debruçava sobre si e mãos fortes o agarravam pelos pulsos.

Teve os braços puxados para trás forçando flexionar os joelhos e arrebitar o traseiro onde algo estranhamente duro fez questão de se acomodar.

Arregalou os olhos e tentou se libertar.

- Não! Não Potter! Você não seria tão sonserino! Tão baixo! Tão víbora! – estava apavorado.

Que um milagre acontecesse, que Hogwarts explodisse! Que venha o dilúvio! Qualquer coisa por Merlin!

- Vou te contar um segredo, amor... – a voz de Harry estava rouca, profunda e excitada – Eu sou uma víbora.

Draco apenas conseguiu gritar com mais empenho.

Harry soltou um de seus braços, mas não pôde fazer muito além de apoiar com ele para não se sufocar contra o colchão. E mais horrorizado, percebeu que com a mão livre o moreno fazia algo que nem queria saber o que era e uma coisa quente e suave, porém duro, se encostava entre suas nádegas.

Agarrou-se no lençol enquanto sua respiração incrementava. Fechou os olhos grunhindo desesperado tentando achar um último recurso de emergência, quando sentiu uma presença se materializar.

Abriu os olhos e viu, completamente assombrado, como o Mamute ruivo pobretão estava parado de pé frente à cama. Abriu a boca sem conseguir soltar som algum.

- Oh! Meu! Merlin! – e Ron Weasley tampou os olhos com ambas as mãos retorcendo o rosto numa careta tão destorcida e murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, tamanho trauma. Maldita hora em que acordou apertado para ir ao banheiro!

O mundo parecia ter congelado para Draco, enquanto sentia a vergonha lhe corroendo por dentro, o calor subindo pelo rosto, as bochechas tingidas de carmim.

Preferia estar arrombado ao invés de ser visto nessa posição "dogstille" com Harry Potter atrás, quase entrando por suas partes púbicas, justamente por Weasel! Era humilhante demais, era revoltante, era... Era...

Alguém lá em cima definitivamente lhe detestava...

Foi visto nesse estado por Weasel!

Weasel o viu de quatro, pelado e com Potter o Maníaco Devorador de Loiros Aristocráticos tentando arromba-lo!

Um Malfoy em situação sexualmente humilhante com um Potter e visto por um Weasley! Seu pai com certeza ia decapitá-lo, tortura-lo e deserda-lo! Ia ser considerado a ovelha cor-de-rosa-choque da família!

Harry estava petrificado olhando para o melhor amigo que parecia querer arrancar os próprios olhos, então sentiu como Malfoy tremia cada vez mais incontrolável. Ficou preocupado, pois dessa vez sim o loiro estava colapsando.

- Draco? – deslizou a mão pelas costas suadas do loiro.

Isso foi o que bastou para a sanidade de Draco Malfoy... Com um berro completamente fora de controle, sua magia natural explodiu numa circunferência poderosa.

Harry só teve tempo de se proteger a si mesmo com um feitiço de bloqueio sem varinha e viu, impressionado, como a magia descontrolada do loiro rompia com o feitiço de prisão, golpeava a Ron retalhando suas roupas e o jogando contra a parede e para finalizar estourava as janelas.

Malfoy desabou sobre o colchão esfarrapado completamente vencido.

Harry sorriu com carinho, notando que esse loiro era muito mais do que pensava...

* * *

- Harry! Ron! – Hermione entrou correndo na enfermaria e foi de encontro aos dois amigos.

Harry estava apenas sentado numa das camas e observava a cama ao lado em que estava Draco Malfoy inconsciente.

O ruivo dormia na cama do outro lado.

- Olá Mione – Harry sorriu a amiga, prestando atenção nela e em seu estado recém-acordada. Hermione ainda vestia seu pijama e tinha os cabelos mais cheios que a própria juba de um leão.

- O que houve? MacGonagall nos disse que aconteceu um incidente com o dormitório de vocês.

Harry voltou a sorrir para tranqüiliza-la. – Um descontrole na magia do Malfoy...

- E o que causou esse descontrole?

- Parece que ele não estava muito bem desde ontem e não dormiu direito. Esse acúmulo de stress o levou a perder o controle, segundo Madame Pomfrey, mas ele está se recuperando com poções do sono e revitalizante e algumas gotas antidepressivo.

- Sim, isso foi o que Madame Pomfrey disse a todo mundo, mas eu estou perguntando _o que aconteceu _– ela o encarou severamente.

- Nada tão alarmante... – se limitou a dizer, mas o brilho em seus olhos dava a entender outra coisa.

Hermione negou com a cabeça antes de dar um tapa na cabeça do amigo, quase o derrubando da cama.

- Ow! Mione!

- Está passando dos limites Harry James Potter!

Só que para sua irritação e alegria do moreno, certo Lufa-Lufa apareceu para interrompe-la.

Cedric Diggory vinha preocupado em seu pijama amarelo de algodão.

- Harry, você está bem? – o castanho deu um discreto chega pra lá em Hermione se sentando à beira da cama do moreno e o abraçando protetoramente.

Harry sorriu amplamente ao ter a cabeça de encontro ao pescoço do lufaniano e o cabelo acariciado com carinho.

- Estou um pouco mareado... Minha cabeça dói... – se fez de vítima para receber mais cuidados.

- Oh, pobrezinho... – Cedric beijou sua cabeça.

Hermione rolou os olhos e foi se sentar ao lado da cama de Ron. Harry não tinha jeito...

Harry suspirou com prazer ao ser mimado desse jeito. Mas algo lá no fundo lhe dizia que o cheiro de Cedric não se comparava com o de Malfoy...

Também não conseguia explicar porque o vestiu antes que alguém entrasse pela porta, para ver o que aconteceu, acabando por largar a Ron quase despido e inconsciente no outro lado do quarto.

Seus olhos se dirigiram ao loiro e voltou a sorrir.

Malfoy era um páreo difícil. Não se deixava dominar, não se entregava numa luta e tinha orgulho tão grande como o seu.

E jurou interiormente que seria ele, Harry Potter, o único que penetraria essa barreira e se apoderaria do Príncipe das Serpentes.

No duplo sentido da palavra...

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Amanda Miranda**; **Simca-chan**; **JuzinhaMalfoy**; **St. Luana** - olá, obrigada por mais este comentário! E pelo que vc deve tr lido, sim, o Harry deu um jeitinho, não rompeu o feitiço, mas conseguiu arrastar o loiro junto! XD Um recado do Draco, ele está indignado que vc esteja rindo dele. Ele diz que é virgem e é experiente em muitas coisas e não é por isso que não seja sedutor. Ce sabe, o Draco é meio convencido então, não leve as palavras dele a mal XP Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjs; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Bruh M.**; **Srta. Kinomoto** - olá, pois é, o Harry está muito tarado e sabe como é o Draco testarudo, não quer admitir que está nas garras do leão XD Obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando! Bjs; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **Marjarie**; **Fabi** - olá querida! Ce viu? O Dray já tá surtando e o Harry está cada vez mais confuso, afinal estamos falando de Draco Lindo Fofo Malfoy! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs; **Fabiana** - olá, obrigada pelo review! Espero que tenha dado boas risadas nesse cap tbm! Draco sempre paga o pato não? E vcs pelo visto adoram! XD E eu tbm! XDD Bjks; **Condessa Oluha**; **Raylatan Tidal Tempest** - olá! Nossa adorei o nome (enorme, difícil e poético!) Obrigada pelo comentário, que bom que esteja gostando dos capítulos! Espero que acompanhe sempre. Estou me esforçando em escrever e manter essas atualizações. Espero que tenha curtido esse cap! Bjs; **CarineCG; Stark Scholz.**

**Um aviso para todos os leitores:** não sei se conseguirei manter esse ritmo de atualizações pela semana, está sendo complicado pra mim, então a certeza é que os capítulos postados seguidos sejam no fim de semana (sexta, sábado e domingo).

**Harry Potter comunica:** tem certos leitores(as) que ficam se insinuando para o Draco e tentam conquista-lo. Saibam vocês, pobres muggles, que eu farei isso primeiro, então, nem tentem dar uma de espertinhas(os) que estou de olho em vocês ok? E para quem está me apoiando eu gostaria de agradecer, realmente é bom saber que vocês me vêem com boas intenções apesar dos pesarem e principalmente pra quem vem me dando dicas de como agarrar um loiro arrogante e lindo, meus mais fervorosos agradecimento. E pra quem está reprovando meus atos e estão dando conselhos para o Draco de como, por exemplo, _"chutar o meu saco" (A-lá Oluha) _pra acabar com o meu taradismo, estão na minha lista negra, então, por favor, controlem-se ou a situação será catastrófica.

**Draco Malfoy não tem como comunicar nada, pois é puro-sangue e não mantém contato com muggles.**


	6. Plano B

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**6 – Plano B**

Harry caminhava sozinho pela beira do lago. A tarde ia caindo e os raios do sol se escondendo pelo horizonte.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo soltando um longo suspiro.

Malfoy ainda estava na enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey não o deixava vê-lo. Fazia uma hora que havia tido aquelas conversas assombrosas com Hermione Granger e Ron estava em estado vegetativo desde quando deixou a ala hospitalar.

Não culpava o amigo, afinal, não era qualquer um que sobrevivia depois de uma cena como das que foi testemunha...

Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas no assunto tratado com Hermione. Ela ficara uma fera por ter deixado a Malfoy naquelas condições. Disse que era desumano, cruel e contra todos os direitos de uma pessoa.

Só faltava ela dizer que abriria uma associação em combate ao maltrato dos furões arrogantes, pois havia se referido ao loiro como os elfos domésticos, isso era notório.

Mas depois dessa conversa, acabou por enxergar as coisas de outros modos...

Hermione havia insistido que não era certo usa-lo como estava usando, muito menos manter esses _ataques noturnos_.

- Harry... Se você quer namorar o Malfoy, não pode ficar indo atrás dele e o forçando a nada! Quem vai querer se relacionar com um tarado que só pensa em _ficar_ e exige à força? É um insulto! – Hermione franziu o cenho depois de um tempo em silêncio – E quanto ao Cedric? Já esqueceu dele?

Harry chutou uma pedra pra dentro da água. Cedric era outra história completamente diferente. Ainda gostava do lufaniano, queria voltar a namora-lo, mas com Malfoy era questão de quem vence.

Como lá ia saber como tratar o loiro arrogante se nem gostar dele gostava? Malfoy era... Um desafio...

Parou em seco e fitou o céu alaranjado. Agora que percebia isso. Malfoy, na sua cabeça, sempre foi um desafio e não uma pessoa!

Sempre disputaram para se mostrarem quem era o melhor. Desde o Quidditch até nas Classes de Duelo. Era homem contra homem, olho por olho e dente por dente. Quem podia mais e quem era o perdedor...

Se o assunto mudava para namoro teria que vê-lo como um ser humano! Oh Merlin! Agora sim a ficha caía!

Teria que passar a ver o furão como um suposto pretendente para cortejar, seduzir e cativa-lo!

De repente estava se sentindo mal, enjoado e com dor de cabeça.

Sabia-se um ótimo sedutor, claro, mas somente seduzia àqueles em que se interessava como foi o caso de Cho Chang no seu quarto ano, Ernie MacMillan no ano passado e agora Cedric Diggory quem de certa forma mostrou-se muito mais superior e carismático que os anteriores, a tal ponto que namoraram por quase oito meses e ainda queria tê-lo em seus braços.

Como caralho se seduzia alguém que você nem sequer via como um bombom em duas pernas?

Não, ta certo, Malfoy era bonito, atraente e tinha um baita corpo. Batia de dez a zero em muitos por aí, mas vê-lo pelo lado _amoroso_ era sinistro!

Grunhiu em frustração e esfregou a cabeça em desespero. Seus cabelos se arrepiaram mais que o natural, caindo algumas mechas no rosto.

Havia aqueles que só ficou uma noite, como por exemplo, Lavander Brown, Parvati Patil, Zacharias Smith... Bastou chegar, conversa fútil, mostrar seu interesse e o que tinha de bom e interessante e levar pra cama.

Malfoy certamente se enquadrava nessa categoria, porém, queria namora-lo então teria que trata-lo mais que um encontro casual sem compromisso sério.

Fora que estava se esquecendo completamente que o aludido do loiro não queria saber nada de si, nem por uma noite quem dirá por vários meses.

Sua situação era realmente mais complicada do que esperava...

Assim que voltou para o castelo, soube por Hermione que Malfoy estava para receber alta. Não perdeu tempo em ir vê-lo, mas ao cruzar pela porta da enfermaria, foi barrado por um punho de encontro ao peito.

- Nem tente seu idiota! Se acerque novamente de mim e eu vou cantando de felicidade pra Azkaban por ter de esquartejado!

Harry só teve que erguer as mãos, afastar contra a parede e observar como o loiro deixava a enfermaria com muito rancor. Incluindo Madame Pomfrey, Minerva MacGonagall e Severus Snape estranharam esse ato agressivo.

Snape encarou estreitamente a Potter. – Sei que isso tem a ver com você, e não demorarei em descobrir e te ferrar... – sibilou antes de deixar também a enfermaria.

Minerva por sua vez veio dar as más noticias, ou seria boas notícias?

- Depois do incidente no dormitório, Dumbledore achou que o senhor Malfoy definitivamente não poderá retornar à Sonserina e pediu que tomássemos medidas mais rigorosas – apertou os lábios antes de soltar a bomba – O senhor Malfoy dormirá num quarto separado, para não haver problema em ferir algum companheiro, como aconteceu essa noite. E como não confiamos em que durma sozinho, propus que você, senhor Potter, fique com ele.

- Ah sim? – levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa – Bem... Não posso me negar se for o melhor para todo mundo...

Minerva apoiou a mão em seu ombro direito e apertou com firmeza, em forma de respeito e gratidão. – Sempre soube que você era uma ótima pessoa Harry... Me orgulha seu ato tão nobre.

Harry apenas sorriu em resposta, mostrando-se um bom moço.

* * *

- Hermione, eu preciso de sua ajuda – Harry sentou à frente da amiga na Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Havia saído da enfermaria e corrido em busca da sabe-tudo.

Agora que ficariam definitivamente a sós em um quarto fora das quatro Casas, teria chance de seduzir e convencer a Malfoy a namora-lo.

O problema era: como?

A garota ergueu os olhos do pergaminho e o fitou com curiosidade. – Sobre?

- Hum... Como posso conquistar ao Malfoy? – foi direto ao assunto.

Hermione ficou de boca aberta, sem acreditar. – Harry... Isso é pergunta que se faça? Como eu vou lá saber o que você faz se é você quem quer conquista-lo?

- Não sei! Por que acha que estou te perguntando? – começou a se impacientar.

A garota fechou a boca e pensou por um momento ficando quase vermelha. Então disse para o amigo esperar um segundo e sumiu escadaria acima.

Harry ficou esperando e nesse tempo finalmente enxergou a Ron, sentado em uma poltrona frente ao fogo e olhar distante.

- Hei colega! – passou a mão frente o rosto do ruivo – Tudo ok?

- Furão... Pelado... Você... Sexo... Horror... Morrer... – balbuciava como se tivesse sido beijado por um Dementador.

Harry negou com a cabeça, sentindo pena do melhor amigo. – Lamento Ron, não foi a minha intenção derreter parte de seus neurônios com aquela imagem...

Então ouviu como Hermione descia a escada e quase caiu de costas, tamanha pilha de livros que esta trazia nos braços e flutuando atrás de si.

- Mione... Que? – ficou pasmado quando ela fez questão de praticamente soterra-lo com os livros.

- Aí está! – ela sorriu satisfeita, batendo as mãos como se as limpasse de um pó invisível.

- E o que farei com tudo isso? – estava ainda em choque. Mal conseguia mover os braços, soterrado pelos mais diversos exemplares.

- Você não queria uma ajuda com esse assunto seu? – ela apontou para os livros – O tem agora!

- Ma... Mas... Mione! Pelo amor de Merlin! Como vou ler tudo isso? O dia que conseguir acabar de ler o Malfoy já vai estar viúvo e esperando seu décimo primeiro tataraneto! – estava indignado.

Hermione fechou a cara e apertou os lábios. – Você me pediu ajuda!

- Sim, pelo que eu me lembre estava esperando seus conselhos! – rolou os olhos.

- Como posso te dar conselho de algo que não sei? – ela se exasperou.

Então todos os alunos que estavam naquele momento na Sala Comunal olharam-na assombrados.

Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo, confessava que não sabia algo? Essa era para entrar na nova edição de "Hogwarts: uma história".

- Eu sei! Apenas achei melhor você próprio ler e tirar suas conclusões! – ela soltou em voz alta, olhando de esguelha às pessoas que no instante em que ouviram perderam o interesse e decepcionados soltando um "Ahh...", voltaram a seus próprios afazeres. Depois de se certificar que ninguém prestava atenção, ela se sentou ao lado do amigo que a olhava com cara de interrogação. – Eu não sei... – cochichou para não chamar atenção alheia – Por isso achei melhor pegar todos os livros que precisa e entrega-lo a você, para que leia...

- Como assim não sabe? – Harry estava impressionado.

Hermione o encarou com irritação. – Por que? Acaso deveria saber? Isso é coisa que eu não penso por enquanto, pois o mais importante é estudar para os exames finais! Somente pessoas como você e o Ron perdem tempo com namoricos e encontros noturnos!

- Depois dizem que eu que pirei... – pôs os olhos em branco antes de retornar a fitá-la com seriedade – Hermione... - começou calmamente a olhando bem dentro dos olhos – Você já parou de estudar alguma vez e prestar atenção ao seu redor? – ela parecia não entender aonde queria chegar com essas palavras, então resolveu explicar – Todos perdem tempo com namoricos e encontros noturnos! Só você que fica socada o nariz nos livros e torrando o cérebro dia e noite e não o contrário!

- Escuta Harry, se vai começar a me insultar, pode vazar agora mesmo que estou perdendo meu tempo com você – nervosa e disposta a ignora-lo, agarrou um grosso livro de feitiços e o abriu na página 1896 passando a ler fervorosamente.

- Ok, ok! Desculpa Mione! – quase implorou, mas ela fez um sinal de "some daqui" com a mão sem desprender a atenção do livro.

Como não haveria quem a tirasse da leitura pelas próximas cinco horas, Harry resolveu deixa-la em paz.

* * *

Draco seguia o professor Snape até o lugar onde passaria a habitar, suas bagagens, pela segunda vez na mesma semana, flutuavam atrás de si. Se fosse em outra situação, adoraria estar em um lugar especial, longe das Casas e da montoeira de alunos, mas como a situação era exatamente esse rolo com Potter o Estuprador, não achava a menor graça.

Pararam frente a um quadro retratando um cavaleiro de armadura negra que apontava uma gigantesca espada contra um encurralado dragão branco. Draco franziu o cenho e tentou a todo custo ignorar essa imagem até que Snape girou para encara-lo.

- Abra o jogo comigo Draco... Sabe que pode confiar em mim, sou seu padrinho...

Draco desviou os olhos. Queria poder dizer, mas sabia que sua situação era ridiculamente ridícula. Como confessar a esse homem exemplar, todo um legítimo sonserino e que foi um espião duplo na guerra, que seu afilhado deixou que Harry Potter, grifinório e imbecil lhe humilhasse? Também corria o risco de falar e Severus querer saber a história toda e nos mínimos detalhes, coisa que não diria nem a seu próprio reflexo e sob tortura. Era vergonhoso demais.

_- Sabe padrinho... Potter me fez ficar de quatro e quase se apodera da região sul e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi gritar feito uma donzela indefesa enquanto Weasley assistia de camarote..._ – corou profundamente e sacudiu enfaticamente a cabeça em negação, tentando arrancar essas lembranças. Não. Não diria nadinha de nada.

- Draco... – Snape colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o fez fitá-lo nos olhos. Viu vergonha estampada nas íris prateada, muita vergonha, e soube que o afilhado não diria nada. - Suspirando, soltou os ombros de Draco e torcendo a boca com repulsa pelo que ia dizer, pronunciou a senha para ter passagem – Pepino e almôndegas.

Draco engasgou com a própria saliva e começou a tossir descontrolado. Quem foi o retardado que colocou uma senha dessas?

Oh! Por Salazar! Tudo agora era sinônimo de indiretas e partes púbicas?

- Dumbledore tem uma senha mais idiota que a outra... – Snape bufou enquanto o quadro abria caminho – Infelizmente essa será a senha padrão que não poderá ser modificado por nenhum de vocês. O diretor achou melhor assim, caso aconteça uma briga e por raiva alguém tente deixar o outro para fora do dormitório, ou trancafiado até apodrecer, que seja.

Draco ergueu os olhos para o teto. Só podia ser o velho caduco...

Tivera que se despedir do padrinho e assim que entrou e ficou só, olhou ao redor. Era uma sala pequena, metade do tamanho das Salas Comunais.

Havia uma lareira, um sofá e duas poltronas e perto das janelas uma mesa redonda com duas cadeiras. Torceu os lábios. Pelo menos não era excessivamente vermelho. Era marrom e creme com tapeçaria de tonalidade tabaco. Não possuía escada e a um lado estava uma solitária porta. Caminhou até lá e a abriu, dando de cara com um quarto mediano com duas camas de dossel. Oh! Perfeito! Teria que dividir as noites com o maníaco!

Com cansaço e sentindo-se miserável, entrou e passou a arrumar suas coisas. Quando estava terminando de acomodar seus livros, ouviu barulhos vindo da sala. Ficou tenso.

Harry Potter se despedia de MacGonagall e depois de alguns minutos, que julgou ser para apreciar a nova habitação, o moreno entrou no quarto. A primeira coisa que os olhos verdes miraram foi a si. Depois de frisar os lábios com desagrado e estreitar os olhos, Draco finalmente desviou os olhos para trás do grifinório.

Uma pilha de livros vinha flutuando junto com o baú e a mochila de Potter.

- Está tentando acabar com a frustração sexual empenhando na leitura Potter? – não resistiu e as palavras escapuliram de sua boca junto com um sorrisinho afetado. Era o costume de implicância que falava mais alto, mesmo sabendo que não era bom provocar o testa-rachada.

- Claro Draco... Mas não seria mais inteligente ter uma longa e prazerosa noite de sexo pra conseguir isso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva – Você sabe, aquele vuco-vuco todo...

Então o sorriso morreu nos lábios do sonserino, quem se afastou alguns passos com receio antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Harry bateu na testa. – Droga... Não era para dizer isso...

Com pressa depositou os livros sobre a cama e o baú no chão. Passou a vasculhar pelos livros algo que lhe ajudaria a remediar essa situação, mas a coisa estava difícil. Eram muitos livros pra ler, milhares de folhas para folhear.

Grunhiu ao se dar conta que não sabia usar o índice e muito menos associar o que buscava pelo título nas capas.

Depois de meia hora, ainda estava submergido nessa árdua tarefa quando a porta do banheiro voltou a se abrir e um temeroso loiro vestido de pijama verde oliva saiu.

Draco praticamente correu para sua cama e tentou enfeitiça-la, o que não surtiu efeito algum. Sacudiu a varinha de forma confusa e voltou a tentar enfeitiçar a cama com alguma proteção. Nada.

Apontou para as costas do cara-rachada que estava ajoelhado ao lado da cama e intertido com seus livros e tentou aturdi-lo, mas como das vezes anteriores, não aconteceu nada.

De olhos arregalados fitou a ponta da varinha e sussurrou um simples "Lumus". Nada. Dessa vez sim, estava assustado.

- Por que não funciona? – soltou em voz alta, alarmado.

Harry derrubou o livro que folheava já desistindo de procurar e olhou para o loiro, sem compreender. – O que aconteceu?

- _Fiquei sem magia!_ – gritava mentalmente. Não podia ser... Não podia ficar squib numa hora dessas! Olhou ao grifinório, que o observava com interesse e escondeu a varinha nas costas. Não era tolo de se denunciar ao tarado. – Hum... Tire esse troço do caminho! – reclamou, indicando ao baú do moreno, largado no meio da habitação.

Harry franziu o cenho sem entender. Olhou para os livros e pensou o que faria agora. Retrucaria, atacaria ou obedeceria?

- Argh! Isso é frustrante! – berrou se erguendo de repente e fazendo com que o loiro saltasse para trás, na defensiva.

Sem pensar mais, Harry cortou o espaço até o sonserino e tentou agarra-lo.

Com um gritinho, Draco correu em volta do baú e deu graças por ele estar jogado ali no meio. Apontou com a varinha para o moreno que nesse momento estava querendo saltar pelo objeto.

- Fique aí ou eu te amaldiçôo até que nem mais se lembre do próprio nome! – ameaçou com a voz trêmula.

- Muito bem, pode começar! – Harry estava ficando passado. Por que esse loiro não se entregava de vez? – Vamos Draco, ou me ataca ou eu te ataco!

Saltou pelo baú e quase conseguiu agarrar o sonserino que fugiu covardemente, como o esperado. Não perdeu tempo e o perseguiu, conseguindo detê-lo um passo pra fora do quarto.

- Me solta seu maníaco! Estuprador! Socorro! – que se danasse sua reputação. Potter estava realmente empenhado em deflora-lo.

- Nem tente fugir... – o abraçou pela cintura e tentou arrasta-lo para dentro do quarto – Por que não aceita e pronto? Seria mais fácil pra todo mundo seu loiro testarudo!

Com empenho e uma força sobre-humana, Draco se agarrou nos marcos de madeira e encravou os pés nas beiradas da porta.

- Nem morto cara-rachada! – bramou como se proclamasse uma batalha.

Harry reforçou o agarre e tentou puxa-lo com mais empenho até que conseguiu que uma das pernas de Malfoy escapasse de seu apoio.

Nesse forcejo os botões do pijama de Draco começaram a voar pelo ar acabando, para seu pesar, com o peito à mostra. Isso serviu para encrespar os dedos e com um grunhido se inclinou para frente.

- Madame Pomfrey realmente fez um excelente trabalho na sua restauração física... – Harry murmurou com os dentes apertados pela força.

Desviou quando o loiro tentou chuta-lo com a perna solta o que o obrigou a agarra-lo pela coxa. O loiro exclamou assustado pelo agarre muito perto da zona vermelha.

- O que afinal você quer quatro-olhos desgraçado? Não percebe que essa parte do meu corpo não está disponível? Tenho que usar um feitiço tapa rolha pra você entender? – estava realmente desesperado e começava a ser extremista.

Sinceramente Draco não se importava em usar um feitiço de rolha naquela parte, contando que frustrasse as intenções pervertidas de Potter.

Mesmo duvidando que existia um feitiço assim, Harry parou de puxa-lo. Havia se lembrado que não podia passar a noite toda tentando forçá-lo ou acabariam na enfermaria e dessa vez em condições mais graves. Sem soltá-lo, olhou para sua cama e mirou o primeiro livro.

- Accio livro – invocou. Para seu desconcerto, nada aconteceu. Franziu o cenho sem entender, então ouviu as risadas histéricas de Malfoy.

- Pensei que era só comigo, mas pelo jeito nenhum de nós conseguirá usar magia aqui.

Harry apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos. Lembrou que MacGonagall havia dito algo sobre quando encerrasse o feitiço de levitação das bagagens, estariam apenas os dois sem nada que possam machuca-los além de si mesmos, para a segurança de todos.

Estalou a língua com moléstia. Ali dentro da habitação magia não funcionava...

Draco tentou se livrar de seus braços, mas reafirmou o agarre e com um sorriso travesso, tratou de desgrudar o sonserino da porta.

Se o livro não ia até ele, ele teria que ir até o livro.

Então encostou os lábios no pescoço pálido e soprou fortemente causando um ataque de riso no loiro que todo arrepiado não pôde fazer outra coisa que se soltar do marco da porta e tentar empurra-lo.

Aproveitou para arrasta-lo para dentro do quarto e joga-lo em sua cama.

Draco arregalou os olhos ao cair deitado e tentou, como sempre, sair correndo, mas Harry se sentou ao seu lado, jogando uma das pernas sobre seu estômago. Não tardou em esmurrar o moreno e soltar vários adjetivos ofensivos e nada elegantes para um Malfoy.

Harry simplesmente o ignorou, passando a buscar na pilha de livros algo que fosse útil.

- _Hermione só me deu bobagens... Pra quê vou querer saber sobre "o dicionário amoroso", "controle seu ciúme" ou "como descobrir o que seu parceiro mais gosta"?_ – resmungou para si mesmo – Hei! – lançou uma mirada perigosa ao loiro que ousou a morder-lhe a cintura – Fica quieto que estou tentando buscar algo pra tentar com você!

Malfoy arregalou os olhos e afogou um grito horrorizado. Potter estava pior do que pensava! Agora buscava formas sádicas e pornográficas em livros e artigos para testar consigo, como se fosse uma cobaia de laboratório!

Em sua mente surgiu enormes cartazes fluorescentes piscando as palavras "BONDAGE", "BDSM", "SEXRAPE", "SEXTORTURE" e "SADOMASOQUISMO".

Debateu-se, tentou chutar e socar o moreno. Não queria ser preso em algum equipamento monstruosamente estranho, com couro, coleira, corda, chicote e brinquedos eróticos macabros.

- Sai de cima seu doente! Monstro! – Draco o mordeu novamente, conseguindo que gritasse com mais dor, só que Potter não se moveu e depois de tentar arrancar-lhe um pedaço sem sucesso, pois o grifinório teve a idéia de contrair os músculos, tivera que soltá-lo ou ficaria com dor de dente.

Uma hora depois, nessa mesma posição Malfoy só conseguia empurra-lo molemente enquanto ainda soltava um ou dois xingamentos completamente esgotado. Harry apenas assoprava a franja que lhe caía nos olhos enquanto lia alguns trechos pulados em um livro.

Duas horas depois, Malfoy dormia cansado, cabeça caída fora do travesseiro e uma mão ainda segurava a camiseta do moreno.

Depois de duas horas e meia, Harry jogava o livro sobre a pilha de livros no chão ao lado da cama e com os olhos irritados, dor no pescoço e muito sono, acabou por desistir definitivamente. Amanhã diria a Hermione que se tratando de relacionamento ela precisava fazer um intensivo em tempo integral, pois era uma lástima pior que ele.

Caiu deitado de costas ao lado de Malfoy e apagou no sono.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Amanda Miranda**; **Simca-chan**; **JuzinhaMalfoy**; **St. Luana**; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Miyu Amamyia**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Bruh M.**; **Srta. Kinomoto** - olá, pois é, pra frustração dobrada do Draco, além do Weasel ter visto ele numa situação humilhante, foi o próprio Weasel que o salvou! O.O O Draco deve ter ficado nas trevas por causa disso! XD Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs; **Condessa Oluha**; **Lis Martin** - olá, obrigada por dedicar um tempinho pra comentar! Que bom que está gostando, espero que acompanhe sempre! Bjs; **CarineCG**; **Vivvi Prince Snape**; **Fabi** - olá, o Harry saiu por cima porque tinha a capa e o Draco estava um bagaço, fazê o quê? -.- Quem sabe o Draco não vira um pouco grifinório e toma coragem pra bater de frente com o Harry? Apesar de que eu duvido, já que o Draco é sonserino na veia XD Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs; **Narcisa Le Fay**.

Espero que eu não tenha esquecido ninguém. Caso isso tenha ocorrido, me avisem.

* * *

**Harry Potter comenta:** Primeiramente irei agradecer a todos que me adoram e os comentários dizendo que seu lindo, sexy e 'tudo'. Sei que agi mal quase violentando o Draco, mas ele me insultou e zombou sobre minha capacidade sexual! Agora respondendo aqueles que me enviaram mensagens particulares:

**St. Luana** – finalmente alguém que apóia exatamente a minha estratégia! Mas como assim 'por enquanto'? Não seria mais fácil tentar forçá-lo? Afinal, quem garante que o Draco aceitaria algo que venha de mim? Talvez eu tente com as flores... (pensando seriamente nisso). Mas sinceramente, não acho que minha estratégia de agarra-lo à força seja tão má assim... Obrigado pelo conselho!

**Bruh M** – com tanto entusiasmo a meu favor, creio que conseguirei agarrar o pomo dourado! Hum... Acha mesmo que valeria a pena trocar o Cedry pela arrogante serpente? Ele é tão escorregadio que chega a ser frustrante! Será que se eu agarra-lo e obriga-lo a me 'receber' ele acaba namorando comigo? Isso parece algo válido na minha opinião, se tratando de Malfoy... Agradeço a força!

**Condessa Oluha** – bem, não que eu não queira te ouvir, suas dicas serão testadas em breve, mas primeiramente tenho que dar preferência aos mais próximos (Ron e Hermione por exemplo) senão eles ficarão tremendamente chateados comigo(-.-). Ainda acho que a artimanha dos bombons é uma ótima idéia e bem ao estilo sly. Que tal eu colocar absinto misturado com amendoim e pimenta dentro das trufas? Seria um potente afrodisíaco? O Draco iria querer arregaçar todas? A Hermione já mostrou que é zero a esquerda pra dar conselho nesse ramo... Lástima... O Ron nem adianta pedir conselho, está mais morto que zumbi... A única pessoa que falta pedir alguma opinião é o Sírius, quem sabe ele tenha algo em mente, o que acha? Eu também concordo que o Draco está sendo muito cego em não cair de boca em cima desse corpinho que vos fala, isso seria o mais sensato e poupava trabalho, mas como ele tem que ser sempre do contra... Paciência... Obrigado pelas dicas e por essa estranha forma de gostar tipo 'estapeio, mas te apoio'.

**CarineCG **– acha que preciso mudar de tática? Em que opina? Estou buscando sugestões. Assim mesmo acho que o Draco não me aceitaria sem ser à força...

**Fabi** – Agradeço essa confiança em mim! Mas como assim com carinho? Acha que eu preciso acaricia-lo? E se eu agarra-lo e passar a mão? Sempre fomos tão rudes um com o outro que esse assunto de carinho é meio constrangedor... Bem, em todo caso vou pensar no assunto, quem sabe eu tente ser carinhoso com ele, mas se ele continuar um babaca arrogante pro meu lado os carinhos passarão para meter a mão mesmo.

**E um recado para ****Simca-chan**** e ****Narcisa Le Fay****: **tenho que cortar o barato de vocês, mas eu não vou morrer (sobrevivi o Avada Kedrava com um ano de idade! Quem me mata agora depois dos quinze? Mais poderoso e experiente) e não vou perder meus documentos, nem bolas, nem ovos, nem salame e nem nada do estilo! Sonha, sonha... Vocês terão que me agüentar durante muito, muito tempo e sim eu irei atormentar o Draco até ele me aceitar e nenhuma de vocês poderá fazer nada (sorriso perverso).

* * *

**Draco Malfoy comunica depois de ter que ir ao corujal altas horas de madrugada, seqüestrar Edwirges, leva-la até a Floresta Proibida e usar um Impérius na pobre ave:**

Venho esclarecer a vocês muggles, que eu não "posso" me comunicar com vocês e Não que eu "não quero". Captaram a diferença? Tenho que explicar com desenhos e pauzinhos? Puf, muggles! (rolando os olhos). Sou um Malfoy puro-sangue e pra quem duvida eu garanto que meu sangue não é azul, é de ouro líquido! Só sai vermelho para disfarçar ou toda linhagem Malfoy estaria morta por miseráveis da sociedade decadente e pobre sedenta por dinheiro. Mesmo eu tendo minhas crenças sobre vocês, eu nunca deixaria de responder, pois para começo de conversa, eu sou da alta sociedade aristocrática e não sou "mal-educado". O caso é que nenhum Malfoy tem corujas treinadas a enviar mensagens a muggles, nossas aves somente percorrem o território bruxo e estão previamente enfeitiçadas para isso, portanto, eu tive que ter todo o trabalho de colocar minhas lindas e delicadas mãos nessa ave imunda do Potter, pois esta aqui sim já deve ter percorrido todo mundo muggle. Viram como não sou sem classe como os grifinórios? Ainda bem que existe uma bruxa que me entende... Hum... Gostei dos elogios a minha pessoa. Acho que vocês muggles que vêem a verdadeira encarnação da beleza e do poder, ou seja, eu, terão o meu respeito. E pra quem me enviou mensagens particular, agradeço. As dicas são muito boas, vou tentar usar contra o cara-rachada, mas ele me assunta. Não sou feito para uma luta de bestas, lembrem-se que sou um bruxo legítimo e nós bruxos nunca usamos a força física somente a mágica, isso complica um pouco as coisas, fora que é completamente deselegante. Se alguém tiver alguma dica que não me faça virar um selvagem como o Potty quatro-olhos terá os meus sinceros agradecimentos. E olha que isso é muito, pois um Malfoy dificilmente agradece os outros! Cordialmente, Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	7. Severus Snape Ensina

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**7 – Severus Snape Ensina**

Draco abriu os olhos vagarosamente e se aconchegou melhor. Havia dormido tão bem que o sofrimento que havia passado dois dias atrás pareciam ter ficado em uma época remota.

O quarto estava iluminado por uma tênue claridade provinda do sol matinal e estranhou a decoração por um momento, então se lembrou que estava num dormitório separado das outras Casas.

Esfregou os olhos já desperto e ao tentar se levantar, se deu conta que algo lhe envolvia pela cintura. Um braço...

E as imagens da noite anterior vieram à sua mente o fazendo gelar. Com muito cuidado, se arrastou pelo colchão erguendo esse braço e voltando a apóia-lo lentamente sobre a cama, fitou a Potter que ainda dormia e parecia não ter dado conta.

Credo... Havia dormido junto com o quatro-olhos!

Com muito mais cuidado se escapuliu do dormitório indo diretamente ao banheiro e se trancando ali dentro a primeira coisa que fez foi ver se estava totalmente vestido. Comprovando que sim tratou de tocar suas partes íntimas para ter certeza de que não foi violado enquanto dormia. Nada. Suspirou aliviado.

No quarto, Harry abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a porta do banheiro ser trancada. Sempre acordava cedo, mas ficava enrolando na cama para não levantar e hoje não foi diferente.

Assim que despertou, notou que estava abraçado algo macio e quente e que o cheiro era tão bom que chegava a ser confortante. Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com uma nuca pálida encoberta por finos fios platinados.

Não soube distinguir o que sentiu nesse momento, apenas ficou imóvel, observando como a brancura imaculada traçava um caminho de pele do pescoço até parte do ombro e sumia pela roupa verde oliva. Também sentia como seu braço subia e descia suavemente pela respiração compassada de Malfoy.

Nunca na sua vida tinha dormido com alguém e se fosse assim, achou a sensação gostosa, daquelas que se quer repetir todos os dias.

Voltou a fechar os olhos se sentindo perdido. Não sabia como agir com esse loiro, fugia a tudo que conhecia! Agora via como conquistar Cedric Diggory foi fácil, praticamente o lufaniado já estava em suas mãos e os demais... Bufou interiormente, patético, todos pareciam cair a seus pés e só se faziam de reticentes para dar aquele charme.

No final, acabou percebendo que não era nada daquilo que se achava e isso graças a Malfoy.

Sentiu como ele acordava e sem dar indícios que já estava desperto, observou como o loiro se aconchegava entre seus braços, as costas se pregando mais de encontro a seu peito. Quis sorrir nessa hora, talvez até tenha sorrido, mas quando notou como o sonserino se dava conta e se retraía, fechou os olhos e se fez de dormido.

Agora estava ali sozinho, sentindo como seu braço jazia sobre a cama que se esfriava lentamente sem o corpo de Malfoy e sentiu como se faltasse algo.

A porta voltou a se abrir e o loiro deixou o banheiro vestindo uma roupa casual. Hoje era sábado e não teriam classes.

Manteve os olhos fechados até que o ouviu deixar o dormitório e se afastar. Estando sozinho se sentou e fitou as próprias mãos com preocupação. Malfoy começava a lhe parecer mais interessante que Cedric e isso era algo que não esperava.

Decidido, se levantou às pressas e se aprontou, pegou pergaminho e tinta e escreveu um bilhete.

"_Querido Remus,_

_Preciso conversar com você a respeito de algo importante._

_Encontre-me na Casa dos Gritos mais à tarde e se não puder comparecer, por favor, retorne um bilhete avisando._

_HP._

_Obs: não diga nada ao Sírius, pelo amor de Merlin!"_

Com o pergaminho em mãos, foi diretamente ao Corujal.

* * *

Uma suave batida na porta chamou a atenção de Snape.

- Entre – soou alto e ríspido para que a pessoa desistisse e fosse embora, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

A porta se abriu lentamente e entre o vão, apareceu a cabeça de Malfoy.

- Está muito ocupado padrinho? – perguntou baixo. Não queria estar em outro lugar, ou acabaria por cruzar com Potter e ultimamente não era nada gratificante.

Severus olhou a pilha de trabalhos que tinha que repassar, mas logo ignorou, afinal, era Draco quem queria conversar consigo.

- Entre Draco enquanto sirvo um pouco de chá.

Enquanto Draco se acomodava em uma poltrona e esperava, Snape foi até uma mesa onde um elfo sempre deixava à disposição chá quente e biscoitos. Serviu duas xícaras, aproveitando para pingar três gotas de Veritaserum em uma delas, justamente a que entregou para o afilhado.

Draco agradeceu e bebeu alguns goles, sob o olhar complacente do professor.

- E bem, qual o motivo dessa visita?

O loiro suspirou. – Fugir de Potter – então franziu o cenho.

Snape elevou uma sobrancelha. – E por que está fugindo de Potter? Não seria algo estranho vindo justamente de você?

- Ele anda me assediando e todas as noites ele intenta me agarrar para transar eu acho – Draco grunhiu com as bochechas vermelhas. Logo olhou para o líquido quente dentro de sua xícara antes de fitar seu padrinho, com indignação – Você usou Veritasserum!

Snape não respondeu, apenas continuou com seu interrogatório. – Desde quando ele faz isso?

- Desde dois dias atrás quando Peeves derrubou sobre si uma das armaduras e ele bateu a cabeça na parede.

- E você não tem feito nada a respeito?

- Não consigo, ele me dá medo, pois invade meu espaço pessoal de forma luxuriosa e eu nunca na minha vida lidei com esses tipos de coisas, nem abraços, nem beijos, muito menos o ato sexual em si.

- Então, pelo que eu entendi, você não tem medo de Potter e sim da relação sexual? – Snape estava começando a achar a conversa interessante.

- Claro! Potter nunca me deu medo, mas quando ele vem com essas intenções, isso sim me dá medo!

- Tem medo de quê Draco? De gostar?

- Sim! – Draco se levantou bruscamente, fulminando seu padrinho com os olhos entrecerrados – Argh! Estou começando a concordar com todos em Hogwarts em relação a você padrinho!

- Sente-se! – ordenou rigidamente. Draco apertou os lábios e voltou a se sentar – Comentarei com seu pai a respeito dessa nova interação que estão tendo...

- Não! – Draco ficou branco – Meu pai não pode saber, ele vai ter um ataque!

- É essa a intenção... – Severus sorriu cinicamente, já imaginando a cara do patriarca Malfoy ao saber as ultimas notícias de Hogwarts.

- Ele vai me matar! – Draco dessa vez parecia implorar. Maldita hora que resolveu fazer uma "visita casual" a Snape.

- Sabe Draco... – Severus observou como o afilhado fitava o chão constrangido e temeroso – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas sendo você, eu posso te explicar sobre relações sexuais, namoro, hormônios, adolescência, masturbação, sexo oral e anal...

- Ai merda... – Draco fechou os olhos com pesar. Preferia ficar um dia inteiro fugindo de Harry Potter o maníaco estuprador do que ter esse tipo de conversa justamente com Severus Snape, o maior encalhado de todos os tempos. Se futuramente não virasse um morcegão versão loiro seria milagre.

Definitivamente foi uma tremenda má idéia ter ido ali...

* * *

Harry estava sentado no velho sofá da Casa dos Gritos quando Remus Lupin apareceu.

- Olá Harry! – sorriu.

- Remus! – se abraçaram e voltaram a se sentarem no sofá.

- Como está? Fiquei preocupado com seu bilhete. Aconteceu algo?

- É que eu não sei pra quem pedir conselho... A Hermione é uma desqualificada em relação a isso, o Ron está definitivamente traumatizado e não sei se seria uma boa idéia conversar sobre isso com Sírius...

- Vejamos do que se trata. Talvez eu possa te ajudar em algo – Remus voltou a sorrir e assim tentar animar ao rapaz.

Harry fitou as próprias mãos, um pouco envergonhado em falar sobre o assunto.

- Como se conquista uma pessoa que nem sequer te olha? Quer dizer... Sim, te olha, mas não com essas intenções, seria mais pra te insultar e essas coisas...

- É um assunto delicado... – Remus ponderou consigo – Gostar de alguém é complexo e muitas vezes o resultado não é como esperamos.

- Sabe... – Harry ergueu os olhos para fitar a velha lareira apagada – Não tenho pais... Não tenho mãe para me explicar como funcionam os sentimentos, o que devo fazer, o que estou sentindo, como reagir... Não tenho pai pra me dar apoio, pra rir comigo se algo sair errado e me levantar o astral... – Remus se entristeceu um pouco, apoiando uma mão sobre o ombro do rapaz – Queria tanto fazer direito dessa vez... Toda minha experiência amorosa e sexual foi porque sou o famoso Harry Potter, e não que eu realmente consegui agradar alguém por mim mesmo! E essa pessoa... Essa pessoa não é como todas as outras... Essa pessoa não fica atrás de mim porque sou Harry Potter, nunca cairá aos meus braços porque eu quero que isso aconteça... E eu... – suspirou, olhando aos olhos âmbar – E eu não faço a mínima idéia de como conquista-lo porque eu nunca conquistei alguém na minha vida!

- Isso é normal Harry... Genético pra ser mais exato – Remus esfregou a cabeleira revolta, para voltar a anima-lo – Seu pai sofreu pra conseguir conquistar sua mãe e ele realmente era péssimo nisso... – Harry sorriu, ao ouvir sobre seu pai – Tinha vezes em que Lily não sabia qual era a melhor escolha, mata-lo ou se matar...

- Pode me ajudar em relação ao meu mal genético?

- Posso te ensinar os conceitos básicos, por assim dizer, mas não posso resolver o seu problema, afinal, se você quer que _ele_ goste de você, tem que mostrar como você realmente é e o que você tem de melhor.

- Hum... Como sabe que é um ele e não um ela?

- Porque nunca se trata _um ela_ como "uma pessoa" e nem se diz "conquista-lo" – sorriu divertido.

- Ah... Certo... – Harry franziu o cenho percebendo seu deslize.

- Fico feliz que esteja levando isso a sério Harry... Ter alguém a quem gostar, passar os momentos e amar acima de tudo é a melhor coisa que acontece em nossa vida...

- Eu não amo essa pessoa, digo, ele... – negou com a cabeça. Não, não amava ele.

- Mas quer algo sério, isso significa que sente algo forte por ele... –sorriu com carinho. Harry estava madurando – A primeira coisa que tem que ter em mente é respeito, esse é o fundamental... Ninguém vai querer se relacionar com uma pessoa que não a respeita. Veja o meu caso, tenho essa enfermidade, mas Sírius sempre me respeitou e me tratou bem, esse foi o primeiro e fundamental passo.

- Oh! – Harry arregalou os olhos, impressionado – Você e Sírius estão juntos? Desde quando? Por que nunca me disseram nada?

Remus abriu a boca sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra. – _Droga... Sírius vai me matar... Era pra manter em segredo..._

* * *

Draco estava com a cabeça em chamas de tanta vergonha, como se tivesse adotado as cores da Grifinória.

Havia sido obrigado a preencher um questionário sobre as partes íntimas masculina, apontar qual era os pontos que davam maior prazer no corpo humano, responder em voz alta pra que servia a próstata e como fazia a limpeza das regiões sexuais.

Nesse momento pensava que era uma pena não estarem numa das torres, pois seria muito interessante se atirar por uma das janelas.

- Você se masturba com que freqüência?

Oh sim, talvez se atirar de cabeça dentro do caldeirão que fervia alguma poção ali no fundo da sala também serviria... Se não morresse afogado ou queimado, certamente morreria envenenado por excesso de poção.

- Uma vez por mês... – respondeu baixo.

Snape ficou surpreso. – Na sua idade você se masturba uma vez por mês? – se não houvesse obrigado a Draco a beber mais chá com Veritasserum, acharia que estava mentindo. Até ele, quem supostamente fez voto de castidade, nessa idade se tocava mais que uma vez por semana.

Enquanto esperava que o afilhado respondesse, vasculhava dentro de uma das gavetas de seu escritório.

Draco deu de ombros. – Eu evito fazer isso, pois me parece nojento e repugnante pensar em Potter, voando molhado e descabelado com um grande sorriso no rosto numa chuvosa partida de Quidditch, só para ter mais prazer...

- Pensa em Potter enquanto se masturba? – quase berrou chocado e derrubou um pênis de borracha medindo uns vinte e cinco centímetros por seis de diâmetro que saltitou pelo chão.

Draco ficou olhando esse exemplar muggle de objetos sexuais e forçou sua mente a pensar para quê seu padrinho tinha algo assim em seu escritório, sem ser para usa-lo da forma em que ele foi projetado para ser usado...

Estava começando a entender porque Weasley ainda estava em estado catatônico... Se por algum acaso entrasse naquele escritório e visse seu padrinho com _aquilo_ de borracha em certa parte do corpo, estaria da mesma forma, ou talvez pior...

- Vamos esquecer o Potter e pensar em sua aula – Snape voltou à sua carranca de sempre – Já enfiou o dedo em seu...

- Nunca! – cortou as palavras de Snape. Não era preciso terminar de ouvir para saber do que se tratava.

Severus concordou com a cabeça, notando exatamente o que gerava esse medo em Draco. Pegou uma pena e a molhou no tinteiro anotando em seu livro:

"_Draco tem medo de relacionamento, sentir prazer dado por outra pessoa, compartilhar sentimentos fortes, se envolver emocionalmente, se entregar, se machucar... É o medo de conquistar o desconhecido, usufruir e desejar para depois perder dolorosamente... Draco tem medo de ser abandonado depois de viver uma fase sublime, tem pavor de se mostrar amável e carinhoso sem ser para consigo mesmo... Tem medo de amar para não ser amado..."._

Ficou pensativo olhando sua própria caligrafia. Isso era realmente difícil de superar. Amar alguém que não te ama... Mas se manter fechado dentro de si mesmo, isolado de contato físico e emocional também tinha seu lado negativo e certamente não faria bem ao afilhado.

- Padrinho... – Draco estava cansado. Nem agüentava a própria cara avermelhada – Podemos fazer uma pausa?

Severus olhou a hora e estava perto do almoço. – Sim, mas antes... - entregou ao afilhado um papel - O que vê nessa figura?

Draco pegou o papel e observou. Era um papel branco com um desenho em tinta preta. Franziu o cenho, elevou uma sobrancelha, suspirou, mordeu o canto da boca e finalmente respondeu.

- Uma salsicha e dois ovos.

* * *

Draco caminhava para o grande Salão. Estava mareado de tantas coisas traumatizantes a que foi obrigado a ver e ouvir, ainda mais sendo pela boca de seu padrinho.

Fora que ficou de retornar amanhã para continuar com a aula. Realmente estavam tentando mata-lo ou enlouquece-lo...

Cruzou por um rapaz do sétimo ano sem notar que ele o encarava fixamente e parecia não gostar muito de sua presença.

Cedric Diggory estava achando que foi uma má idéia ter permitido que Harry levasse a cabo esse joguinho de forças com o sonserino.

Agora nem mais se viam e muitas vezes que olhava a Harry nas trocas de aulas ou nas refeições, a atenção do moreno estava nesse loiro aguado.

Começava a sentir falta do olhar esverdeado sobre si, o cobiçando...

Estava indo para o almoço junto com Terry quando notou que Malfoy vinha pelo corredor e estava distraído pensando em algo.

As bochechas do sonserino estavam coradas, o cabelo não era o impecavelmente penteado, mostravam-se um pouco desgrenhados, e o fato mais importante era que estava procurando a Harry e este havia desaparecido assim como Malfoy também estava sumido e só agora aparecia e nessas condições.

Será que estavam... Arregalou os olhos sentindo o ciúmes atacar. Não podia ser... Harry disse que só o faria aceita-lo em namoro e depois fim.

Então viu como Harry vinha pelo outro corredor, tinha as faces coradas, cabelo mais rebelde que o normal e de respiração agitada. O que Cedric não sabia era que o moreno estava nessas condições porque havia retornado da Casa dos Gritos pela passagem que dava ao Salgueiro Boxeador.

O lufaniano abriu a boca, em choque.

Os dois estiveram se agarrando ou algo pior, em algum lugar e só apareciam para o almoço vindo por lados opostos para ninguém desconfiar! Quantas vezes não fez isso com Harry?

- Eu avisei... – ouviu o comentário pertinente de Terry Bolt.

Viu como Malfoy erguia os olhos e avistava a Harry ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno também o via. Suas miradas se encontraram, se cruzaram e se penetraram...

Já era demais!

Cedric apertou os lábios e fez a primeira coisa que veio em mente. Correu em direção a Harry e o abraçando pelo pescoço o beijou na boca.

Harry quase perdeu o equilíbrio tomado de surpresa enquanto Terry ficou parado no mesmo lugar sem acreditar que o amigo estava fazendo isso na frente de todo mundo.

E Draco...

Por que seu coração parecia que parou de bater? E por que não conseguia despregar os olhos dessa cena e queria, ou melhor, necessitava, matar a Cedric Diggory?

Movido por uma força maior, já se encontrava ao lado dos dois e com brutalidade agarrou Diggory pela roupa e o puxou para separa-lo de Potter, quando o teve frente a si meteu-lhe um punho fechado bem no nariz que o fez cair no chão gritando e sangrando e antes de alguém dizer Quidditch, estava cara a cara com o moreno em quem, meteu-lhe um chute bem no meio das pernas.

Harry gritou sem fôlego, tampou o lugar atingido e caiu de joelhos no chão lacrimejando tamanha dor. Só desejava não ter ficado frouxo de vez. Já imaginou tentando ter uma ereção e broxar sem chegar a se tocar? Seria um pesadelo.

O silencio foi geral. Ninguém respirava impactados pelo que acabava de acontecer bem na frente da porta do Grande Salão.

Quando a adrenalina baixava em seu corpo foi que Draco percebeu as miradas assombradas de uma multidão e olhando a seus pés os dois rapazes que havia agredido, só teve uma coisa a dizer...

- Merda... – havia feito isso na frente de todo mundo...

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Simca-chan**; **JuzinhaMalfoy**; **Nyx Malfoy**; **St. Luana**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Jay Takanori**; **Marjarie**; **Fabi** - olá, espero que tenha gostado do acordar juntos deles Não foi aquelas coisas taradas como estava sendo nos capítulos anteriores ps daqui em diante terá mais romance no meio do humor. Obrigada pelo coment! Bjs; **Srta. Kinomoto **- olá, obrigada pelo coment! Pelo jeito as coisas estão começando a evoluir e o Harry está tentando, só dá fora, mas é esforçado o minino XD Bjs; **Condessa Oluha; Lis Martin **- olá, obrigada pelo coment! Acho bom saber a opinião dos leitores, e quanto à sua de que estou exagerando na personalidade do Harry, pois é, eu exagerei no começo pq ele realmente bateu a cabeça e é pra deixar a fic mais divertida, só que tem romance e agora começa a entrar a parte romântica, e o Harry está tentando coitado, até tentou seguir o conselho furado da Hermione! Como pode ler nesse cap. ele seguiu o conselho de uma das leitoras e está tentando conversar com o Remus e está realmente interessado em algo sério com o Draco. Aos poucos vou moldando ele e não ficará tão exagerado Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e qualquer coisa é só dizer! Bjs; **Amanda Miranda**; **Narcisa Le Fay**; **Bruh M.**

**Comunicado a todos os leitores:** amanhã domingo, provavelmente não poderei atualizar, mas farei o possível em atualizar na segunda que é feriado.

* * *

**Harry Potter** não pode responder porque nesse momento se encontra na enfermaria com um saco de gelo nas partes nobres de seu corpo, mas manda dizer que agradece os conselhos de todos e que tentará agir de forma mais decente, porém não menos sly com o Draco. Está até concordando em ser "carinhoso" e tal, mesmo tendo sofrido esse atentado desumano! E como dizem, há males que vem para o bem e o assunto de "ignorar e mostrar que esse loiro não é nada" (como muitos leitores sugeriram que fizesse) e "deixar ele sem chão", o próprio Cedric o ajudou nisso! E não é que deu certo? Ou esse ataque nada Malfoy não foi por sentir-se largado? E o recado mais importante é que está completamente bestificado com os leitores (que não foi apenas um!) que desejam fervorosamente que ele, Harry Potter, "leve no traseiro feito uma vadia" para aprender a não mexer com o Draco!

**Draco Malfoy** não pode se comunicar porque nesse exato momento está em estado de choque ao descobrir que agiu como um Troll selvagem e usou aqueles golpes em Potter. Ainda tenta refletir o quê o levou a agir dessa forma. Ele manda dizer que estudará as formas de dar um fim nos ataques de Potter, como por exemplo, o "veneno de rato" ou "envenena-lo nas refeições" (que supostamente foi as formas mais citadas pelos leitores) apesar de que isso poderia incrimina-lo e leva-lo a Azkaban e também sobre "ignorar o quatro-olhos". Será que essa ação no fim do capítulo foi "tomar as rédeas da situação e mostrar quem manda"? Logo ele tentará outras estratégias como o "sonífero" essa parece bem interessante e sim, até que se sentiu absurdamente bem quando foi um pouquinho "rude" chutou "os ovos" do testa-partida! Isso foi um regozijo imenso e não se arrepende mesmo que o diretor o ameace com uma expulsão. Até pode tentar ser mais humilde, mas é um Malfoy e os Malfoy não sabe o que é a palavra humildade.

**Obs:** Marjarie, eu acho que o Draco já fez o seu "chute nos países baixos" chegar até o Harry (que pelo visto você também entrou para a lista negra do moreno). Talvez tenha sido pelos elogios, venerações e beijos ao loiro mais sexy do mundo que este, indubitavelmente, deixou todos os amantes do "MORRA HARRY" felizes...


	8. O Castigo

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**8 – O Castigo**

Minerva MacGonagall foi a primeira a sair do espanto. Ergueu-se da cadeira batendo ambas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Senhor Malfoy! – sua voz era alta e severa, até os demais se sobre-saltaram ao ouvi-la.

Então um braço a fez retroceder e se calar. Albus Dumbledore se levantou calmamente, deixou seu posto na mesa dos professores e se encaminhou até os rapazes.

Terry ajudava Cedric enquanto Hermione corria para socorrer a Harry. Ron não se moveu, ainda estava muito afetado em relação a Malfoy e o amigo que só de vê-los perto lhe dava terríveis calafrios, preferindo manter-se longe, bem longe e de preferência olhando para outro lado.

- Vamos todos para a enfermaria... – comunicou o diretor.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey assustou-se ao ver o grupo entrar.

- O que houve Albus?

- Uma pequena briga entre nossos alunos... – sorriu o velho, com os olhinhos radiantes.

- Estou vendo... – a enfermeira torceu os lábios em desaprovação.

O primeiro a ser tratado foi Cedric, por não parar de sangrar. Com um feitiço de cura e algumas poções, o lufaniano foi deixado deitado numa das camas e Terry foi amavelmente botado pra fora da enfermaria.

Depois foi a vez de Harry, quem teve que beber uma grotesca poção para dor e para seu constrangimento, passar uma pomada musgosa feita sabe-se lá de quê. Ficou deitado em outra cama e em silêncio, apenas observando o que aconteceria.

Assim como Terry, Hermione teve que deixar a enfermaria à contra vontade.

- Por favor, Poppy. Poderia nos deixar a sós? – pediu o ancião, olhando diretamente para Malfoy.

- Claro Albus, se precisarem eu estarei no meu escritório.

Draco apoiava o peso do corpo em uma das pernas e fingia indiferença. Não queria estar ali, nem suportava esse sorrisinho amável no rosto do velho diretor, mas como foi sua culpa, ter agido daquela forma e na frente de todos, concordava que precisava manter a calma e não reclamar.

- Muito bem... – o diretor começou assim que a enfermeira se foi – Foi um ato muito violento de sua parte, senhor Malfoy... Visto que ninguém havia te insultado ou meramente te dirigido um olhar. O senhor praticamente os agrediu sem motivo algum... – o velho voltou a sorrir amplamente, como se estivesse feliz por toda essa situação – Não perguntarei o que o levou a fazer isso... – Draco finalmente pôde respirar aliviado, era o que mais temia, ter que dar satisfações de seus atos – Porém, o senhor está de acordo que não foi algo tolerável e que merece uma detenção...

Draco olhou discretamente a Potter, quem parecia feliz apesar de ter recebido um golpe baixo. Diggory por sua vez parecia que ia morrer e o olhava nitidamente zangado.

- E qual será minha detenção? – perguntou baixo, achando que passaria o fim de semana em algum canto imundo esfregando e polindo bugigangas sem utilidade.

- Cuidar dos senhores Diggory e Potter enquanto estiverem aqui na enfermaria.

- Que? – dessa vez não ficaria calado – Não vou servir de babá pra ninguém!

- Não será uma babá, senhor Malfoy... – Dumbledore riu baixinho – Será uma enfermeira.

Draco abriu a boca com indignação, ia voltar a se queixar, quando o diretor ergueu uma mão para cala-lo e seguiu alegremente até Pomfrey, para avisar o que acontecia e como deveria ser o castigo de Malfoy.

Depois que o velho se foi, Madame Pomfrey apareceu para falar com Draco.

- Como seja... – ela suspirou – Vá até a cozinha e traga o almoço dos seus colegas, senhor Malfoy. Depois eu deixarei separado as poções que eles precisarão beber.

A contra vontade Draco teve que ir até a cozinha e encarar os elfos domésticos. Dobby quase teve um ataque quando o viu, afinal, era o elfo rebelde que preferiu a Harry Potter à família Malfoy ao qual pertencia desde que nasceu.

Draco simplesmente ignorou a existência de Dobby, pois estava mais empenhado em se lamentar.

Não bastava estar sempre fugindo de Potter, ter sido visto em situação humilhante por Weasley e ter atacado como um grifinório selvagem sem motivo aparente? Agora ainda tinha que trabalhar como empregado e dar uma de enfermeira para o mesmíssimo cara-rachada e seu namoradinho lufa!

Seus dedos se fecharam em punho ao se lembrar de Diggory. Olhou à bandeja do lufaniano e pensou seriamente em despejar veneno de rato ali, ou qualquer tipo de veneno, contando que o matasse para nunca mais andar pregando a boca imunda na boca do desgraçado Potter.

- Dobby... – seu semblante era sombrio quando chamou o elfo que apavorado tremeu, mas ficou humildemente aguardando qualquer ordem – Vá até o laboratório de Snape e pegue uma poção que ele guarda lá no fundo do armário, dentro de uma caixa de metal com cadeado. É a de tarja preta que tem o rótulo de caveira...

Dobby começou a puxar as orelhas saltitando desesperadamente. – Dobby não pode mestre Malfoy... Dobby será castigado se fizer algo escondido do professor Snape e contra um aluno... – caiu de joelhos dando cabeçadas contra o pé da mesa – Dobby recebeu ordens de trabalhar em Hogwarts e sempre ser bom e prestativos para todos que freqüentam o castelo... Dobby não pode desobedecer e também não pode desobedecer ao mestre Malfoy porque também é aluno de Hogwarts! Dobby mau... Dobby muito mau...

- Não interessa! – Draco observava fixamente o elfo – Ou prefere que eu conte pra todo mundo que tipo de elfo doméstico você foi? Com quem andou se encontrando na velha casa dos Black? – estreitou os olhos em ameaça – Quer que eu diga que você e Kreacher ficavam... – fez um gesto com as mãos.

- Oh! Não! Não! Dobby bonzinho fará o que mestre Malfoy pede! – num estalo o elfo desapareceu para dois minutos depois aparecer com um frasco de poção de tarja preta e rótulo com caveira.

Draco sorriu e tomou o frasco das mãos trêmulas do elfo. Como a criatura estava apavorada e começava a se agarrar em sua capa implorando que não fizesse isso, tentou acalma-lo.

- Serão só algumas gotinhas! – rolou os olhos com impaciência e destampou o vidro. Destampou a sopa que seria para o Lufa-Lufa e derramou o frasco inteiro, até a última gota – Viu? Ele nem vai sentir dor, será uma morte relâmpago com apenas uma colherada.

- Oh! Não! Mestre Malfoy! – o elfo tampou a cara pontuda com ambas as mãos. A sopa chegou a adquirir uma cor estranha.

- Melhor ficar de bico fechado ou eu te mato antes de ser preso – ameaçou.

- Dobby calado... Dobby não sabe de nada... – negava enfaticamente com a cabeça aproveitando para dar com ela no piso.

Draco jogou o frasco dentro das chamas que aqueciam um forno à lenha para sumir com os vestígios e feliz da vida pegou a bandeja deixando a cozinha cantarolando.

Dobby não perdeu tempo em desaparecer para aparecer na enfermaria sobre um moreno de olhos verdes.

- Mestre Harry! – o elfo saltitava sobre seu estômago – Mestre Harry! Dobby veio avisar algo horríiiiiiiiiivel!

- Dobby! – Harry o empurrou de lado tentando tomar fôlego – Desse jeito você me mata!

O elfo agarrou nas roupas do moreno começando a sacudir desesperadamente. – Por favor, mestre Harry... Precisa fazer algo para deter mestre Malfoy! Ele... Ele...

Harry se sentou bruscamente o agarrando por uma das orelhas. – Quê? Que aconteceu com Draco? Acalme-se e explique melhor. O que aconteceu com ele?

A criatura olhou para o outro rapaz que prestava atenção na conversa com muita curiosidade e resolveu em não dizer em voz alta. Encostou perto da orelha de Harry e cochichou todo o ocorrido.

- Harry Potter entendeu agora o problema que mestre Malfoy está? Ele pode ir preso! Por favor, mestre Harry, não permita que isso aconteça ou será culpa de Dobby!

Harry apertou os lábios e concordou com a cabeça.

* * *

Quando Draco entrou na enfermaria o elfo já havia ido. Com calma, levou a bandeja para Diggory quem se sentava para recebe-la no colo.

- Eu fico com essa, a próxima você trás para o Cedric – Harry se adiantou se agarrando numa alça da bandeja.

- Não! – Draco tentou puxar – Essa é dele.

- Não, eu fico com essa. – então olhou ao castanho - Importa Cedry?

- Claro que não Harry – Cedric sorriu ao moreno – Pode me trazer a outra, essa fica com o Harry – olhou de forma séria para Malfoy.

- Já disse que essa bandeja é dele! – Draco arrancou das mãos de Potter e empurrou contra o Lufa-Lufa.

- Mas ele me deixou ficar com ela! – Harry voltou a agarrar a bandeja passando a forcejar contra o loiro. Decidido, soltou as alças e ficou com o prato.

Malfoy grunhiu ao ver como o imbecil do quatro-olhos dava a volta pela cama com a sopa em mãos. Saiu atrás do moreno o rodeando por trás tentando recuperar o prato. Potter ergueu os braços o que dificultou ainda mais.

Cedric apertou os punhos vendo essa ceninha. Não estava gostando de ver o loiro aguado abraçando seu Harry pelas costas enquanto _brincavam_.

Deixou a cama disposto a acabar com a diversão.

- Tudo bem, a sopa é minha! – tentou pegar o prato de Harry, quem teve que se desdobrar em fugir de dois.

- Isso, a sopa é dele! – Malfoy já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Não! A sopa é minha!

Draco o agarrou por trás enquanto Cedric o agarrou pela frente.

Harry só teve que se sentir no paraíso sendo apertado e friccionado entre dois corpos maravilhosos e quase se esqueceu da sopa.

Bem que a vida poderia ser generosa e permitir que vivesse sempre assim... Com um loiro e um moreno-claro revezando por carinho ou como agora, se empenhando unidos para subir-lhe os ânimos depois da dura baixa que teve.

Cedric fulminou a Malfoy com a mirada e para mostrar a quem pertencia Harry Potter, tentou beijar a boca do moreno.

Percebendo as intenções do lufaniano, Draco agarrou a cabeleira revolta de Potter e o puxou para trás impedindo que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem. Sorriu de lado ao receber uma mirada mortal por parte do outro rapaz.

- Hei! – Harry protestou sentindo como alguns fios de cabelo arrebentavam.

O prato de sopa foi pro chão quando Cedric o abraçou pela cintura e o puxou de encontro a si, para ficarem mais colados, suspirou alto ao sentir sua virilha se pressionando gostosamente contra a do rapaz. Nem percebeu que o Lufa-Lufa tentava empurrar a Malfoy com os braços.

Draco estreitou os olhos e ainda agarrado o cabelo de Potter, passou o braço livre pelo peitoril do moreno o puxando para trás. Harry dessa vez gemeu ao sentir como suas costas apoiava contra o peito de Malfoy e o rosto do loiro se encaixava perfeitamente na curvatura de seu pescoço com o ombro respirando nessa parte sensível, sentia claramente a suavidade dos lábios em sua pele sensível.

Só que o prazer não durou muito, pois ambos começaram a tentar dividi-lo ao meio.

- Solta! – Cedric exigiu.

- Você não manda em mim... – Draco sussurrou pertinente.

- Que tal resolvermos isso como adultos civilizados? – Harry propôs, sentindo como suas costas protestava pela posição em que se encontrava.

- E você quieto! – gritaram os outros dois.

Harry começou a se preocupar quando sentiu a respiração de Malfoy ficar mais pesada e seus dedos encrespando em sua camisa, arranhando dolorosamente sua pele no processo. Ele estava ficando muito nervoso... Com uma das mãos segurou ao pulso do loiro e com a outra o ombro de Cedric que reforçava o abraço em sua cintura disposto a enfrentar esse sonserino mimado e mostrar que não podia ter tudo que queria.

- Ok... Já chega! – disse severamente, mas como não obteve resultado e Malfoy afastava o pé esquerdo para ter uma melhor posição para destroçá-lo à força, como se fosse um Potty de pelúcia, resolveu berrar – Madame Pomfrey!

A enfermeira saiu de seu escritório às pressas e horrorizada deu um basta em tudo.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura enquanto Malfoy e Diggory soltavam a Potter que acabou por cair ridiculamente sentado no chão.

Harry olhou ao prato quebrado e à sopa derramada por todo o piso, completamente perdida. Pelo menos resolveu o problema.

- Harry, você está bem? – Cedric tratou de ajuda-lo a levantar.

Draco apenas cruzou os braços de modo irritado e ignorou a todos.

Pomfrey suspirou cansada. Desse jeito acabariam se matando os três...

- Senhor Diggory volte para sua cama. Seu nariz ainda está sensível e pode voltar a sangrar – viu como o mencionado a obedecia com uma careta de desagrado – Senhor Potter e senhor Malfoy podem ir ao dormitório de vocês e o castigo que o diretor deu ainda está válido. O senhor Malfoy cuidará de você em sua habitação. Do senhor Diggory cuido eu, pois logo receberá alta – ela olhou aos três com reprovação – Agora vão que entrarei em contato com Dumbledore comentando o que se passou aqui e onde vocês estarão.

Madame Pomfrey tratou de entregar os medicamente de Potter para um enfadado Draco Malfoy e explicar como e quando usar cada medicamento.

* * *

Era uma droga... Teria que perder a saída à Hogmeades para cuidar do idiota do Potter...

Enquanto o moreno entrou no banheiro, Draco arrumava as poções sobre o baú ao lado da cama de Potter.

Colocou as poções em ordem, para facilitar na hora de entregar ao quatro-olhos. Não pensava que um chute ali fosse tão complicado reparar... Havia poção de dor, de vitaminas e de vitalidade, fora um pequeno frasco de hormônio que Potter tinha que beber antes de dormir. E o mais aterrador de todos: a pomada...

Ficou olhando aquele potinho como se fosse o próprio belzebu em pessoa.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Como faria para passar aquilo justamente naquele lugar?

Deixou a cabeça cair pesadamente de encontro ao colchão e tentou através de um travesseiro se sufocar.

Se perdesse a consciência não poderiam culpa-lo de não cumprir com seu castigo.

O barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo o fazendo prontamente voltar ao estado Malfoy arrogante.

Potter havia tomado banho e vestia apenas uma calça de algodão preta. Caminhava mancando quase que imperceptivelmente, mas muito mais lento que o normal. Deveria ter doído horrores se ainda sentia o resultado do golpe.

Com cuidado o moreno se deitou e se cobriu. Também não passou despercebido à Malfoy que ele não parecia com ânimos de ataca-lo. Nem quase o olhava na cara e agora estava prostrado na cama de olhos fechados e tentando descansar.

Draco ficou sentado no chão ao lado da cama e observando os minutos passarem. De vez em quando olhava temeroso ao potinho de pomada. Quando deu o horário da primeira poção, Draco teve uma idéia. Foi até seu baú e cuidadosamente, para não chamar a atenção de Potter, pegou um frasco.

Voltou ao lado da cama do moreno e apanhou a primeira poção.

- Potter... – o moreno abriu os olhos e o fitou.

Draco apenas entregou a poção sem pronunciar uma palavra. Viu como Potter bebia com uma careta e devolvia o frasco vazio. Então lhe entregou a poção que havia pegado de seu próprio baú e o viu ingerir sem reclamar.

Não demorou muito para o moreno cair dormindo.

Com um longo suspiro, Draco ficou parado no estreito espaço entre as duas camas. Apertava as mãos e olhava para a pomada com receio.

Depois de cada poção era obrigatório passar a pomada.

Esfregou os dedos sentindo suas mãos suarem. Decidido, tomou o pote e se sentou ao lado de Potter perto das pernas. Afastou para o lado a coberta e ficou olhando para aquela parte encoberta pela calça. Quis morrer.

Com mais receio ainda, tratou de dirigir seus longos e pálidos dedos até o cós da calça, seus dedos se deslizaram pelo elástico e rapidamente olhou para o rosto do moreno, comprovando que estava dormindo e não iria acordar.

Abaixou a calça até as coxas e deu de cara com uma boxers também preta. Voltou a tomar ar, olhou para o teto e clamou por um pouco mais de coragem grifinoriana para concluir essa façanha.

Seus dedos voltaram a deslizar pelo elástico e com um puxão abaixou a peça íntima. Soltou o ar com uma exclamação apagada ao ver o membro.

Dessa vez suas mãos não apenas suavam frio como tremiam visivelmente. Quase derrubou desastrosamente o pote ao tentar abri-lo e achou que mais um pouco poderia competir com Neville numa aula de poções. Suas bochechas queimavam e não precisava se ver num espelho para saber que estava vermelho de vergonha pelo que foi cruelmente obrigado a fazer.

Velho caduco... Sempre arrumando castigos absurdos para os pobres alunos sonserinos...

- Ai... Merlin... – grunhiu baixinho ao lambuzar os dedos na pomada musgosa. Arrepiou-se ao senti-la fria, como uma gosma gelada quase como uma baba.

Abriu e fechou os dedos vendo como era pegajosa e aos poucos esquentava ao contato com sua mão quente.

Depois disso teria que cortar sua mão fora...

- Inspire... Expire... Inspire... Expire... – recitava para si mesmo de olhos bem fechados. Abriu os olhos e fitou _aquele negócio_ – Ooooooohhh merda... Por Salazar... Por que eu? – choramingou enquanto ameaçava pegar _naquilo_, sem sucesso.

Sua mão se aproximava, mas logo a retrocedia para voltar a aproxima-la e retornar a retroceder.

Voltou a olhar para o rosto do moreno para reafirmar que estava dormindo. Então, com um pouco mais de coragem, seus olhos desceram até o membro, reparando em seu formato.

Era bem diferente do seu. O de Potter era mais escuro e havia uma trilha de pêlos negros que desciam como uma seta desde o umbigo até a base do falo. Olhando-o assim flácido até que não era tão assustador como pensava...

Seus dedos ainda trêmulos envolveram esse pedaço de carne e sentiu-se estranho. Era a primeira vez que olhava e pegava em um pinto que não era o próprio.

Friccionou suavemente e se arrepiou inteiro ao ouvir um suspiro de prazer escapar pelos lábios de Potter.

Passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo a boca seca e voltou a friccionar com mais empenho. Potter voltou a suspirar, dessa vez mais alto e sua cabeça virou de lado com uma expressão de prazer.

O membro entre seus dedos tomou corpo e se intumesceu rapidamente. Arregalou os olhos.

- É... Enorme! – exclamou com assombro – E... Grosso...

Aumentou a velocidade da mão que deslizava e esquentava cada vez mais por causa da pomada, intertido nesse pedaço de carne que parecia adquirir mais tamanho entre seus delgados dedos aristocráticos. Potter se agarrava no lençol e gemia constantemente aprisionado em seus próprios sonhos.

Então, sem prévio aviso, um jorro de esperma espirrou em cheio no rosto de Draco quem, assustado e horrorizado caiu de costa da cama com um grito de susto, acabando por bater a cabeça no chão.

- Argh! Que nojo! Desgraçado! Que... Nheca! Que coisa mais horrorosa! - ainda atordoado, ouviu a porta do quarto abrir e uma figura negra aparecer em seu campo de visão - Oh não... Oh não... Não pode ser... Tudo menos isso... – Implorou completamente rubro de vergonha, sem saber onde enfiar a cara.

Severus Snape estancou no lugar ao ter, diante de si, um Harry Potter de bingulim de fora semi-ereto e um Draco Malfoy caído no chão de pernas para o alto e com vestígio de...

- Não sabia que tão rápido tomaria em prática nossa aula Draco... – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Draco realmente achou que cometera um grave erro quando, naquele fatídico dia em que a armadura caiu sobre Potter e este viera a bater a cabeça na parede, não aproveitou a oportunidade e o golpeou mais cinqüenta vezes para ver se ele ou morria, ou ficava amnésico de vez.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Simon de Escorpião**; **JuzinhaMalfoy**; **Fabi** - olá, que bom que gostou do momento romântico deles acordando juntinhus! Agora que o Draco está ciumento e descobriu que não é tão indiferente com o moreno, nesse chap ele passou a descobrir como é o lado sexual, meio deforme, mas é um começo! Pobre Dray... Obrigada por sempre acompanhar! Bjs; **Marjarie**; **Condessa Oluha**; **Narcisa Le Fay**; **Simca-chan**; **St. Luana**; **Bruh M.**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Srta. Kinomoto** - olá, realmente não é qualquer um que agüenta uma aula de sexo com Snape O.O Que bom que se divertiu com o chap! Espero que tenha curtido esse tbm, bjs; **Flá** - olá! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Espero que acompanhe sempre! Calma, o Harry até está sendo tratado pelo loiro! (rsrrsss) Não se preocupe que no próximo chap eu farei mais aulas do Snape ok? (.) Bjs; **CarineCG**.

* * *

**Harry Potter comenta:** ainda não pude pôr em prática os planos de agarrar ao loiro, pois estou dodói... Mas assim que eu me recuperar o gato vai comer o rato! (sorriso perverso).

Respondendo as mensagens pessoais:

**Fabi** – ok, ok! Tá certo! Provoquei e levei bem merecido! Mas acho que isso requer uma vingancinha básica, o que acha?

**Condessa Oluha** – se o Draco começar a prestar atenção em mim dessa forma, prefiro a ignorância... Já imaginou toda vez que ele "me enxergar" eu acabo na enfermaria ou com alguma parte do corpo dolorosamente golpeada? Bem que eu podia ter herdado o cérebro de minha mãe ou invés da idiotice do meu pai não? Mas faze o quê? É a vida... Talvez nós Potter nos interessamos por desafios, quanto mais difícil, mais satisfatório é o sabor da conquista!

**Nanda W. Mafloy** – depois eu que sou o bruto! Ta, se ponha no meu lugar pra ver se não dói mesmo! E estou te falando, o Draco pode ser frenco, mas quando empenha é de assustar (O.O), mas estou me recuperando afinal, sou Harry Potter e se for uma agressão do Draco eu deixo passar, só com uma vingancinha prazerosa no final (sorrindo inocentemente).

**Srta. Kinomoto** – o Draco me judia desde sempre e todo mundo acha ele lindo, maravilhoso e sexy. Por que quando eu tento botar as mãos nele todos acham que exagerei? Garanto que ele só sentiria prazer com minhas investidas! (carinha de anjo).

Meus agradecimentos a todas que me apoiaram até agora: **JuzinhaMalfoy**, **Bruh M.**, e um especial para **St. Luana** que é a que mais me apóia e pelas palavras maravilhosas sobre mim! (olhos brilhando) Quem me dera o Draco pensar isso um dia... O mundo desabava, mas eu estaria feliz!

Agora pra quem vive torcendo no contra, não pensem que desistirei tão fácil e não, não irei morrer e muito menos perder meus documentos!

* * *

**Draco Malfoy comenta:** como disse, não sou mau educado e agradeço a todos que me apóiam e me louvam como um verdadeiro anjo sexy e irresistível. E para não dizerem que não ouço vocês muggles, já estou usando suas dicas!

Respondendo as mensagens particulares:

**Fabi** – eu realmente estou me sentindo bem depois do chute. Talvez eu faça isso com mais freqüência, mas sem ser vulgar. Acha que eu deveria ter usado mais força no Diggory?

**Marjarie** – creio que você é uma das muggles que farei questão em manter contato (passando a mão pelo cabelo e sorrindo de lado para dar mais charme). Estamos de acordo que o cara-rachada mereceu não? E o metidinho do lufaniano também! Ai, ai... (sentindo a maravilhosa sensação de triunfo sobre o cicatriz).

**Condessa Oluha** – oh sim, renova mesmo e estou pensando em utilizar essa estratégia de vez em quando, e claro, sem ser vulgar como havia comentado. O mais divertido foi ver o lufa agonizando (sorriso superior).

**Simca-chan** – também concordo que tenha valido a pena, foi uma experiência agradável, ainda mais quando os dois estavam aos meus pés, sofrendo! Que tal judiar mais um pouquinho do Potty? Estou pegando gosto da coisa!

**St. Luana** – como assim pensar futuramente? Pra quê que eu quero "as fichas" de Potty cara-rachada? Não, não, não... Ele mereceu, mas convenhamos, não ia chutar a ponto do _negócio_ cair, e ele mereceu por ter feito eu passar por tudo aquilo. Sou sangue-puro e elegante, mas situações drásticas tem que tomar medidas drásticas, e eu sinceramente só fiz aquilo porque ele estava... (tampando a boca) Não importa... Em compensação tive que bancar a enfermeira nesse capítulo... (bufando). Oia! Eu não sou a "dama"! Sou um príncipe e nunca a donzela!

**Bruh M.** – apesar de ter ouvido que você apóia ao cara-rachada não direi nada, pois pelo visto você também está a meu favor, ou seja, você está parecendo meu amigo Blaise, aquele que não pega partido de ninguém e prefere torcer para os dois lados contando que saia do jeito que ele espera. Algo de mente sonserina você deve possuir...

**Nanda W. Malfoy** – agradeço seu apoio, como você é bruxa também, deve entender minha situação. Acha que fui muito deselegante? Bem, pelo menos vinguei a tortura psicologia ao qual o testa-partida estava me submetendo. Espero que ele pare com isso a partir de agora...

Agora o prêmio vai para **Narcisa Le Fay** e sua música que virará o tema do movimento "MORRA HARRY".

**Cantem comigo:** _"A pipa do Potter não sobe mais! A pipa do Potter não sobe mais! Apesar de fazer muita força, Potter foi passado para trás!"._


	9. Um Passeio a Hogsmeade

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

Capítulo dedicado a **JuzinhaMalfoy** por ser o comentário de número 100! Big beijo de Harry e Draco sabor chocolate com pimenta!

* * *

**9 – Um Passeio a Hogsmeade**

Era realmente lamentável... Snape negou com a cabeça. Nem parecia mais seu afilhado, insolente e orgulhoso de se chamar Malfoy...

Seus olhos pousaram em certa parte do corpo do rapaz e sorriu em deboche.

- Pelo que noto, não foi algo obrigatório o que estava fazendo... Desfrutou cumprir o castigo do diretor, Draco? Apesar de duvidar que Dumbledore lhe obrigou a se empenhar tanto em cuidar de Potter, ou seria melhor dizer, em passar o medicamento em Potter...

O sonserino olhou para onde Snape mirava, dando-se conta que seu próprio membro queria a todo custo chamar a atenção através da calça. Depois de voltar a ficar ainda mais vermelho de vergonha, Draco correu para o banheiro.

Snape simplesmente ignorou a Potter como se não existisse, seguiu para a sala e aguardou ao afilhado.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente o pedido de Narcissa, para seu grande pesar...

_- Por favor, Severus, façamos o juramento inquebrantável de que você, em hipótese alguma, deixará que meu filho passe por ridículo... Em assuntos amorosos ele é inexperiente e seu coração poderá quebrar caso a pessoa que escolher o humilhe... Sabe como Draco é sensível..._

Depois disso teve a idiotice de concordar e jurar sob o feitiço inquebrantável. Agora se arrependia, pois como havia dito Narcissa, Draco era péssimo em relação ao amor... Também ao carinho e ao sexo principalmente... Se continuasse dessa forma, faria redondamente ridículo superando o próprio Potter.

Massageou as têmporas sentindo dor de cabeça...

Meia hora depois, Draco apareceu, banhado e vestindo roupas muggles, para sua confusão. Nunca viu ao loiro com semelhantes trajes que julgava "inferior" por provir da mente e estética de seres inferiores.

Uma calça jeans preta desbotada com apliques de metal e uma camiseta regata de algodão colada ao corpo em tom branco com desenhos tribais em preto, por cima uma jaqueta de moletom com capuz também preto.

- Muggle? – levantou o grande nariz em desconfiança.

Draco deu de ombros. – Não é tão feio... Ou seria melhor dizer, tudo em mim fica perfeito?

- Que seja... – Snape retirou um pergaminho e entregou ao afilhado – Vim aqui lhe dar essa lista que terá que comprar. Aproveite agora e compre em Hogsmeade.

- Certo... – Draco torceu o nariz – Mas fiquei de cuidar do Potter...

- Falei com Dumbledore e ele me afirmou que você daria uma de enfermeira até ele se recuperar. E pelo que pude ver, ele está muito bem, e a parte machucada funcionando perfeitamente... – voltou a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Draco quis se estapear. Agora Snape ficaria debochando de si até não poder mais.

Quando ia abrir a boca para responder, um barulho chamou a atenção de ambos. Harry Potter saia do quarto um pouco confuso e ao ver a Malfoy, corou inevitavelmente.

- Hum... Desculpe interromper – nisso, retrocedeu e fechou a porta.

Snape estreitou os olhos. – Pelo visto não é de todo indiferente...

- O que disse padrinho? – Draco ainda tentava entender o que acabava de acontecer.

- Nada, apenas vá e compre essas coisas para amanhã – girou e se foi com a túnica ondeando.

* * *

Enquanto Harry colocava uma camiseta vermelha, tentava entender porque acordou com a calça abaixada e a boxer mal vestida. Será que se moveu tanto dormindo que acabou por quase arrancar a própria roupa? Então pensou em Malfoy... Será que o sonserino teria coragem de... Não... Negou rapidamente. Malfoy era absurdamente virgem e covarde em relação a sexo...

Então se lembrou em seu estranho sonho...

Não havia sonhado com Cedric, como quando tinha um sonho úmido sempre acontecia... O lufaniano habitava sua mente e nessas horas, ele aparecia para dar-lhe prazer mesmo que dormindo.

Não...

Havia sonhado com Malfoy... E um sonho erótico de dar inveja a qualquer cineasta de filme pornô. Bem... Nunca chegou a realmente assistir um filme pornô, pois seus tios nunca deixaram, seu padrinho escondia todos em um lugar ultra secreto para Remus não descobrir e ali em Hogwarts não existia televisão nem aparelho de DVD, muito menos computadores, mas achava que talvez seria parecido...

Mordeu o lábio inferior ao se recordar em como Malfoy estava em seu "mundo".

oOo

_Encontrava-se deitado numa das camas da enfermaria quando, um enfermeiro loiro e sexy fez sua espetacular aparição. Nunca imaginou Malfoy vestido de branco, mas olhando-o assim, era incrível!_

_Sem perder tempo, o loiro jogou a prancheta médica para trás e subindo em sua cama, um pé para cada lado de seu corpo passou a dançar._

_**I'm too sexy for my love... Too sexy for my love**_

_**Sou muito sexy para meu amor… Muito sexy para meu amor**_

_**Love's going to leave me**_

_**O amor vai me abandonar**_

_**I'm too sexy for my shirt... Too sexy for my shirt**_

_**Eu sou muito sexy pra minha camisa… Muito sexy pra minha camisa**_

_**So sexy it hurts**_

_**Muito sexy machuca**_

_Oh! Yeah! E a camisa que Draco vestia foi prontamente arrancada de seu corpo, viu fascinado como o loiro a rodava sobre a cabeça e a lançava longe, os olhos em seus olhos, um sorrisinho sensual..._

_E enquanto a musica continuava, os movimentos se incrementavam, com direito a roces, piscadas, mordidas no lábio inferior..._

_Se soubesse que ser tratado por Malfoy fosse tão bom, teria fingido estar enfermo outras vezes, depois de cada briga que tiveram desde os decorrentes anos._

_Seu membro já nem sentia mais a dor de ter sido golpeado, agora até tomava vida, conforme o loiro se agachava tão perto dele, seu corpo o tocando de leve, provocando..._

_**I'm a model you know what I mean**_

_**Sou modelo, você sabe o que quero dizer**_

_**And I do my little turn on the catwalk**_

**_E dou minha irresistível virada na passarela_**

_Draco deslizou para baixo ficando de quatro, suas mãos vagaram por seu abdômen até o tórax enquanto seu quadril movia daquela forma enlouquecedora, comprimindo seu membro com vontade..._

_Gemeu empurrando o quadril para cima, tentando obter mais desse contato, e quanto mais gemia, mais o sonserino parecia disposto a satisfazê-lo... Tentou toca-lo, mas foi impedido por um tapa, o que o obrigou a se agarrar no lençol._

_Draco realmente era muito sexy, muito sexy para ser um enfermeiro, muito sexy para ser um estudante, muito sexy para estar ali sobre seu corpo e dando um show de strip. Então o viu se incorporar e levar as mãos à bragueta da calça e brincar com o fecho._

_- Quer que eu tire? – perguntou sensualmente._

_- Arranca tudo! – quis gritar e ajuda-lo nessa dura tarefa, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi gemer mais alto, pois ainda era estimulando pelo quadril de Malfoy, que se movia para frente e para trás sem pudor._

_Então o loiro a arrancou com extrema facilidade, ficando apenas com uma boxer branca. Seus longos e pálidos dedos deslizaram pelo elástico da peça e a movia com provocação._

_- Tiro também? – oh, por Merlin... Só conseguiu mover a cabeça para cima e para baixo freneticamente, seu pênis tão duro e excitado que até doía – Assim? – e Draco ameaçou abaixar um pouquinho, o suficiente para ver parcialmente os pêlos louros da virilha, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás dando constantes gemidos de prazer enquanto seu quadril tomou uma velocidade mais rápida._

_**I'm too sexy for my cat... Too sexy for my cat**_

**_Sou muito sexy para meu gato… Muito sexy para meu gato_**

_E ouvir cada gemido desses lábios era ainda mais excitante, mais irresistível, mais sexy que qualquer coisa que já tinha visto e ouvido... E sentir seu membro ser friccionado dessa forma, pegando fogo... Mais... Mais... Cada vez mais rápido, mais forte..._

_- Oh! Draco! – gemeu entrecortado sem conseguir agüentar mais._

**_Poor pussy poor pussy cat_**

_**Pobre gatinho, pobre gatinho.**_

_E foi o orgasmo mais estranho que sentiu. Excitante, prazeroso e sem muito contato físico! Sua respiração agitada e seu coração disparado anunciavam o quão maravilhoso havia sido apesar do escasso contato e do curto tempo que agüentou._

_Abriu os olhos tentando controlar os espasmos para ver que Draco voltava a morder o lábio inferior e mirava seu membro com satisfação. O loiro então estalou a língua e deixou a cama se afastando lentamente com ar arrogante e superior._

_- Sou muito sexy para você..._

oOo

Harry grunhiu ao sentir como seu membro queria voltar a se encorpar. Respirou fundo tentando se esquecer desse sonho e pensar em algo que acabasse com qualquer tesão.

Snape correndo pelado pelos jardins de Hogwarts em pleno dia.

- Urg... – fez uma carta.

Dumbledore e MacGonagall brincando de papai e mamãe sobre a mesa dos professores no Salão Principal.

- Credo... – tampou a boca com uma das mãos sentindo vontade vomitar.

Tio Vernon sobre tia Petúnia pelado e sacudindo a casa inteira.

- Oh! Por Merlin! – saiu correndo para o banheiro. Essa imagem sim matava o tesão de qualquer um...

* * *

Draco estava para deixar o castelo junto com seus amigos, quando o diretor o chamou.

- Jovem Malfoy... Não pode deixar o seu castigo, sabe que terá que cuidar do senhor Potter o dia todo...

- Mas ele já se encontra melhor – fez o impossível para não bater o pé no chão, como um menino mimado que foi contrariado.

- Sim, eu sei que o senhor já _comprovou_ que ele está em condições suficientes para _gozar_ de boa saúde... – sorriu, quando o loiro ficou rubro – Porém, é seu castigo. Se for para Hogsmeade terá que ir com o senhor Potter.

- Quê? – uma voz se prontificou a protestar em seu lugar. Era Ron Weasley – Por que?

Potter vinha com um grupo da Grifinória, certamente para ir à Hogsmeade.

- É o castigo do senhor Malfoy... – o diretor esclareceu calmamente.

- Mas é um castigo do Malfoy e não de Harry! – o ruivo ainda insistiu.

- Tudo bem Ron... – Harry apoiou uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo – Vamos todos e pronto. Só quero me distrair um pouco ok?

Realmente estava precisando, porque só de olhar a Malfoy sentia o sangue subir e não por raiva...

Depois de uma básica confusão e reclamações e Dumbledore ignorando a todos com um sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando, acabaram tendo que ir todos juntos à Hogsmeade.

Quando chegaram na vila, o incomodo era palpável. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada e quando se olhavam, era com rancor e ameaças mudas.

- Que tal irmos até o Três Vassouras? – propôs Hermione, a única que tentava agir com normalidade.

- Três Vassouras parece bem... – Pansy concordou.

- Vamos primeiro a DedosdeMel – pediu Vincent com olhos de cachorro, o que foi bem aceito por Gregory e Ron.

- Depois iremos para lá – retrucou Pansy.

- Prefiro ir ao Cabeça de Javali, onde nos serviriam Firewisky sem reclamar. O que acham? – comentou Blaise.

- Seria ótimo! Faz tempo que estamos querendo beber algo mais forte que cerveja amanteigada! – concordaram Dean e Seamus prontamente.

- Tem um lugar novo ali perto da Madame Rosmerta, e que servem quitutes e batidas de frutas – Ginny preferia algo mais natural e sem ser um lugar sujo como o Cabeça de Javali. Neville concordou rapidamente, não era muito fã de bebidas alcoólicas.

- Não sabia que abriu um lugar novo – Millicent se interessou, por adorar ficar por dentro das novidades.

- Legal, então podemos ir... – Disse Hermione.

- Sim, parece interessante – concordou Blaise.

Então, para desconcerto de Harry e Draco, quem supostamente estavam calados e a parte de toda conversa, por estarem mais interessados um no outro que em outra coisa, o grupo se desfez indo Pansy e Hermione ao Três Vassouras, Ron, Vincent e Gregory para a DedosdeMel, Blaise, Dean e Seamus para o Cabeça de Javali e Ginny, Neville e Millicent para a nova lanchonete.

Ficaram plantados no meio da rua, sem saberem o que fazer nem a que grupo seguir. No final, acabaram sozinhos.

Draco corou ao se lembrar do que andou fazendo com certa parte do corpo de Potter. Para tentar ignorar sua vergonha, disse a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

- Tenho que comprar algumas coisas.

- Certo... Não tenho nada que fazer mesmo... – Harry apenas deu de ombros.

- Hum... Certo... – Draco pegou do bolso o pergaminho dado por Snape e leu o nome da loja: "XXX". Não conhecia esse lugar então tiveram que procurar.

Andaram juntos, para assombro de muitos alunos que estavam curtindo o sábado ali. Então souberam que o ocorrido de manhã havia vazado por toda Hogwarts e, para surpresa de ambos, os comentários diziam que Cedric era o maior sortudo da história, por ter os dois rapazes mais cobiçados brigando por seu amor.

Draco apenas colocou os olhos em branco e tentou contar até dez para não soltar a verdade na cara desses idiotas.

Lutando com Potter pelo amor de Diggory? Por favor! Quem eles pensavam que era? Achavam que se rebaixaria tanto a ponto de meramente olhar para um troço sem corpo, sem classe e sem atributos? Fora que era um Lufa-Lufa! Isso era um insulto!

Só não desmentiu os comentários porque seria pior todos andarem espalhando que ele, um Malfoy, estava com ciúmes e morrendo de vontade de ter um Potter! Oh, não! Isso jamais!

Potter parecia não dar importância aos comentários, acostumado demais com os rumores que inventavam ao seu respeito, para se perturbar.

- Acho que é aqui... – a voz do moreno o sobre-saltou.

Draco ergueu a vista e lá estava a discreta placa com o estranho nome "XXX". Era a última loja da rua e que ficava bem afastado da vista das pessoas. As paredes eram em madeira escura e com poucas janelas.

Quando entraram, foi mais assustador ainda. Correntes, grilhões, cordas e couros se espalhavam pelas paredes. Um balcão ficava ao lado direito com instrumentos esquisitos e no outro um grande mostruário de vestimentas e provadores.

Harry foi diretamente para aquela parte, pois precisava comprar algumas roupas novas.

Draco se aliviou por não tê-lo perto quando abriu a lista de compras e leu, para seu desespero e vergonha, o que precisava comprar.

-Consolo peniano de silicone com vibrador em três velocidades;

-Anel peniano;

-Lubrificante anal de sabor a escolher;

-Bolinhas eróticas de sabor a escolher;

-Cueca fio-dental comestível de sabor a escolher;

-Excitante masculino que prolonga a ereção e retarda em até duas horas a ejaculação;

-Óleo corporal para massagem comestível de sabor a escolher;

-Lips bucal que esquenta para sexo oral;

-Lips bucal que gela para sexo oral;

-Bolas tailandesas;

-Livros de Pompoarismo, Massagem Tailandesa e Kama Sutra gay;

-Baralho para Poker Strip;

-Dados eróticos;

-Poção para aumentar a sensibilidade do pênis;

-Poção para aumentar a sensibilidade anal;

-Livro de feitiços úteis para a hora do sexo;

-Kit de alimentos afrodisíacos para aumentar o prazer na cama;

-Kit de bebidas para agradar o seu parceiro.

- Oh meu pai! - Draco teve que se apoiar no balcão ao sentir como o mundo girava. Mais um pouco desmaiava, mas se desmaiasse, Potter poderia se apoderar dessa lista e saber o que andava comprando, mesmo que foi imposto e não que comprava aquelas coisas por vontade própria ou laser.

Com um discreto olhar, viu que Potter ainda estava intertido com as roupas então aproveitou para passar a lista para a atendente que aguardava pacientemente atrás do balcão. Como no final do pergaminho estava a assinatura de Lucius Malfoy permitindo que o filho comprasse o que quisesse e marcasse em sua conta, a moça nem se dignou a perguntar a idade dos rapazes.

Lógico que a assinatura era completamente falsificada por cortesia de Severus Snape, mas a conta existia e a cobrança chegaria em mãos ao patriarca Malfoy.

- Que tamanho e grossura você quer seu consolo peniano? – ela perguntou com voz alta e estridente.

- Shiiiiiiiiiii...! ! ! ! ! – Draco quase a mata de porrada. Olhou para o moreno que estava sendo atendido por outra funcionária da loja e parecia não ter ouvido nada – Só coloca qualquer um... – grunhiu querendo esganá-la para acalmar seu próprio nervosismo.

- Então colocarei um pênis de tamanho básico – ela voltou a falar, alto e claro - São os mais vendidos apesar de ter clientes que preferem de tamanho grande.

Draco apertou os punhos e quase arranca a cabeça da mulher. – Que seja, que seja...

- Que sabor você prefere para o lubrificante anal? Temos de menta, morango, tutty-frutty, melancia...

- Chocolate! – quase berrou para cala-la. Ela estava chamando muita atenção. Notou como Potter o olhava com apreensão e para disfarçar, acrescentou - Depois preciso ir comprar chocolates.

Potter pareceu acreditar e voltou a virar de costas. Suspirou aliviado voltando a fulminar a atendente.

- Os lips para sexo oral você prefere outros sabores?

- Tudo chocolate. E minha fía, anda! Aaaaaanda sua lerda! Que estou com pressa! – voltou a grunhir. No fundo, pensava para quê estava ali comprando essas coisas. Poderia ignorar e sumir nesse exato momento não podia?

- Quantas cuecas comestíveis você vai querer?

- Não importa, isso tanto faz! – girou de costas à mulher para tentar matar o tempo e se distrair, foi mexer em algumas correntes que estavam penduradas perto do balcão.

A atendente deu de ombros colocando na sacola umas vinte caixinhas.

* * *

Harry havia se dirigido aos mostruários de roupas e tratou de escolher algo que lhe servisse. Ficou de comprar roupas novas, pois as suas já estavam ficando velhas e ultrapassadas.

A primeira que pegou era preta, mas ao puxar o cabide para ver o modelito, quase teve um ataque.

Era um macacão de látex que deixava à mostra do peito até o meio das costas, ou seja, toda parte de baixo com exceção do pescoço, dos braços, das pernas e das laterais do corpo.

Voltou a devolver no lugar, quase derrubando todo o mostrador.

Ficou observando as outras roupas e na curiosidade, tratou de puxar uma de cor vermelho sangue.

Dessa vez não se assustou tanto, pois era uma micro boxer com um coletinho que certamente só cobria as clavículas e uma gravata borboleta.

- Posso ajuda-lo? – Harry quase derrubou a roupa ao ouvir a atendente.

- Só estou olhando... – sorriu com as bochechas coradas.

- Essa fica linda no corpo. É uma das mais vendidas, pois não é tão exótica e os parceiros se estimulam muito com olhar. Não gostaria de experimentá-la? – Harry ficou pálido para depois ficar extremamente vermelho só de imaginar experimentando aquilo. Negou rapidamente com a cabeça. Ela pegou uma outra peça – Esta também é uma das mais vendidas, a de pocionista – era um avental preto que tampava toda frente até o meio das coxas, mas atrás ficava completamente aberto com exceção das tiras que prendiam na cintura. Vinha com uma faixa para prender o cabelo e luvas. – E temos a de medimago – um jaleco curtíssimo sem botões e com direito à máscara clínica. Dessa vez Harry corou ainda mais, lembrando de seu sonho – Ou a de auror – um micro short de couro com uma micro regata também de couro, botas de cano longo até a coxa e uma capa comprida até os tornozelos.

- Hum... Ficarei com esta... – mostrou a que tinha em mãos. O resto era muito fetiche e ainda não estava acostumado. Quem sabe mais pra frente adquiria o gosto pela coisa...

A moça olhou para o loiro que estava sendo atendido por sua colega de trabalho, então voltou a olhar a Harry e sorriu amplamente como quem descobriu a Atlântida.

- Talvez você se interesse em levar esta roupa para seu parceiro... – ela retirou uma peça de dentro de uma caixa – Se chama Erotic Dragon...

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ter diante de si uma peça que, se estivesse no corpo de Draco, seria a perdição.

Uma micro boxer preta com um casaco de couro de dragão em tonalidade esverdeado com um desenho de dragão bordado em prata. O casaco era para se deixar aberto então não possuía fecho e chegava até as coxas. Vinha de brinde um colar em forma de coleira para dar um ar mais sexy.

- Draco ficaria lindo vestindo isso! – Harry exclamou sem querer, então olhou apreensivo para Malfoy, quem retornou a mirada parecendo perturbado.

- Depois preciso ir comprar chocolates – ouviu o loiro dizer.

Harry respirou aliviado e voltou sua atenção à roupa. Havia pensado que o sonserino tinha escutado.

Passou os dedos pela peça imaginando como seria tocar ao corpo pálido por baixo desse couro de dragão...

- É uma peça única, para pessoas exigentes que apreciam a individualidade e a exclusividade naquilo que vestem. Devo acrescentar que é caro, nem todos possuem o capital suficiente para adquirir uma roupa dessas por puro prazer...

Harry voltou a olhar a Malfoy, quem parecia tentar descobrir onde começava e onde terminava um envoltório de couro e correntes. Sorriu quando o loiro franziu o cenho ao achar um chicote de couro e uma caixa de varinhas de chocolate.

* * *

Caminhavam de regresso ao Três Vassouras sem conseguir se falar, nem ao menos se olhavam. Cada qual com sua sacola contendo seus mais escuros segredos.

Num momento, sem querer, suas mãos livres se tocaram. Isso bastou para Draco corar.

Harry por sua vez se sentiu motivado a se acercar, encurralando o loiro na parede de uma loja.

- Posso perguntar porque entrou naquela loja, amor? – sussurrou.

- Não. – Draco escorregou para o lado e se livrou da cercania de Potter – Isso é assunto meu, cara-rachada.

Saiu correndo, mas o moreno o perseguiu, rindo, e antes que conseguisse entrar na DedosdeMel, foi agarrado pela cintura e teve o corpo puxado de encontro ao corpo do grifinório quem aproveitou para rodar consigo.

Draco soltou uma exclamação quando algo de dentro de sua sacola quase caiu pra fora. Se foi o consolo ou os kits eróticos não importava, o que importava era que todos iriam ver o que andava levando pra Hogwarts, incluindo Potter.

- Harry!

A atenção do moreno foi desviada para certo lufa que vinha em sua direção com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Cedry? – Harry soltou a Draco e esperava que o rapaz os alcançasse.

- Oh não! – Draco se agarrou ao braço de Potter e o puxou para a primeira loja que tinha ao alcance – Venha, compre algo pra mim.

Cedric franziu o cenho ao escutar. – Vocês estão saindo juntos?

- O que acha? – Draco tratou de responder antes que o grifinório abrisse a boca. Empurrou a Potter loja adentro sorrindo com superioridade a Diggory.

Como o Lufa-Lufa era muito pé no saco, na opinião de Draco, este resolveu por entrar junto.

- Daqui a pouco pensarão que estamos tendo uma relação a três – o loiro chiou entre-dentes.

- O que vão comprar nessa loja? – Cedric torceu a boca com desagrado.

- Um presente pra mim. Harry ficou de me dar algo e viemos comprar antes de ir ao Três Vassouras.

- Por que nunca me trouxe aqui antes Harry? – Cedric ignorou o sonserino olhando diretamente aos olhos do moreno, como quem o acusasse – Eu adoraria ter algo dessa loja, ainda mais dado por você...

Harry quis abraça-lo e pedir desculpa, mas o fato era que nunca na vida entrou num lugar desse, era muito lufa pro seu gosto, pelúcia e travesseiros por todos os lados. Nem sabia como Malfoy foi escolher justamente aquele lugar entre tantos outros.

Draco deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Potter o fulminando com a mirada. Como quem provoca pra ver se teria coragem de larga-lo para consolar o estúpido castanho.

- Sinto muito Cedry... – deu de ombros enquanto Malfoy sorria com maldade e cruzava os braços de modo desafiante, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Cedric estreitou os olhos e arrastou o moreno para um canto. – Não acha que está indo longe demais Harry? Ele não quer saber de você, apenas está agindo assim pra me provocar e mostrar que é melhor que eu! – estava frustrado – Você nem gosta dele!

- Eu já disse Cedric... – suspirou – Eu vou namorar o Draco.

- Mas se você gosta de mim! – o castanho o segurou pelos ombros e o sacudiu – E se a gente voltar a namorar? Você esquece essa loucura toda?

Harry apertou os lábios, pensativo. Ali estava, o que sempre esteve buscando - reatar o namoro com Cedric Diggory. Então olhou para Draco quem os observava de nariz empinado e os olhos entrecerrados, tentando ouvir o que diziam.

Começou a agonizar.

Oh! Dilema cruel! Por um lado teria a estabilidade e o romantismo amoroso cem por cento Lufa, e por outro, o pecado e a instabilidade venenosa de uma serpente.

Era como se Cedric o chamasse para o céu, para fazer amor nas nuvens enquanto Draco o chamava para uma queda livre diretamente às chamas do inferno, para treparem como o diabo gosta.

Se fosse um Corvinal, certamente pensaria mais racionalmente e partia sem dúvida alguma ao amor incondicional, passivo e seguro de um Lufa-Lufa, mas como era um Grifinório, seu lado rebelde, impulsivo e adorador do proibido lhe atirava de cabeça a uma relação diabólica, arriscada e picante com um Sonserino.

Cedric quase podia sorrir, notando como conseguiu pressionar a Harry e talvez, fazendo-o enxergar onde estava a felicidade, deixando de vez essa loucura que havia se submetido. Então seu sorriso morreu ao escutar as palavras de _seu_ Harry.

- Sinto muito Cedric, mas não sei se ainda sinto o que sentia por você... – Harry se afastou, pegou um dragão de pelúcia e deu para Draco quem, feliz por ver a cara que Diggory fazia, abraçou o dragão como se tivesse ganhado o Cálice de Fogo.

* * *

No cair da tarde todos se reuniram no Três Vassouras e ignorando os olhares curiosos de seus amigos e dos amigos de Potter, Draco apenas colocou seu dragão sobre a mesa e pediu cerveja amanteigada.

Harry por sua vez estava constrangido e tentava a todo custo não olhar para a cara de Dean e Seamus que tentavam zoar consigo, por ter presenteado a um sonserino, e não qualquer sonserino e sim um Malfoy, com algo como aquilo.

Ron ficou com cara de peixe morto o resto da noite, sem atrever a olhar aos dois que sentaram juntos na mesa. Essas demonstrações de carinho ainda mexia com sua sanidade mental.

- Eu não acredito que você aceitou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com as palavras fofo e gracinha – Blaise não resistiu.

- Não considero isso como fofo e gracinha. É mais um troféu pela desgraça que se abateu em Diggory – Draco respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- E o que tem na sacola? – o sonserino moreno indicou com a cabeça, curioso em ver o que trazia dentro.

Draco rapidamente abraçou a sacola. – Nada que te interessa.

Blaise sorriu. – É algo para o seu leãozinho é? – debochou com a voz melosa, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma insinuante.

- Claro que não, imbecil! – o loiro ficou indignado, mas o rosado em seu rosto foi o que bastou para Blaise cair na gargalhada.

Apesar desses inconvenientes, passaram a entrada da noite apenas conversando e todos voltaram para Hogwarts sem brigas nem xingamentos.

De volta ao dormitório, Draco tratou de esconder a sacola dentro de seu baú enquanto Potter tomava banho. Depois de se banhar também, entregou ao moreno a última poção e o frasquinho que ele deveria beber antes de dormir.

Não houve perseguição noturna nem assédio sexual, o que levou ao sonserino estranhar bastante, quase beirando a sentir falta, mas que jurava de pé junto que era melhor assim.

Estava pensando tanto que Potter havia enjoado de si e partiria pra outra que se esqueceu completamente que no dia seguinte, teria que encarar a Snape e sua macabra aula...

* * *

Draco acordou com o incômodo da luz solar em seu rosto. Notou que havia dormido com o dossel aberto e xingou baixo girando o corpo para o outro lado e enfiando a cara contra a almofada para poder voltar a dormir.

Um calor e o cheiro de um perfume fresco invadiu seus sentidos enquanto ouvia como seu travesseiro ressonava.

_Tum-tum... Tum-tum..._

Ergueu a cabeça para ver o que era quando notou que estava encolhidinho de encontro a Potter e este, sorrindo amplamente, o observava como se fosse a coisa mais meiga que existia na face da Terra.

- TARADO! – com um chute o derrubou para fora da cama com cobertor e tudo. Pelo menos borrou o sorrisinho do imbecil por uma careta de dor.

Harry tentou se levantar enquanto Malfoy correu para o banheiro ainda o xingando.

Como alguém, que parece um anjo meigo enquanto dorme pode se tornar tão idiota e insuportável quando acorda? Essa pergunta certamente nunca teria uma resposta...

Não queria levantar tão cedo então voltou a se deitar na cama de Draco e dormir. Ignorou quando o loiro saiu do banheiro já trocado e tentou expulsa-lo dali.

- Você tem sua própria cama!

- A sua tem seu cheiro e eu gosto do seu cheiro... – foi a resposta insolente.

Irritado Draco seguiu para o café da manhã e logo em seguida para a aula de Snape, sem se esquecer claro, de levar a maldita sacola, escondida debaixo de sua túnica.

Por que não a encolhia? Simples, a funcionária alertou que não era bom usar feitiços encolhedores ou de transformação nesses objetos por serem propriamente enfeitiçados para não deformarem conforme o uso contínuo e a maioria eram comestíveis o que poderia alterar o sabor e o efeito dos estimulantes. Os únicos que podiam ser encolhidos eram os livros e os jogos eróticos. Se isso era verdade ou apenas para que passasse vexame caso alguém descobrisse, não teria como saber.

Parou na porta do escritório do professor de poções e ficou indeciso se entrava ou não, então a porta se abriu como se seu padrinho já o esperasse.

- Entre...

Draco tomou seu lugar na poltrona e retirando a sacola de debaixo da roupa a pôs sobre a mesa.

- As coisas que pediu para comprar... – disse baixo.

- São suas, quero que sempre tenha em mãos caso a necessite... – Draco ia protestar, então acrescentou torcendo o grande nariz – Pegue o pênis que lhe explicarei algo que pelo que vi ontem, você foi o fiasco.

Grande Merlin... Por que não manda um furacão nesse momento para varrer Hogwarts do planeta? Não ligaria em ter uma morte justo agora...

Se continuasse com essas aulas, teria que convencer seu padrinho a mudar a classe para a Torre de Astronomia. Um ótimo lugar para se suicidar caso aja uma brecha entre o manuseio do pênis de borracha e o uso correto do lubrificante comestível sabor chocolate.

Mas como estava ali nas masmorras...

Pegou no consolo com dedos trêmulos, como se fosse algo nojento e aguardou maiores instruções, rezando para não ser nada muito bizarro. Suas bochechas já ardiam tamanha vergonha.

- Qual a diferença entre esse e o verdadeiro, já que você teve a oportunidade de pegar em um _original_...

Realmente essa ia ser uma longa e torturante aula...

- Quer a explicação curta ou a detalhada?

- A detalhada...

Draco então ficou observando aquele falo e pensando se, por um acaso, batesse com aquilo na cabeça de seu padrinho seria como estivesse o golpeando com um porrete. Se usasse bastante força talvez lograria aturdi-lo o suficiente para sair correndo pela porta e tentar alcançar o pátio para poder sumir pelos portões do castelo. Se fosse para a China ou para o Pólo Norte, conseguiria um pouco de paz mental...

Uma xícara foi posta na sua frente. Sabia que o chá continha Veritasserum, mas como Snape lhe obrigava a beber só com o poder da mirada, não teve escolha. Tomou três goles. No final, sabia que Severus apenas queria ajuda-lo...

- O de Potter era quente e aumentava de tamanho... – corou profundamente ao recordar – E ao toque era mais suave e macio... – apertou o que tinha na mão – Esse parece morto...

Snape se recostou em sua cadeira atrás do escritório. Sorriu de lado. Essa parte seria interessante ver.

- Agora pegue o lubrificante e passe no objeto que tem em mãos... – Draco engoliu em seco ficando ligeiramente pálido – Depois treinaremos como fazer sexo oral com ele...

- OH NÃO! – Draco então arregalou os olhos. Definitivamente arremessaria aquilo no olho de seu padrinho e correria, correria para bem longe dali.

* * *

**Música:** "I'm too sexy" de Right Said Fred. Não empreguei a letra completa da música, só alguns trechos.

**Agradecimentos a: Amanda Miranda**; **Minakashun**; **Simca-chan**; **Scheila Potter Malfoy**; **St. Luana**; **Bruh M.**; **Srta. Kinomoto** - olá, realmente o Draco não tem como negar, mas como ele é o Draco, ele vai negar até o fim. Mas nós sabemos que ele aproveitou do Potty, isso sim! (rsrrss) Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs; **Condessa Oluha**; **JuzinhaMalfoy**; **Narcisa Le Fay**; **Marjarie**; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Nanda W. Malfoy**; **Fabi** - olá, que bom que gostou dos atos inescrupulosos do Draco! Ele realmente adorou pegar na coisa do Harry! (rsrrss) Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs; **Flá** - olá, Ahahahaha o Draco nem tem como negar, todo mundo já percebeu que no fundo ele adorou passar a pomadinha no Harry! E Dumbledore é mais pervertido que todos, aposto que ele fica causando essas situações só pra acontecer situações obscenas e como ele sabe de tudo, deve ter um olho mágico pra ficar vendo os alunos! Ele é um voyeur! Eu não ia escrever mais aulas com Snape, mas como você havia me pedido, eis nesse chap uma aulinha exclusiva com nosso tio Sevie! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs.

Caso eu tenha esquecido de citar alguém, me avise.

**Ps:** **Condessa Oluha**, pode confirmar meu nome na lista, pois também irei às palestras do tio Sev! Preciso de algumas dicas para quando entrar o lemon nessa fic! (sorriso macabro extremamente sádico e pervertido).

* * *

**Harry Potter responde:**

**Scheila Potter Malfoy** - bem, eu realmente estava dormindo. Por que? Aconteceu algo que eu deveria saber? Algo bom? (curioso) E quanto ao meu sonho, bem que poderia ter sido um sonho mais largo, mais real, mais _profundo_, se é que me entende (sorriso sacana). Quem me dera ter dois, já pensou? Seria ótimo! Mas como nada é o paraíso... (suspiro desalentador).

**St. Luana** - Por Godric! Vc sim é t-u-d-o! Te converterei em minha cúmplice número um! Está supernando a própria Mione! Creio que teremos que ter uma larga e gratificante conversa para aclarar as idéias, trocar informações e falar da vida! Uma poetisa de 1ª! Nem tenho palavras para agradecer tantos elogios a minha humilde pessoa! E a força e o apoio com que me brinda em relação ao meu distúrbio amoroso com o Draco! Suas palavras comovem! Seu ponto de vista engrandecem! Sua mente é brilhante! Depois dessas palavras, só tenho que agradecer fervorosamente e me curvo diante de ti, e tu serás a madrinha quando eu conseguir aprisionar de vez a esta serpente fugidia! Palavra de Potter.

Ps: viu só? Pus em prática seu conselho e dei ao Draco um dragãozinho de pelúcia!

**Bruh M.** - fiquei dolorido, meu sistema operacional, ou seja, meu núcleo vital foi afetado por um chute de Draco Malfoy e convenhamos, ele é fresco, mas chuta forte! Entretanto, foi um dos momentos que ficará marcado em minha vida, sendo disputado por dois gostosos... (sorrisinho) pelo jeito estou conseguindo atrair uma serpente com meu passarinho!

**Condessa Oluha** - será que você não teria algo para fazer com que o Draco fique mais mansinho? Um feitiço, uma poção, uma massagem nos pés, sei lá qualquer coisa. Se tiver eu aceito sugestões. E sim, não esquecerei a compressa de gelo, obrigado!

**Fabi** - estou indo bem light com o Draco. Viu? Nesse capítulo até passeamos juntos em Hogsmeade e fizemos compras! Dei até um presentinho pro Dray! Acho que estou conseguindo ser mais carinhoso, ainda mais à noite enquanto ele dorme nos meus braços (sorriso safado). Acho que farei isso mais vezes...

* * *

**Draco Malfoy responde:**

**Simca-chan** - talvez tenha sido praga do Diggory, aquela rapadura ambulante... Só tem excesso de açúcar, mas no fundo no fundo ninguém consegue comer!

**Scheila Potter Malfoy** - tenho culpa se ele conseguiu fazer aquilo levantar? Eu sinceramente não esperava (olhando para outro lado). Eu não gostei! Quem ia gostar de levar meleca na cara? (bufando).

**St. Luana** - depois de seu enorme discurso elogiando ao cara-rachada... Só tenho que deitar e agonizar tentando limpar minha mente de suas palavras horrorosas! Como pode uma pessoa gostar tanto assim daquele indivíduo quatro-olhos? Realmente muggle, você reforça minha tese contra os muggles... Será tão difícil perceber que sou eu tudo isso que você disse? E não o cicatriz! Acho que ele te lançou um feitiço ou até um Imperio e você não está em sã consciência! Me nego a acreditar que tenha alguém além do Diggory, que goste tanto assim do imbecil do Potty! Mas como você não se mostrou contra mim, eu deixo isso passar e tentarei descobrir se o testa-partida te fez algo.

**Bruh M.** - entendo seu lado sonserino, afinal, somos sonserinos! Tá bem, vou deixar passar o fato de querer ver de camarote eu me estrepar com o Potty, coisa que não vai acontecer! E não, já disse que odiei passar pomada no quatro-olhos!

**Condessa Oluha** - acha que ir numa sessão do descarrego basta para afastar o azar, o mau-olhado, o quebrante, o voodoo e o Diggory da minha vida? São tantas coisas que estou achando que foi o próprio Voldie que retornou das tumbas só para enlouquecer o Potter e me ferrar no processo... E ressaltando EU ODIEI PASSAR POMADA NO PAU GROTESCO E ESGUICHADOR DE MELECA DO POTTY! Foi uma experiência traumatizante (tremendo só de lembrar). E não me lembre no tio Sevie é algo que eu gostaria de obliviar de minha mente.

**Narcisa Le Fay** - boa pergunta... Talvez acabaria com meus problemas (pensando seriamente nisso) Mas eu nem sei porque fui chutar ele só porque estava beijando a um imbecil lufa que merece morrer dolorosamente! (se recompondo). Sua música virou regra no movimento "morra Harry" e todos aprovaram! Quando o quatro-olhos se ferrar de vez e eu, vitorioso estiver sobre sua tumba farei questão de cantar com direito a coro e acompanhamento!

**Marjarie** - eu sempre mando na situação e se tratando de pisar e sapatear em cima daquela besta ambulante do Diggory, eu até beijaria o Potter! Bem, talvez nem tanto... Prefiro deixá-lo careca mesmo. Se eu não estivesse envolvido nessa tramóia toda e sofrendo, veja bem, pois estou pagando maior mico nessa fic, eu até riria junto contigo, mas isso é impossível visto que eu sofro a maior parte do tempo! (momento de revolta).

**Nanda W. Malfoy** - aguardarei as dicas de "como acabar com a vida de Cedric Diggory de forma lenta e dolorosa". O Harry e os dementadores utilizando as bocas para algo mais além de dementorizar? (modo sonserino covarde on) Sabia que o testa-partida era um pervertido! Sabia! Sabia!

**Fabi **- também acho que não posso me arriscar a ir à Azkaban. Fiquei sabendo que o Potter está se unindo aos dementadores para usarem as bocas de forma pervertida... O cara-rachada é pior do que pensava...

**Flá **- não gostei de ter pegado no pau do Potter, nem de ter passado pomada e não, foi impressão sua, pois eu não aumentei a velocidade da mão e é culpa do cicatriz por ser um maníaco gozador! Me nego! É mentira! E mais uma coisa, muggle, não peça mais aulas do tio Sevie! É altamente traumatizantes e sou EU quem tem que colocar minha cara a tapa e passar vergonha!


	10. Derrubando Barreiras e Medos

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**10 – Derrubando Barreiras e Medos**

Sem pensar duas vezes e já desesperado demais em conseguir tolerar mais um segundo daquela tortura psicológica ao qual estava sendo obrigado a suportar, Draco arremessou o consolo com toda força que possuía, não importava se dava de cheio no olho de seu padrinho ou não, contando que o distraísse para que empreendesse a fuga.

Porém, como sempre acontecia consigo desde os últimos dias, sua pontaria foi uma das piores na história de toda Inglaterra e o falo de silicone golpeou a mesa num ângulo muito ruim que acabou por voltar contra si, o golpeando em cheio na testa e o fazendo cair da poltrona com um grito de dor.

Tampou a área atingida sentindo-se miserável e com o pouco de força que lhe restava saiu correndo.

- Draco! – Snape tentou detê-lo, mas o afilhado não lhe deu ouvidos.

Correu sem rumo tentando controlar seu desespero, culpando todo mundo por sua desgraça. Só que sua atenção foi captada ao sentir seu chivatoscópio vibrar em sinal de perigo.

Então alguém lhe segurou pelo caminho o encostando contra a parede.

- Hei, calminha Draco... Por que está tão desesperado?

O loiro ergueu o rosto para ver que se tratava de Marcus Flint. O alto e musculoso sonserino o agarrava pelos braços e o forçava contra a parede que chegou a se alarmar. Como sempre andava com Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini, dificilmente alguém se metia a besta pro seu lado, mas ali estava sozinho num dos desertos corredores das masmorras em pleno domingo.

- Não estou desesperado – disse com raiva, sendo que no fundo estava completamente desesperado, mais pela presença de Flint do que de outra coisa.

Tentou empurrar o outro sonserino, mas este não o soltou. – Posso te distrair se quiser.

Sem esperar por resposta, o grandalhão foi direto contra sua boca. No susto, Draco meteu-lhe o joelho no meio das pernas antes que suas bocas se tocassem, mas pôde sentir claramente a respiração e o grunhido de dor de Flint de encontro a boca.

Até que os dias de penúria com Potter lhe serviram para algo!

Aproveitou para empurra-lo e correr, mas o que não esperava, era que Marcus se recuperasse tão rápido do golpe. Conseguiu apenas alcançar as escadas móveis quando o outro sonserino já o alcançava extremamente furioso.

- Desgraçado! – o moreno o agarrou pela camisa o puxando com extrema violência que chegou a rasgar parte da roupa e arrebentar alguns botões.

Potter nunca o tratou dessa forma violenta! Draco ficou imóvel pelo medo. Agora percebia porque o chivatoscópio nunca reagia à presença do grifinório, o moreno nunca teve intenções de machuca-lo como era o caso de Flint. Este sim era o retrato vivo daqueles maníacos sexuais de alta periculosidade!

- Vou te ensinar a se comportar como se deve. Bem mansinho e obediente...

* * *

Uma insistente batida na porta fez com que Snape a abrisse com mau-humor. Havia tentado ajudar ao afilhado, mas era muito para a cabeça altamente virginal do rapaz. Concordava que sua aula não era lá muito agradável, mas não sabia ser de outra forma. Agora estava se sentindo frustrado, aborrecido e levemente preocupado com Draco.

- O que quer? – resmungou para Potter, quem estivera batendo em sua porta.

- Zabini me disse que o Draco veio falar com o senhor.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha. Por que não pensou nisso antes? Potter era a chave!

- Ainda bem que está aqui Potter – sorriu com suficiência – Draco pedia ajuda para entender os prazeres da vida a dois e não sabia a quem recorrer. Você não seria amável como o sempre herói Harry Potter para ajuda-lo?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que dizer. Depois de alguns segundos tentando entender a situação, seus olhos se abriram mais, brilhando de ansiedade.

- O senhor está me dando passe livre para instruir a Draco Malfoy nos prazeres da carne?

Snape apenas segurou o pulso de Harry e colocou um consolo peniano em sua mão. – Considere que a missão está passada para suas mãos de agora em diante – na outra mão de Potter colocou a sacola com todos os instrumentos de trabalho, por assim dizer – Agora o encontre e lhe conte a novidade.

Harry poderia se considerar feliz nesse momento. E ainda sendo confiado por Severus Snape! Era surrealista!

Caminhou pelo corredor pensando como contaria a novidade a Malfoy, afinal, não tinha certeza se o loiro receberia a notícia imensamente feliz.

Foi então que viu como Malfoy era atacado por um cara alto. Sua reação foi instantânea.

- Expeliarmus! – e a varinha que o grandalhão empunhava foi arremessada.

Flint o olhou de esguelha e tentou agarrar a varinha que havia caído não muito longe de si, mas foi acertado por outro feitiço.

- Estupefaça!

Draco apenas sentiu como um raio passava rente seu corpo e se chocava contra Flint que voou numa altura impressionante antes de cair metros adiante.

Seu coração batia desesperadamente, sentia como seus olhos pinicavam pelas lágrimas e alguém o chamava com extrema preocupação.

Girou o corpo e fitou, na escadaria abaixo de onde estava, como Potter o olhava. Os olhos verdes num brilho fulgurante pela raiva, desespero e determinação.

- Draco, você está bem? Ele te fez algo? O desgraçado te machucou? – Harry maldisse que a escada havia se movido e não tinha como alcançar a Malfoy.

Viu como a camisa que o loiro vestia estava rasgada e aparecia parte de seu ombro pálido, o cabelo platinado desgrenhado, lábios entreabertos por onde escapava a respiração agitada e os olhos prateados marejados. O sonserino tremia visivelmente assustado.

Nunca viu a Malfoy nessas condições e soube, lá no fundo, que nunca o deixaria passar por isso novamente.

- Draco... – sussurrou.

Harry Potter o havia salvado...

Essa frase era a única coisa que tinha em mente. Vendo como o moreno de olhos verdes o olhava com... Devoção? Preocupação?

Percebia como o grifinório respirava pesadamente, pela mudança brusca de emoções ao qual acabara de passar. E não se importava com nada, apenas consigo, como se fosse a única coisa de valor que existia nesse momento, nesse lugar.

Por que?

Por que ele o protegeu se não precisava? Por que se importou tanto?

Seus olhos voltaram a marejar e uma solitária lágrima escapou, deslizando lentamente pelo seu rosto.

Viu como Potter procurava alguma forma de chegar até si ao notar que chorava silenciosamente. Xingando as escadas móveis por não se moverem quando necessitava.

Não chorava pelo que Flint estava a ponto de fazer consigo, nem por humilhação ou raiva. Chorava porque sentia seu coração batendo mais forte dentro do peito a cada vez que olhava para esse moreno, para _Harry_, era como se um calor lhe dominasse os sentidos, lhe confortasse a alma...

O que era esse sentimento?

- Draco, por favor, fique onde está. Eu irei buscar ajuda, está bem? – Potter parecia mais desesperado que nunca.

Ia descer as escadas, quando a voz do sonserino o deteve. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito e ergueu o rosto para o loiro.

_- Harry!_

Não era seu sobrenome que brincou nos lábios insolentes de Malfoy, nem nenhum tipo de apelido, foi seu nome, dito tão claramente e tão suavemente, que o imobilizou no mesmo momento em que o ouviu.

Engoliu em seco, aguardando o que o loiro queria, quando notou que ele caminhava para a beirada da escada. Arregalou os olhos pensando o pior, quando, de abraços abertos, Draco simplesmente se lançou de encontro a si.

Estendeu os braços abertos para recebe-lo, vendo como ele parecia um verdadeiro anjo descendo do céu para se afundar em seu abraço e não pôde evitar sorrir, um sorriso satisfeito.

O corpo quente e macio logo se encontrou com o seu, os fios suaves e platinados batendo em seu rosto, liberando o cheiro que tanto gostava e que passou a conhecer tão bem.

E foi como se recebesse um prêmio... Algo único!

Para em seguida se desequilibrar com o peso do loiro, que afinal, era tão alto como a si, acabando por cair de costas, ambos gritando rolaram escadaria abaixo.

A queda só não foi pior, apenas metade da escada, pois Ron deteve a queda.

- Levicorpus!

Mas como o ruivo não era bom em feitiços e Hermione ainda vinha correndo pelo corredor, os dois rapazes flutuaram o restante da escada e se chocaram contra o chão. Harry recebendo a maior pancada por estar por baixo de Draco.

- Ouch! – soltou o moreno, ficando sem ar.

Ron segurava a varinha e tremia inteiro pelo que fez. Foi um ato reflexo por sua parte e o feitiço escapou por acaso, sem realmente pensar.

Draco ergueu a cabeça e olhou assombrado para Weasley. Depois sorriu de lado com maldade.

- Finalmente resolveu demonstrar que é um mago Weasel? Devo agradecer-lhe? Afinal, salvou minha vida!

Ron piscou algumas vezes saindo do aturdimento e com raiva, a cara ficando vermelha de vergonha, retrucou.

- Cala a boca furão! Você foi um imbecil por se jogar dessa forma do segundo andar e em cima de Harry!

Hermione riu pela situação, dando palmadinhas nas costas do amigo. – Veja pelo lado bom Ron, Malfoy acaba de te agradecer por ter-lhe salvado a vida!

Blaise apareceu correndo pela escada que acabava de se mover e se juntar com a que Harry e Draco haviam acabado de cair.

O sonserino moreno estava ligeiramente pálido, mas quando viu que nada aconteceu com Draco nem com o cara-rachada, se aliviou consideravelmente.

- Que susto vocês me deram! Eu estava descendo do terceiro piso junto com Vincent e Gregory quando vi o Draco se jogando pela escada! Vínhamos correndo quando notei que Flint tentava te agredir – disse olhando para o loiro.

- E o que aconteceu com ele? – Harry perguntou, tomando um semblante frio e sério.

- Crabbe e Goyle estão dando um trato especial nele, por ter ousado a mexer com o nosso príncipe – sorriu com cinismo, olhando para o grifinório – Vejo que salvou o Draco...

Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo para o loiro que se mantinha sentado em seu colo e não parecia querer se levantar tão cedo.

- Como conseguiu atacar a Flint sem sua varinha Harry? – Hermione estava espantada. Retirou do bolso a varinha de Harry e a estendeu para mostrar o que dizia – Lembra que quando você nos encontrou no café da manhã me pediu que fosse à sua habitação para buscar a varinha que havia esquecido de pegar? Ron e eu vínhamos de lá para lhe entrega-la.

Todos ficaram impressionados olhando para Harry quem, ergueu a mão direita e olhou para o canalizador de magia que havia servido como varinha.

Ali estava o consolo peniano que Snape lhe dera. Ficou rubro de vergonha ao notar que havia atacado ao tal de Flint com um pênis de borracha!

A gargalhada foi geral, pois deveria ter sido interessante ver a Harry Potter, tão determinado e bancando o herói apontando com um troço daqueles.

- Não importa com o quê... Você me salvou Harry... – Draco lhe sussurrou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – O que vai querer em recompensa?

Os olhos esverdeados brilharam. – Namora comigo Draco?

O loiro ficou desconcertado. Pensava que o moreno pediria uma noite de sexo selvagem e essas coisas, mas não que o pedisse em namoro.

Dessa vez sorriu mais abertamente. – Será algo muito, muito, muito horrível pra mim, mas como você é o meu herói – debochou como se fosse uma donzela em perigo – Posso realizar o seu desejo...

Harry sorriu amplamente o abraçando pela cintura e o beijando nos lábios. Draco ficou um pouco perdido, então se afastou para fazer direito.

- Feche os olhos... – o loiro obedeceu – Agora abra um pouco a boca... – assim, encostou seus lábios de leve aos lábios de Draco. Pressionou um pouco e deslizou a língua com sensualidade. Aos poucos, foi tomando espaço dentro dessa boca e sorriu ao ouvir como o loiro gemia baixinho, se acostumando com o contado úmido de suas bocas unidas.

- Urgh! – exclamaram os demais, girando para o outro lado.

Draco se afastou rompendo o beijo e tampando a boca com as costas da mão. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas.

- Não gostou do beijo? – Harry ficou um pouco apreensivo. Queria continuar beijando esses lábios, mais suaves e apetitosos do que havia imaginado serem.

- Estava sem ar... – o loiro respondeu baixinho. Quando Harry riu divertido, o empurrou um pouco se aborrecendo por não saber beijar direito – Idiota...

- Tranqüilo, temos muito tempo para praticar...

* * *

Esse dia, Hogwarts inteira ficou sabendo que Marcus Flint havia sido punido com uma longa detenção por ter agredido um aluno, quem, ninguém soube ao certo, apenas especulações. O sonserino só não foi expulso por não chegar a fazer nada grave, mas agora era motivo de recriminação em sua própria Casa, incluindo Snape parecia disposto de ferrar-lhe a vida o restante do ano letivo.

E o rumor de que Harry Potter havia salvado esse aluno também se espalhou rapidamente.

Ron cuspiu suco de abóbora pelo nariz ao ouvir um grupo de Corvinais e Lufa-Lufas passarem perto da mesa da Grifinória comentando o que todos estavam dizendo.

- Potter usou sua varinha secreta, a que ninguém jamais viu! Dizem que é tão poderosa quanto a sua de pena de fênix! O poder saído dessa tal varinha foi tão grande e potente que Flint voou pelo ar e caiu a uma distância assombrosa!

- Nossa! Queria poder ver a varinha de Potter!

- Oh sim! Deve ser estupenda!

Seamus que também ouvia negou com a cabeça.

- Do jeito que estão falando da tal varinha poderosa de Harry, dá até inveja de querer uma igual...

Ron não agüentou e começou a tossir descontrolado enquanto Hermione ria dissimuladamente atrás de um livro.

- Vou descer o braço em Zabini, pois tenho certeza que foi ele quem andou espalhando o rumor da poderosa e potente varinha secreta de Harry... – o ruivo grunhiu, olhando para o sonserino moreno do outro lado do salão, que ria com gosto ao ouvir as fofocas que circulavam pelo Salão Principal.

- Falando em Harry... – Neville olhava para todos os lados – Onde ele está?

Todos olharam pela larga mesa e não o viram em lugar nenhum.

* * *

Draco se inclinou contra a boca de Harry, depositando suaves beijinhos. Então aprofundou o beijo deslizando a língua dentro da boca do moreno que o recebeu prontamente, passando a deslizar a língua contra a do loiro.

Afastou-se um pouco para poder mordiscar o lábio inferior de Draco e voltar a brincar com sua língua, dando voltas e mais voltas. Então se distanciou, para olha-lo nos olhos.

Draco tinha a respiração agitada e as faces coradas.

- Como fui?

- Você aprende rápido... – Harry sorriu com malícia – Apesar de que precisamos praticar mais um pouquinho – voltou a beija-lo, fazendo todo o ritual novamente.

Dessa vez o beijo durou mais, e quando o loiro deslizou os longos e delgados dedos pelo cabelo de Harry, se tornou um beijo mais desesperado. Assim como o moreno fez consigo, Draco deslizou a língua pela de Harry e chupou seu lábio inferior para voltar a brincar com a língua travessa que buscava a sua.

A mão do moreno deslizou pelo meio das costas do sonserino até a barra da camiseta para subir por dentro da roupa, tocando em pele pálida que se contraía com cada estímulo.

Draco gemeu e se afastou de Harry quando sentiu o polegar do grifinório comprimir um de seus mamilos. Buscava ar enquanto tinha a boca salpicada por beijos.

- Melhor irmos almoçar... – tentou dizer a cada beijo.

- Agora que está ficando tão bom? – Harry choramingou, voltando a apertar o biquinho que tinha vulnerável perto de seus dedos.

Draco o empurrou mais forte o derrubando de costas da cama. – Melhor irmos agora – levantou correndo e sumiu pela porta ajeitando a roupa.

Assim que saiu da habitação respirou fundo. Precisava tomar ar, pois o quarto de repente parecia ter ficado muito quente.

- Certo... – Harry tratava de se incorporar do chão – Não se pode avançar o sinal com ele, já entendi...

Suspirou tentando esconder sua ereção com a camiseta, mas logo sorriu ao deixar também a habitação e ver como o loiro estava encostado na parede do corredor sacudindo a cola da camiseta para se arejar.

Aproximou-se e encostando o corpo contra o corpo do sonserino sussurrou com um sorrisinho provocante.

- Muito calor amor?

- Vai se ferrar! – Draco tentou soca-lo, mas Harry desviou do golpe.

Observou como o loiro mordia o lábio inferior para esconder um sorriso o que o levou a sorrir abertamente, encostar a testa contra a testa de Draco antes de beija-lo na boca, sendo recebido com prazer.

* * *

**Agradecimentos a: Srta. Kinomoto** – olá, obrigada por comentar! O Harry está empenhado e quanto ao Cedric, bem, ele levou a dele, mas ainda via aparecer. Draco não agüentaria a indiferença do moreno, mas como ele é um Malfoy, vai negar até a morte XD. Em Hogsmeade não caiu nada, quase, por sorte do Draco o desastre foi evitado. Bjim; **Bruh M.**; **St. Luana**; **Nyx Malfoy**; **Azmaria-chan**; **CarineCG**; **Condessa Oluha**; **Marjarie**.

E bem, devo avisar que atualização só na sexta, se der eu atualizo no meio da semana, o que farei o possível para conseguir.

**Harry Potter comenta:**

**St. Luana** - agradeço sua dedicação em sempre me escrever. Te tenho como meus amigos, tenha certeza e se vc estudasse aqui em Hogwarts faríamos um quadrado dourado! Obrigado pelo apoio e por tudo! Me sinto imensamente feliz agora que consegui namorar o draco e foi da forma que jamais esperava que acontecesse... (olhinhos brilhando e sorrisinho bobo).

**Condessa Oluha** - nossa, essa poção deve ser ótima! Vou ver se consigo fazer o draco suar para pegar o ingrediente e sim, por favor, me envia os ingredientes difíceis de encontrar, não importa o preço, eu pagarei adiantado se for para ter um excelente resultado! Será que o Draco é metade Veela ou parte Veela? Creio que deva ser sangue cem por cento puro! Obrigado pela dica, vou pedir para a Mione fazer a poção. Agora sim, a música do dia! Essa eu aprovo!

Viram suas sádicas que me querem ver morto? Cantem junto com o Draco se puderem!

**Draco Malfoy comenta:**

**St. Luana** - fico aqui me perguntando porque nesse jogo eu tenho que sempre perder? Mas não sei... Depois do ocorrido nesse capítulo eu estou levando em consideração o presente que o Potter me deu... Talvez eu dê uma chance ao testa-rachada e deixe ele me tocar um pouquinho mais... Só um pouquinho...

**Condessa Oluha** - como eu ia saber que minha mãe fez algo parecido? Estou ultrajado com ela! ela não tinha o direito! E quanto ao tio Sevie, eu adoro ele, é meu padrinho e tudo mais, mas realmente, convenhamos que suas aulas assuntam e traumatizam a qualquer um! E eu nunca ficarei gordo, balofo e feio! Você está me insultando! Talvez, e ressalto, eu disse talvez, eu coloque um nome no dragãozinho de pelúcia... Gostei de Haru-chan, talvez seja esse o nome. Satisfeita? Agora... Que música é essa? P-parece até que você a criou pensando em mim me declarando ao Potter! (Draco em estado de choque).

"Tio Sev, eu não me engano... Meu coração é Potteriano! Tio Sev, eu não me engano... Meu coração é Potteriano! Eu não sabia, mais o que fazer, bati-lhe uma punheta, cansado de me conter... Tio Sev, eu não me engano... Meu coração é Potteriano! Tio Sev, eu não me engano, foi por causa disso que bati no lufaniano!"


	11. Entre Vassouras e Espanadores

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

**Aviso Importante:**

Desculpem a demora, mas infelizmente meus horários mudaram e minha rotina foi afetada bruscamente. Não sei quando terei tempo em atualizar, até me estabelecer novamente.

Como não gosto de colocar comunicados isolados no meio das fics, neste aqui eu deixo com uma ceninha do cotidiano dos nossos protagonistas. Este não é exatamente o capítulo, mas como estava demorando muito pra atualizar e queria avisar esse problema que me ocorreu, espero que curtam esse pequeno trecho de loucura.

Os reviews eu responderei no próximo capítulo. Agradeço a todos que comentaram e a todos que estão acompanhando. Até lá!

**PS: ****Flá** querida, sinto muito pela longa tardança nas atualizações, mas infelizmente a vida é cruel e não podemos ignora-la. Tentarei não demorar muito pra subir os próximos capítulos. Bjus.

* * *

**11 – Entre Vassouras e Espanadores**

Harry não entendia como foi se viciar tanto nesse loiro arrogante, pertinente e esnobe, mas de fato, havia sucumbido com gosto, como se ele fosse uma droga saborosa...

Saborosa como esses lábios que beijava nesse momento...

Draco gemeu baixinho quando lhe chupou a língua, para depois voltar a atacar cada pedacinho dessa boca que se abria para recebe-lo. Isso só aumentou a necessidade de beija-lo com mais empenho.

Já fazia quinze minutos que estavam ali, de corpos colados, se apertando nos braços do outro, respiração ofegante e suando pelo calor causado pela paixão.

Separaram-se num gemido e de respiração apressada se fitaram.

- Só temos mais quinze minutos... – Draco havia puxado seu braço como pôde e observou em seu relógio de pulso.

- Então não podemos perder tempo... – Harry voltou a atacar a boca do loiro com mais beijos, até que este se afastou um pouco, num sorriso.

- Está calor aqui – com dificuldade, o sonserino passou a se livrar da capa, sendo prontamente ajudado por Harry.

Reviraram-se de forma torpe e desesperada, seus braços se confundindo no pequeno espaço.

- Ouch! Não me empurre! – Harry reclamou ao ser atingido pelo joelho do loiro, que tentava se mover para terminar de retirar a capa que se enroscara em seus braços.

- Não reclame, eu quero senti-lo agora... – foi a resposta sussurrada contra sua boca, de forma provocante e carregada de luxúria – Entrei virgem para sair todinho arrombado...

Gemeu em antecipação frente essas palavras...

O calor se fez em dobro no corpo de Harry e sem mais delongas, passou a se mover na tentativa de arriar as calças. Seu membro já estava mais que pronto em cumprir o desejo de Draco.

Nisso, acabou por esbarrar o braço em algo, que no ambiente escuro não conseguia distinguir ao certo.

- Hei! – Draco reclamou ao ser atingido na cabeça por várias vassouras que caíram sobre ambos. Uma delas chegou a acertar o rosto do grifinório.

- Desculpe... –Harry estava começando a frustrar. Não conseguia abaixar o braço pra lá da cintura. O jeito foi rebolar com jeitinho pra fazer a calça deslizar de seus quadris. Sentiu como o tecido escorregou por suas pernas parando nos tornozelos.

Draco se esqueceu das molestas vassouras quando o corpo de Harry começou a se esfregar contra o seu. O que era isso? Não conseguia ver direito na pouca claridade do lugar, mas sentia que o moreno estava rebolando.

Tentou mover os braços, mas sua capa ainda o prendia. Apertou os lábios e grunhiu baixinho com frustração.

- Não importa essas vassouras, apenas me ajude a livrar da calça...

Harry rapidamente levou as mãos à virilha do loiro e o apalpou com vontade, em busca do botão. Sorriu quando Draco gemeu contra sua orelha e chegou a esquecer que haviam três cabos de vassoura atravessados entre seus corpos e que mais duas o atingiu na cabeça quando se moveu.

Trocaram alguns beijos para tentar voltar no clima.

- Seria melhor se você virasse de costas pra mim... – Harry sussurrou, vendo que não teria jeito de penetra-lo daquela forma.

- Como acha que conseguirei nesse aperto? – pelo tom da voz do loiro, Harry soube que ele estava deixando de ser Draco para se tornar Malfoy.

Mesmo assim, Draco tentou girar o corpo. Sua perna golpeou a perna de Harry que trombou contra a porta num barulho não tão baixo.

- Shiii... Quer chamar a atenção de alguém?

- Sei, sei... – Harry grunhiu. Já passaram cinco minutos e nada de comer o ganso. Como o loiro estava reclamando muito e não se virava de vez, o ajudou o girando à força.

Ouviu o sonserino gritar para logo em seguida o som da voz se tornar abafada, quase sumida.

- Não quero mais... Está ruim desse jeito... – o loiro choramingou em agonia. Tinha os braços presos pela própria capa, as pernas travadas pela calça que embolara em seus joelhos e a cabeça enfiada dentro de um balde de madeira que caiu da estante quando o bruto do Potter o virou à força.

Harry não se importou com a queixa. Ao ter aquele traseiro de encontro ao seu falo que por pouco não amolece de vez, não se importava com vassouras, espaço e muito menos que dentro de seis minutos começaria a aula de MacGonagall. Voltou a sentir como a excitação lhe dominava, passando a esfregar a virilha entre as nádegas macias e firmes que já não estava encoberta pelo tecido da calça.

- Tem certeza que não quer? – Harry lhe sussurrou de encontro à nuca, aproveitando para mordiscar a pele pálida. Voltou a esfregar o membro já ereto contra o traseiro do loiro.

Draco gemeu dentro do balde. Seria a sua primeira vez e seria dessa forma ridícula! Nada digna a um Malfoy puro-sangue.

Sua primeira vez tinha que ser em uma cama forrada de pétalas de rosa e lençóis de seda, ou dentro de uma banheira de champanhe e espuma e não num minúsculo armário de vassouras e com a cabeça enfiada dentro de um balde de madeira!

Sentiu como Harry puxava o tecido de sua boxer para o lado e esfregava dessa vez seu pênis quentinho contra um lado de seu traseiro.

Que se danasse. Ninguém precisava ficar sabendo que sua primeira vez foi dessa forma.

Em resposta à muda pergunta do moreno, Draco rebolou timidamente, dando permissão para continuar.

Harry sorriu amplamente, distribuindo beijos pelos ombros do loiro. Tentou achar uma melhor posição, mas estava sendo uma tarefa difícil.

Passou um dos braços pela cintura de Draco e o suspendeu um pouco para poder encaixar seu membro naquele rego tão desejado, mas para seu desespero e incapacidade, isso fez com que a pilha de cabos de vassouras, esfregões e espanadores tombassem sobre si e para sua maior sorte, dois espanadores foram parar exatamente entre sua virilha e o traseiro de Draco.

- Ow Harry! – Draco gritou extasiado, sentindo como três falos duros competiam por sua entrada.

- Droga... – Harry reclamou com raiva.

Seu braço direito, o qual abraçava a cintura de Draco enroscou num prego da estante em que o loiro estava apoiado, seu braço esquerdo não podia move-lo por servir de apoio para um caixote de papelão que certamente continha papel higiênico, visto que algo caiu sobre sua cabeça e deixou um longo e fino trajeto por seu corpo até o chão.

Tentou se livrar dos espanadores sem usar as mãos, mas quanto mais se movia mais eles pareciam dispostos a desvirginar a Malfoy primeiro que si.

Draco se agarrou em uma vassoura e um esfregão voltando a rebolar.

- Vamos Harry! Agora! AGORA! Ah!

Movido pelos clamores e gemidos Harry tentou se apressar para satisfaze-lo, quando suas pernas se enroscaram em sua própria calça o desequilibrando. Seu corpo se chocou contra o corpo do loiro quem gritou de dor, para em seguida, movido pela preocupação de tê-lo machucado, se lançou para trás, trombando e derrubando a porta.

A poeira subiu quando a porta caiu contra o chão levando consigo a Harry.

O moreno tossiu abanando o ar, as calças nos pés, a boxer mal posta e com o vulto de seu membro salientando o quanto estava excitado enquanto Draco, ainda agarrado nos cabos da vassoura e do esfregão e com a cabeça encoberta por um balde de madeira, as calças abaixadas até os joelhos e com a boxer encobrindo apenas um lado do traseiro deixando o outro completamente à mostra, tentava recuperar o ar perdido quando o moreno o prensou bruscamente contra a estante.

- Pelas carçolas de Morgana...

Draco congelou enquanto Harry arregalava os olhos em pânico.

Filch derrubou a escada enquanto Madame Norra se escondia atrás das pernas de seu dono.

Como era de se esperar, Malfoy subiu as calças o quanto pôde e deu no pé passando feito uma ventania por Filch e largando a Harry à própria sorte.

* * *

Harry se encontrava sentado no escritório de Dumbledore com uma indignada MacGonagall a seu lado.

A sua Chefe de Casa nem o olhava no rosto, talvez pelo modo obsceno como foi encontrado por Filch e sua gata. Ela ainda estava corada e constrangida.

- Devo dizer que sua conduta... Impensada... Incorreta... – o diretor tentou descrever da melhor forma possível e ao receber uma mirada severa de Minerva, decidiu por usar apenas uma palavra – ...Imprópria... Gerou muitos constrangimentos para várias pessoas, Harry...

- Lamento professor... – balbuciou olhando para o tapete.

- Filch comentou que o encontrou em seu armário de limpeza de uma forma pouco... Decente... – o observou sobre as lentes de meia lua – Com uma outra pessoa... Um rapaz...

MacGonagall arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca de forma assombrada. Esse pequeno detalhe não teve conhecimento.

Harry corou vergonhosamente.

- Harry, eu gostaria que me dissesse quem é esse rapaz para que também seja punido com uma detenção... Não é justo que você pague por esse delito sozinho, se estavam _fazendo_ em dois...

- Albus! – Minerva o repreendeu chocada enquanto Harry corava ainda mais.

- Co-como assim quem era o outro? – tentou argumentar. Pensava que Filch havia dito tudo, até com quem estava dentro de seu armário de limpeza.

- Filch nos contou que não pôde identificar o outro estudante porque estava mascarado com um balde de madeira... – fez gestos com as mãos sobre a cabeça, para enfatizar o que dizia enquanto Minerva voltava a tampar a boca com a mão, horrorizada – Sabe que Filch está chorando por terem _feito isso_ em seu estimado armário de vassouras... – tentou persuadi-lo, sabendo que Potter não falaria quem era o outro rapaz.

Agora Harry entendia porque Malfoy não estava ali...

Harry não soube o motivo, mas não delatou o loiro. Na verdade não queria que Draco pagasse por estarem se divertindo e se curtindo como estavam fazendo naquele cubículo.

Quando retornou ao dormitório, o encontrou sentado na cama as pernas cruzadas sobre o colchão, abraçava o dragão de pelúcia e o olhava apreensivo. Achou graciosa a forma em que mordeu o lábio inferior e desviou a mirada prateada.

- Tenho que ir falar com o diretor? – perguntou baixo – Ou ele te mandou me informar qual vai ser minha detenção?

Harry então soube que não importava saber o motivo de proteger esse loiro, bastava saber que o olhando assim, sentia que fizera a coisa certa.

- Ele não sabe que era você...

Os olhos prateados se ergueram com surpresa e se encontraram com os seus esverdeados, buscando talvez alguma resposta.

Aproximou da cama e se inclinou contra o rosto de Draco. Seus lábios se encontraram e se sentiram num longe e profundo beijo. Separam-se lentamente e voltaram a se olhar.

- Ele nunca saberá... – Harry sussurrou antes de se afastar totalmente e caminhar em direção à porta, dessa vez falando em tom normal – Preciso ir para minha detenção com MacGonagall. A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Potter... – o moreno parou no batente da porta e o olhou – Quando você voltar e eu já estiver dormindo. Não quero que se enfie em minha cama... – Draco então sorriu um pouco elevando uma delineada e loura sobrancelha de forma insinuante.

Harry sorriu amplamente, percebendo a verdade por trás dessas palavras. – Pode deixar Malfoy. Serei completamente decente, eu garanto.


	12. Encurralado

**Título: Momentos de Loucura**

* * *

**12 – ****Em-**_**cu-**_**rralado**

Draco permanecia de olhos abertos fitando a parede do quarto. De vez em quando mordia o lábio inferior se recordando de algumas horas atrás, quando deixou seu corpo falar mais alto que a razão...

Então sorriu ao se recordar de Harry...

Aquele pequeno arrependimento que se formava em seu interior e ameaçava crescer logo sumiu, achando que não era tão grave assim.

Decidido se levantou, queria surpreender ao tarado de olhos verdes para quebrar um pouco o costume.

Olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro e começou a se despir de forma lenta e provocante. Por enquanto estaria pronto debaixo das cobertas, mas pensava em algum dia fazer um stripetease bem sensual ao moreno.

Sorriu para si mesmo vendo que até que levava jeito para isso.

Quando a ultima peça de roupa foi parar jogada numa poltrona e ficou apenas de boxer preta, correu para a cama e se cobriu até o pescoço. Estando totalmente encoberto tratou de tirar a peça íntima e a jogou fora da cama.

Mesmo estando sozinho sentia vergonha ao estar fazendo isso, mas o sorriso bobo não deixava sua boca.

Harry teria uma bela surpresa quando voltasse da detenção...

Enquanto ele ainda não vinha, tentava se decidir em como lhe surpreenderia. Se seria invertendo os papéis e se agarrando a ele assim que entrasse por aquela porta, ou se dava um de tímido e ficava fingindo dormir enquanto permitia que Harry avançasse o sinal...

* * *

Harry tinha certeza absoluta que essa detenção era a pior de sua vida... Muito pior do que as que Snape lhe fazia questão de dedicar.

Estava exausto e não via a hora de retornar ao quarto para estar com Draco...

Sorriu.

Sentia falta daquele loiro arrogante...

Terminou de empilhar as ultimas caixas de pergaminhos velhos e inúteis que ficava na sala de Dumbledore aproveitando para dedicar uma discreta olhada em McGonagall que o monitorava sem despregar os olhos de si e ainda muito, mas muito indignada com suas ações.

Tentava evitar cruzar os olhos com ela porque da última vez que isso aconteceu, tivera de trabalhar ouvindo um gigantesco sermão a respeito de educação, ética, idade e sexualidade. Depois ela quis comentar casos passados em Hogwarts pelos inúmeros alunos que estudaram ali para em seguida lhe recordar das situações lamentáveis que ela havia encontrado seu pai, seu padrinho e Remus.

Juraria que a matava se ela não calasse a boca quando começou a dizer sobre o professor Snape nos tempos de aluno...

Essa foi a parte mais traumatizante da detenção.

Agora dava graças por ela estar quieta fazia cinco minutos...

McGonagall levou um dedo ao queixo batendo a ponta contra o maxilar enquanto refletia consigo. - Snape e Black se infernizavam tanto e em locais dos mais inusitados que eu cheguei a desconfiar que estavam se fornicando ao invés de brigando... – ela estreitou os olhos e o mirou desconfiada – O senhor e o senhor Malfoy fazem a mesma coisa não?

Harry arregalou os olhos e sugou ar aos pulmões de forma ruidosa. – Não fico fornicando com Malfoy! - apenas cuspiu de forma horrorizada. - _Ela sabe! Ela sabe tudo!!! Ela viu através da máscara de balde! Pensamos que era Madame Norra, mas na realidade era McGonagall em sua forma animal!_

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior tentando planejar algo. Essa mirada inquiridora e essa expressão de quem diz: "O senhor não me engana senhor Potter. Eu sei que estava fornicando com o senhor Malfoy no armário de vassouras de Filch... Eu vi!".

- Sabe que é um desacato encobrir um colega que estava descumprindo ordens superiores, não é senhor Potter? – a vice-diretora o analisava seriamente.

- E-e-e-eu... Não... – fechou a boca enquanto ela apertava os lábios de forma séria. Precisava mudar de tática – Acha que sou GAY senhora McGonagall?! – fez sua cara mais indignada que pôde.

Minerva saltou chocada com a pergunta. – Co-como?

Harry abriu a boca até esta formar um autêntico "O" maiúsculo e avançou alguns passos contra a vice-diretora que quase montou sobre o escritório do diretor para manter distancia. – Então é isso! A senhora está insinuando que tenho tendências GAY em relação a outro aluno! Agora entendo seu prejuízo contra essa situação!

- Não se trata disso! – McGonagall tentou argumentar – Apenas quero saber quem era a outra pessoa que estava com você fazendo _coisas feias_! E Filch garantiu que era um rapaz! – apontou esse detalhe.

- Não era um rapaz, e sim uma garota que eu pedi para nos encontrarmos e ela estava de calça para poder se mover livremente quando atravessamos o grande salão e a alameda que leva para os corredores do terceiro piso. E tivemos que passar pelo retrato que fica no fundo do corredor para despistar os monitores da Corvinal que rondavam ali.

- Uma garota? – era impressão sua ou Minerva parecia estar mais aliviada? - Quem era a garota?

- Sinto muito professora, mas sou cavalheiro o suficiente em pagar sozinho por isso sem envolvê-la.

- Pois bem... Pode ir...

Harry ficou surpreso. – Hein?

- Sim, sim... Eu confesso que estava desconfiada que estivesse tendo alguma coisa com o senhor Malfoy – ela riu abanando a mão como se fosse bobagens de sua cabeça – Me alivia que não seja assim.

- E posso saber por que?

Minerva o olhou detenidamente sopesando se contava ou não, então achou por bem não dizer nada ao respeito afinal, era sobre a vida de Malfoy e não de Potter.

- Melhor ir agora senhor Potter, antes que eu mude de idéia e lhe deixo em detenção por mais uma hora.

Harry não teve escolha a não ser sair correndo.

Assim que ficou sozinha Albus entrou no escritório e a olhou com as pestanas erguidas. – Então cara Minerva conseguiu extrair dele quem era a tal pessoa?

- Não, mas estou tranqüila por ele ter deixado escapar que era uma garota – ela riu – Agora não tenho mais porque me preocupar se o pai de Draco Malfoy for vir hoje para sua supervisão rotineira.

- Ainda acha que eles possuem um caso assim como achava que Sírius Black e Severus Snape tinham um caso?

- Pela forma como ele ficou quando eu insinuei isso... – ela negou veemente – Não, creio que não...

Albus apenas sorriu se sentando em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. No fundo também se aliviou ou senão estariam em sérios problemas...

Lucius Malfoy era preconceituoso ao extremo e vinha fazer uma visita casual a Hogwarts uma vez por mês para garantir a integridade física do filho. Na mão direita trazia o bastão de cabeça de serpente enquanto na esquerda um pergaminho previamente enfeitiçado e banhado em poção.

O bastão não era o problema, mas o pergaminho...

Draco tinha que escrever seu nome completo nele e achava que o rapaz nunca soube o porquê dessa paranóia do próprio pai, visto que sempre antes de se retirar o fitava daquela forma que se dedica a um louco miserável, com pura lástima.

O pergaminho na realidade era um "pega virgem". Se o nome da pessoa continuasse no pergaminho ela realmente era virgem, agora, se o nome mudava para o nome de outra pessoa e tomava uma coloração azul era porque essa pessoa cujo nome apareceu no pergaminho tinha sido o passivo de quem escreveu o nome. Se o nome que mudou ficasse de cor vermelha era por ser a pessoa ativa que certamente havia tido relação sexual com quem escreveu. Daí o nome de _pega virgem_. Era impossível mentir ao pergaminho.

Albus teve um calafrio só de imaginar o teto desabando sobre suas cabeças caso Draco Malfoy "_de repente" "aparecesse" _– ergueu as mãos ao lado da cabeça e salientou as aspas - desvirginado _"passivamente"_ – votou a salientar as aspas - por algum colega de classe. Ia ser o apocalipse para o neurótico Lucius Malfoy.

- Ui... – Dumbledore negou com a cabeça. Quem dirá saber que o filho foi passivo de um mestiço de muggle e que por coincidência matou o mestre de todos os puro-sangue... – Espero que Harry não esteja fazendo nada de pervertido em relação a Draco...

* * *

Terry vinha pelo corredor ao lado de Ernie McMillan, o mais velho dos Creevey e Theodore Nott. Este ultimo chamou a atenção de Cedric que os esperava impaciente.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui? – apontou horrorizado para o sonserino.

- Na verdade... Bem... Ele nos seguiu e eu não consegui despistá-lo e nem afugentá-lo... – Terry disse simplesmente com um pouco de vergonha.

Cedric franziu o cenho quando o mencionado lhe sorriu de lado de uma forma bem esnobe. Então agarrou o amigo pela gola da blusa e o arrastou para longe dos outros.

- O que acha que está fazendo? Ele não pode saber do nosso plano! – cochichou desesperado.

Terry rolou os olhos. O plano na verdade se resumia em dar uma lição em Draco Malfoy enquanto Cedric tentava dar uma lição em particular a Harry Potter.

Simplesmente o lufaniano ficou ferido quando, horas atrás, havia tentado seduzir a Harry quando este seguia para uma detenção e foi redondamente descartado pelo suposto apaixonado Potter-eu-morro-de-amores-por-Cedric.

- Já foi difícil convencer aos dois ali a me _ajudarem_ – fez questão de frisar a última palavra – E não me peça o impossível que seria me livrar de um sonserino – indicou com a cabeça em direção de Nott que nesse momento olhava as unhas.

Grunhindo Cedric girou pelo corredor um par de passos enquanto refletia sob a mirada dos outros quatro para novamente regressar frente ao amigo. – Não importa. Faça qualquer coisa, mas tem que colocar o plano em prática – então sorriu – Quero que Harry sinta repulsa do Malfoy quando souber, ou _ver _com os próprios olhos, que ele estava com outro...

- Sabia que isso é muito sonserino da sua parte?

- Ele me obriga a ir ao extremo... – foi a desculpa. Então refletiu consigo por alguns segundos franzindo o cenho antes de reconsiderar – Mas o plano em si foi me dado por Marcus Flint quando ele me procurou logo de manhã para me ajudar a dar uma liçãozinha em Malfoy e no Harry, mas sabe que eu não faria isso com o _meu_ Harry.

Terry colocou os olhos em branco. – Por isso é um plano muito sonserino...

Cedric o ignorou olhando as horas em seu relógio de pulso. – Já está na hora. Faça sua parte que eu faço a minha – então saiu correndo pelo corredor e sumiu ao dobrar a esquina.

O corvinal suspirou, tendo que usar a cabeça para ao menos bolar algo para desenvolver o plano de forma exitosa.

Se fosse um lufaniano como o amigo, certamente não conseguiria fazer muita coisa, pois as cabeças desse tipo de pessoas mudavam de pensamentos e fantasiavam além do normal. Agora que pensava nisso, não tinha idéia porque Luna Lovegood foi escolhida para a Corvinal, mas isso era outra história.

Se fosse um grifinório, não obteria o resultado almejado, já que os leões eram impacientes e fazia em sua maioria, a primeira coisa que vinha em mente sem tentar uma segunda alternativa mais viável.

Se fosse um sonserino, certamente não faria absolutamente nada ao respeito visto que não sairia lucrando com isso. Mesmo se fosse sair com algo em mãos, só aceitaria executar o plano se tivesse um tempo determinado para que pudesse refletir e planejar os passos com destreza para que não saísse nada errado a ponto de acabar se estripando com os demais.

Sorriu convencido. Era por isso que se orgulhava de pertencer à Casa das Águias...

Girou o corpo e encarou fixamente a Nott. Este devolveu a mirada mostrando-se desconfiado.

- Já que está aqui conosco, tenho uma proposta a te fazer... Um pequeno favorzinho...

Theodore estreitou os olhos. – E por que acha que eu faria algum tipo de favor a você?

- Não sei... – Terry deu de ombros se aproximando do outro – Talvez se eu te conseguir algo que queira e não pode conseguir estando em Hogwarts... – nisso tirou discretamente do bolso direito da capa estudantil várias orelhas extensivas Weasley e do bolso esquerdo algumas garrafas de Firewisky encolhidas. Puro contrabando.

Os olhos de Nott brilharam cobiçosos. – Agora sei quem é o misterioso contrabandista de Hogwarts – então bufou – E todos achando que era algum sonserino...

Terry voltou a dar de ombros como quem não quer nada. Olhou aos outros dois que os observavam sem saber o que estavam afinal fazendo ali esperando para ajudar em sabe-se lá o quê e lhes sorriu amigavelmente antes de voltar a atenção ao seu interlocutor.

- Minha lista do que posso conseguir é enorme, mas pode ser que eu abra alguma exceção caso _alguém_ queira um ou dois _artigos_ diferentes... Se é que me entende...

De repente Theodore Nott agarrou sua mão firmemente a sacudindo para cima e para baixo como fechando acordo e com um amplo e perverso sorriso mesquinho no rosto. Isso o petrificou. Como todo intelectual que se preze, sabia que para cada tipo de pessoa tinha que saber dizer o que ela queria ouvir para conseguir alcançar suas metas, mas isso nunca se estendia a um sonserino. Eles também eram astutos e calculistas a ponto de competirem com sua Casa, mas voltado para um lado bem distorcido da palavra.

- Acordo fechado – as palavras praticamente cantaram na boca de Nott.

Terry riu nervosamente respondendo entre dentes. – Que maravilha...

Então ambos giraram a cabeça para os outros dois, que conversavam tranqüilamente entre eles: os ratinhos de laboratório...

* * *

Sírius vinha por um dos corredores de Hogwarts com um semblante nada bom.

Havia conseguido arrancar de Remus que este foi chamado por Harry para que lhe desse conselhos e apoio. E isso o deixou tremendamente enciumado e birrento como uma criança.

Ele era o padrinho de Harry, e pela lógica, era ele quem deveria dar conselhos e apoios ao afilhado!

Havia largado Remus praticamente apagado num dos quartos de Grimmauld Place e suado e melado também, com um enorme sorriso satisfeito no rosto... Sorriu pícaro mudando sua expressão para uma de malandro e safado para logo em seguida voltar a fechar a cara e pensar no que realmente viera fazer ali e sem o castanho de olhos âmbar para lhe deter.

Queria falar com Harry a respeito de tudo que ele quisesse saber e o aconselhar a muitas outras coisas que ele estivesse em dúvida e principalmente lhe dar apoio ao que estivesse pensando em fazer.

Estava tão determinado nesses pensamentos, que não notou que alguém que vinha em sua direção resolveu dobrar o corredor junto consigo acabando por se chocar contra um corpo que foi parar apoiado na parede para não cair enquanto que consigo não lhe causou grande coisa, apenas sua roupa se moveu do lugar.

- Desc... – deteve a palavra ao notar o borrão de graxa que manchava a parede. Então sorriu divertido e maldoso – Ora ora se não é o próprio Snivellus!

Snape grunhiu por baixo levando uma mão à cabeça e massageando a testa. – Só podia ser o pigmeu retardado... Só porque é burro como uma rocha não precisa querer sair por aí batendo na cabeça dos outros pra ver se elas ficam como você. O seu caso é de nascença, seu idiota.

Uma mão espalmada golpeou a parede bem do lado da cabeça de Severus quem tentou não sobressaltar. – Não entendi nada, mas também não me interessa – dessa vez Severus teve que fazer das tripas coração para não rodar os olhos tamanha estupidez do outro ou acabaria levando um tabefe na cara antes de conseguir empunhar a varinha e sabia por experiência própria que Black era rápido o suficiente quando queria – Escuta Snivellus, não estou com paciência para seu senso de humor negro então, vamos ao assunto.

- O que quer? – arrastou as palavras.

- Quero falar com Harry.

Snape elevou ambas sobrancelhas. Fazia tempo que não cruzava com esse indivíduo que já tinha se esquecido como ele era desbocado e sem rodeios.

- E acha que eu irei chamá-lo por acaso? – retrucou molesto.

- Você é um professor e pode chamá-lo nas habitações – deu de ombros como se fosse óbvio.

- Se vira com McGonagall. Não sou chefe da Grifinória – tentou passar, mas Black não se moveu.

Snape colocou os olhos em branco.

Agora era como começavam a discutir e atirar as coisas na cara do outro. Depois vinha a agressão física. Tinha que admitir que odiava ser mais baixo que esse imbecil e que para lançar-lhe sua desprezível mirada de superioridade e asco, tinha que olhar para cima e isso em si reduzia o poder do desprezo e do asco e certamente não seria nada superior.

O jeito foi dar meia-volta e retornar por onde veio e o mais apressadamente possível, afinal, não podia sair lançando maldições por ser um professor. Que porcaria, pensou consigo.

E como não podia ser diferente, Black o seguiu.

- Sempre fugindo seboso?

- Me deixa em paz idiota. Não adianta insistir que não vou fazer o que você quer! – tratou de acelerar os passos.

- Você sempre acaba fazendo o que eu mando, desde quando estudávamos!

- Uma virgula que fazia! – Snape apertou os punhos com raiva.

- Eu sou o único que consegue te dominar Snivellus! Desde o primeiro ano até o último! Por isso James sempre me pedia para te infernizar a vida.

Snape parou em seco girando o corpo para encarar o outro e apontar-lhe um dedo com rancor. – Depois do terceiro ano James não conseguia fazer muito porque eu fiquei melhor que ele em Feitiços. Agora no seu caso, você é um completo troglodita do tempo das cavernas que quando não consegue com magia parte pra força bruta! –cada vez sua voz subia de tom a ponto de estar gritando com Black – Não venha me dizer asneiras só porque vence em tamanho e força física!

- Verdade. Você sempre foi pequeno e fracote – Sírius abriu um cínico sorriso. Então agarrou ambos os punhos de Snape o empurrando contra a parede – E eu sempre consigo desarmá-lo antes que conjure algo contra mim – então olhou para a mão direita do professor, vendo que ele já estava com a varinha firmemente empunhada. Sua perna esquerda logo imobilizou os movimentos de Severus se metendo e separando rudemente as dele para não poder chutá-lo.

- Não pode me agredir seu retardado! Pelo menos não dentro de Hogwarts – Snape grunhiu tentando se livrar do agarre.

- E quem disse que estou te agredindo? – Black elevou uma sobrancelha bem como Snape fazia – Não preciso te socar se te tenho imobilizado bem quietinho seu estúpido.

- Cof cof cof... – ecoou pelo corredor.

Os dois homens giraram a cabeça para ver, de olhar surpreso e um pouco constrangida, Minerva McGonagall.

- Não é o que a senhora está pensando... – começou Sírius sem soltar o outro, pois não queria perdê-lo de vista antes de conseguir falar com Harry.

Snape o encarou sem acreditar que foi tão imbecil de abrir a boca pra dizer exatamente isso.

McGonagall elevou o queixo de forma severa e ofendida. – Vendo-o submeter ao professor Snape dessa forma garanto que não estou pensando em absolutamente nada senhor Black – garantiu.

Sem esperar por mais palavras, Minerva passou voando por eles e sumiu pelo corredor deixando apenas o som dos seus sapatos que sumia gradativamente conforme se distanciava.

Severus voltou a colocar os olhos em branco. – Posso saber por quê não aproveitou e pediu para ela chamar a sua cria macabra que responde pelo nome de Potter?

- É obvio que ela não permitiria que eu falasse com ele a essa hora da noite.

- Ao menos já pediu alguma vez para ter tanta certeza disso?

- Não, mas eu sei.

Snape teve novamente que fazer o impossível para não rodar os olhos e xingá-lo para não levar uma cabeçada no nariz, pois era provável que Black não pensaria duas vezes em fazer isso caso fique nervoso com os nomes feios e ofensivos que povoaram sua mente nesse exato momento e que chegava a ponto de coçar a língua na esperança de saírem ferina até o ouvido alheio.

Então fitou além de Black e estreitou os olhos de forma perigosa. – Pelo jeito seu afilhado é igualzinho ao padrinho. Gosta de quebrar as regras e andar por aí fazendo das suas.

Sírius prontamente olhou para trás a fim de ver também a Harry e chamá-lo.

Grave erro...

Não havia ninguém onde Snape encarava de forma perigosa e pronto para castigar e quitar pontos. Quando voltou a mirar o professor, este já dobrava o corredor deixando ver apenas a barra de sua túnica negra ondulante.

Sírius grunhiu. – Sempre um covarde – antes de sair correndo atrás dele.

* * *

Harry vinha pelo corredor quando foi puxado repentinamente para dentro de uma sala de aula qualquer. Não teve muito tempo de estabilizar a vista quando foi beijado na boca.

Reconheceu através do beijo que se tratava de Diggory, então tratou de empurrá-lo sem retribuir o beijo.

- Escuta Cedric, eu já disse que não quero mais nada com você. Estou namorando seriamente o Draco...

- Mas sei que ainda sente algo por mim – o lufaniano garantiu com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Harry negou com a cabeça. – Não mais... Sinto muito, mas o Draco está me esperando... – foi em direção da porta para sair dali, quando a voz do outro o impediu de abrir a porta.

- Eu tenho certeza que você sente desejo por mim...

O moreno se sobressaltou quando sentiu o feitiço. Sua calça e boxer simplesmente desapareceram e seu membro foi magicamente estimulado ficando duro.

Só conseguiu gritar assombrado olhando o próprio pênis que despontava orgulhoso e exibido. A necessidade de satisfazê-lo tornou-se quase impossível de agüentar, piorando quando Cedric fez questão de encostar em suas costas e lhe sussurra provocante no pé d'olvido.

- E eu serei todinho seu... Para que possa me usar de todas as formas que imaginar...

Logo sentia as pontadas de dolorosa excitação que ameaçava nublar sua mente e deixar se levar pelo instinto carnal, ainda mais com alguém que, não podia negar, era bonito e de um baita corpo disponível e entregue para socorrê-lo.

_- Não posso não posso não posso não posso..._ – repetia mentalmente, mas para seu pesar seus olhos pareciam não concordar consigo, fissurados em cada movimento de Cedric.

* * *

Okay! Mesmo sendo um Corvinal super inteligente, expert e nerd, Terry Bolt chegou à conclusão que podia cagar bem grande como um autêntico burro.

Quando finalmente enxergou que:

NUNCA CONFIE ALGO DESSE PORTE PARA UM SADICO SONSERINO SEU IDIOTA!

Realmente era exatamente para nunca confiar algo desse porte para um sádico sonserino e ainda por cima ficar devendo-lhe favores.

O pior é que somente foi ver sua grande cagada, quando Nott invadiu o quarto que Malfoy dividia com Potter e o arrastou pra fora à força e pelos cabelos.

- Théo! – Draco se debatia tentando se soltar, o lençol enroscado pelo seu corpo – O que está fazendo seu maníaco? Me larga!

Ernie e Colin ficaram literalmente de boca aberta incluindo o próprio Terry.

- Desculpa Draco. Não é nada pessoal – Theodore fez questão de deixar bem claro.

- Então por que exatamente está me arrancando do próprio quarto e dessa maneira?

- Digamos que seria para beneficio próprio.

Então Nott apontou para todos ali conjurando rapidamente um feitiço que Draco não conseguiu entender qual era. Só viu os raios acertarem em cheio os dois babacas que os miravam como se fosse aberrações humanas e o amigo daquele verme maldito que vivia atrás de Harry se desviar do terceiro raio para não ser atingido.

Só soube que era algo muito grave o que estava acontecendo quando as calças e as cuecas das vitimas desapareceram e os bingulins deles ficaram...

Draco arregalou os olhos e a boca. – Oh não! Não! NÃO! Que coisa mais... Horrorosa! Oh Merlin me chuta! Vou ter pesadelos o resto da vida!

E para piorar sua situação e crer que realmente alguém lá em cima o detestava, Theodore, seu colega de Casa e um dos que dava a honra de ouvir sua voz numa conversa interessante nas tardes de domingo, havia lhe lançado um outro feitiço.

Desviou os olhos para o meio das pernas que graças a Salazar estava bem tampadinho com o lençol, e não sentiu nada de anormal. Nada até que seus quadris giraram por vontade própria deixando seu traseiro bem empinado e os dois alunos de bingulin de fora começaram a se agitarem, aquilo deles apontando em sua direção a ponto deles ficarem curvados para trás como se sua bunda imantada puxasse qualquer lingüiça dura que estivesse num raio de cinco metros de circunferência.

- Isso não está acontecendo! – gritou apavorado.

Então um Estupefaça foi lançado em direção de Nott quem soltou Malfoy e se defendeu com um Finite Incantatem.

- O que pensa estar fazendo com o Draco, Théo?

Draco quis chorar de alegria ao ver Blaise, Crabbe e Goyle entrarem em cena para socorrê-lo, mas não teve tempo de agradecer, pois os enfeitiçados vinham em sua direção e o que pôde fazer no momento já que estava sem varinha, foi sair correndo.

O mesmo feitiço foi lançado nos dois enormes sonserinos que acabaram indo atrás de Draco, para perplexidade de Zabinni.

- O que? Hei! Vocês dois era para ajudar o Draco e não ameaçá-lo com esse tipo de varinhas! – Blaise gritou indignado se defendendo do mesmo feitiço que os atingiram quando Theodore tentou atacá-lo.

- Porque não mostra sua outra varinha pro seu melhor amigo? – Nott sorriu sarcástico – Ele ficaria encantado!

- Seu desgraçado! – Blaise se lançou contra o colega o empurrando contra a parede. Então notou Ron vindo pelo corredor às escondidas e com as mãos cheias de comida – Hei Weasley tem que ajudar o Harry, ele foi praquela direção – mentiu, mas teria que ajudar o Draco antes que ele fosse atacado por vários pênis insaciáveis.

Não deu outra. Como todo grifinório impulsivo e amigo fiel, o ruivo largou tudo o que trazia e saiu correndo na direção apontada.

Théo aproveitou a distração para dar um chute entre as pernas de Zabinni o incapacitando de segurá-lo. – Lamento companheiro, mas tenho um loiro para ajudar a perder a virgindade com quatro tipos de instrumento. Até! – e saiu correndo atrás de Ron com a certeza de que lançaria o mesmo feitiço nele só pra vê-lo traumatizado de estar querendo fazer _aquilo_ justamente com Draco Malfoy.

Blaise ficou apoiado contra a parede esperando a dor passar, quando notou Terry parando a seu lado.

- Por isso dizem: quer um trabalho bem feito, faça você mesmo... – o corvinal negou com a cabeça – Só espero que as coisas não piorem...

- Ta brincando? – Blaise se endireitou e o agarrou pela gola da camisa – Me diz o que seria mais pior do que um loiro só de lençol correndo por toda Hogwarts enquanto é perseguido por quatro pelados com seus dotes de fora?

Nesse momento, para alarde de ambos, Lucius Malfoy virou a esquina caminhando em direção a ambos a passos firmes. De cabeça erguida, capa ondulando ao redor de seu corpo e o bastão na mão direita ia diretamente ao olho do furacão.

- Sim... A coisa toda piorou de vez... – Blaise teve que concordar.

- E a merda foi lançada no ventilador... – foi as únicas palavras de Terry, antes deles saírem correndo atrás dos outros.

* * *

Harry conseguiu sair daquela sala lançando um Desmaius em Cedric, mas quando colocou o pé no corredor, notou alguém passando correndo. Ficou pior quando seu pênis tratou de seguir essa pessoa como se fosse um radar.

Segurou-se no marco da porta para não ser arrastado por sua virilha, quando a tal pessoa voltou ao reconhecê-lo.

- Harry! Precisa me ajudar! – Draco vinha em sua direção até o momento que Harry largou o marco da porta ao também reconhecê-lo.

Como sincronizados Draco deu um grito ao que seu quadril girou e aquele negócio enorme de Harry quase que não é tragado por ele se não saísse correndo novamente.

- Harry seu pervertido! Eu pedi sua ajuda e não que se aliasse a eles!

- Me aliar?

Como que respondendo sua pergunta, quatro outros estudantes o alcançaram e estando da mesma forma que estava.

- E aí? – Crabbe saudou.

Harry elevou uma sobrancelha e olhou para baixo para ter certeza de que o seu era maior, mais grosso e mais bonito do que o deles.

Ernie franziu o cenho notando a comparação. – Hei! – reclamou.

- Lamento, mas acho que até nisso eu sou uma celebridade – sorriu de canto.

Então Colin os ultrapassou - Não importa quem é a celebridade ou quem tem o pênis maior, ganha quem conseguir acertar o alvo.

E foi dada a largada para a competição!

Goyle jogou sujo dando uma ombrada em Colin quem acabou se chocando contra a parede. Harry saltou por Crabbe quando Ernie deu-lhe uma rasteira.

Draco apenas conseguia gritar por socorro tentando correr o máximo que suas pernas conseguia. Maldita hora que foi querer ficar sem roupa para apimentar seu estranho relacionamento com Harry.

Como Terry era rápido em corridas por fazer parte do time de Quadribol da Corvinal, conseguiu ultrapassar a Nott e impedir Ron de alcançar os outros ou seria o fim do ruivo.

Saltou nas costas do Weasley o derrubando no chão. – Faço isso pro seu próprio bem. Não vai ser uma imagem das mais saudáveis pro seu cérebro – e também fazia isso porque Cedric lhe pediu que conseguisse cumprir com o plano.

Blaise xingou vendo que não os alcançaria a tempo. O jeito era retardar o patriarca Malfoy. Se escondeu atrás de uma tapeçaria no corredor e esperou que o pai de Draco o ultrapassasse sem notar que Theodore fazia o mesmo se escondendo ao lado de uma armadura.

Lucius passou por eles e caminhava cada vez mais rápido. De vez em quando olhava para trás pressentindo algo.

- Desculpe senhor Malfoy... Mas é pelo bem de seu filho...

Como não era louco de usar algum feitiço para atacar um adulto e ter sua varinha marcada quando fizessem o teste pra saber quem foi que o conjurou, Blaise pegou o brasão de Hogwarts que estava na parede e caminhando silenciosamente atrás do pai de Draco, ergueu o brasão o máximo quê pôde e girou os braços para trás a fim de dar-lhe na cabeça para que desmaiasse.

Théo arregalou os olhos e reteve a respiração ao ver dita cena.

Por acaso Blaise era demente!?

Sem pensar duas vezes correu em direção do colega e se atirou sobre ele antes que causasse uma tragédia. Seu corpo se chocou contra o corpo de Zabinni lançando a ambos dentro de uma sala qualquer.

Apenas os fios louros de Lucius se esvoaçaram um pouco antes desse parar de caminhar e olhar para trás e não ver ninguém. Dando de ombros, o patriarca voltou a andar indo em direção ao Grande Salão, pois de lá havia uma passagem para o corredor que o levaria para a sala do diretor.

* * *

Severus xingava todos os ancestrais Black quando empurrou as portas e entrou quase aos tropeços no Grande Salão ao mesmo tempo em que pela outra porta Draco invadia o lugar desesperadamente saltando por cima das mesas.

Sirius gritou de susto quando outros estudantes de uma forma bem estranha invadiam o local atrás do loiro e sua ação foi rápida, mais pelo susto do que por raciocinar o que fazia.

- Petrificus Totalis!

Nesse momento Lucius Malfoy entrou pela mesma porta que os alunos parando abruptamente. A imagem que tinha bem a sua frente foi tão chocante que derrubou o bastão e trepidou para trás perdendo o rumo.

Com o feitiço lançado por Sírius, Draco havia congelado sobre uma das quatro mesas, o lençol ao redor de sua cintura se abria com o movimento que havia feito enquanto tentava mantê-la abaixada com ambas as mãos frente à virilha, o traseiro arrebitado e as pernas afastadas e graciosamente dobradas bem ao estilo Marilyn Monroe. A diferença além de ser homem era que estava sem nada por baixo o que se tinha uma ampla visão de seu traseiro.

Harry Potter aparecia congelado os braços em alto como quem passa pela linha de chegada e com o pênis a milímetros de entrar pelo alvo. Seu sorriso era até desconcertante e muito comprometedor.

Ernie McMillan estava parado no ar ao tropeçar na bancada, as pernas pra cima e no rosto uma expressão de dor.

Colin Creevey tombada de lado após ser atingido por Gregory Goyle quando este recebeu um empurrão por parte de Harry e ambos caíam perto da mesa onde Draco estava. Mais atrás vinha Vincent Crabbe com pose de quem corre à exaustão, mas que infelizmente havia sido deixado para trás.

- Pelas bolas de Merlin todo poderoso! – Sírius gritou estupefato com a imagem.

- Me me-me... – o patriarca apontava para o filho e para Potter com a mão tremendo e a ponto de chorar – Meu filho...

- Obliviate!

Sirius girou a cabeça em direção da voz assim como todos os rapazes giraram somente os olhos já que estavam petrificados.

Severus Snapes mantinha a varinha apontada para a cabeça de Lucius Malfoy quem ficou com cara de tonto e olhando o vazio. O suor deslizava pelas têmporas do professor de poções e mantinha os olhos arregalados sem acreditar o que acabava de fazer.

* * *

Dumbledore apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e cruzou os dedos das mãos enquanto olhava a cada um deles.

Tiveram que chamá-lo para dar fim ao feitiço dos alunos o que acarretou que tiveram que contar-lhe toda história.

McGonagall estava sentada em uma das cadeiras e olhava inconformada para Harry que tinha a decência de se envergonhar.

- Uma garota heim? – ela sussurrou severamente.

Draco estava ao lado de Potter e de seu pai, quem ainda não estava em sã consciência visto que fitava o teto como se fosse extremamente interessante. Ainda bem que permitiram que todos se vestissem decentemente ou não agüentaria mirar a cara de ninguém por um bom tempo.

Sírius estava do outro lado de Harry e fez questão de lhe dar palmadinhas no ombro e sorrindo divertido.

- Você superou minhas expectativas Harry. Estou orgulhoso de você.

O moreno apenas conseguiu afundar ainda mais na cadeira, a cara ardendo de vergonha.

Nas demais cadeiras estavam Ernie, Colin, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Ron, Terry e Cedric. Estes quatro últimos haviam sido delatados pelos quatro primeiros.

Snape estava de pé logo atrás de todos.

- Bem... Alguém quer começar? – o diretor inquiriu com ar conciliador.

Draco suspirou. Esta ia ser uma longa noite...

* * *

**N/A:** estou conseguindo atualizar algumas fics e devo dizer que esta aqui também acabará no próximo capítulo. Também me esforçarei em não demorar a postá-lo.

Desculpem pela demora.

**Agradecimentos aos reviews:** Nyx Malfoy, , monique, CorineCG, Bruh M., Condessa Oluha, , Flá (pelos 2 reviews), Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP, Rafael9692, AnaBella Black's, pmr-yaoi, Dark Wolf 03 (pelos 11 reviews), Tety Potter-Malfoy, mayara malfoy dracomaniaca, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Mah Jeevas, Lizinhadias, Sath, neeBear, Dark Ladie, Carol, Kimberly Anne Evans Potter (pelos 11 reviews) e Xena Cratsy.

É muito bom saber que essa fic tem feito vocês rirem e se divertirem, mesmo ela sendo tão louca! Adorei saber o que vocês acham sobre os acontecimentos, que alguns torcem para o Draco e outros para o Harry e principalmente aqueles que torcem pelos dois, para que fiquem juntos logo. Demorei muito para dar essa sequencia e espero que tenha agradado a quem esperou a atualização. Como sempre, o pobre Drakito sofredor! XP

Bjs,

Sanae.


End file.
